Second Time Around
by VampMistress
Summary: The third installment of my series. Ten/Martha The Doctor is living a wonderful life with his wife and children, but he will soon find himself dealing with a stronger force that could tear his family apart.
1. The Family of Smith and Jones

**Hello, I'm back!! Yep, I have decided to make this a trilogy, it will be the last in the series, hopefully not the last of my writing. I hope that I delivery another good story. I got many great reviews for the last one so I was persuaded to continue with the Smith/Jones family. **

**As stated above this is part three of the 'Until We Meet Again'**** series. The first one is **_**'The Only Way'**_** and the sequel **_**'An Enduring Quest'**_**, I must stress that those two are read first, if you haven't already. **

**Now, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I haven't succeeded in obtaining the rights to Doctor Who. **

* * *

The whirling sound of the sonic screwdriver filled the dungeon, the lock fell out of place and the door swung open.

"Ha!" The man shouted as he watched the prisoners become free.

The young woman grabbed him in a large hug, "Where did you get that?" She asked, pulling away looking at the instrument in his hand.

He shrugged casually, "He gave it to me."

"Yeah, right." She replied.

"Are you complaining? I just saved your life." He retorted.

Lily Jones tilted her head, her hair filled with two days grime fell over one shoulder, "You are going to be in trouble you know."

He nodded, "I know."

Grabbing her hand, the two ran down the hallway, avoiding the guards that were trying to round up their prisoners.

Lily managed to land a fairly good punch to one of the men's face to make a safe get away. Finally able to breathe fresh air again, Lily gulped hungrily at the oxygen. Filling her lungs that had been deprived for so long.

Stephan grabbed his sister's hand once more and pulled in towards their home.

The Tardis: Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It had been the siblings home their entire lives. And they couldn't see it any other way. The Tardis' owner was the most wonderful man that they knew, and they did not call him that because he was their father. The Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, the man with two hearts beating in his chest. Who could change his face. The man that would live forever.

The siblings had the same twin hearts within them as well, but the ability to change, or regenerate as the Doctor called it, was not granted to them. Unlike their father, they would live human life.

That was because of their mother. Martha Jones, born on Earth, met the Doctor twenty years ago and happily married. Had Lily a year later, had Stephan two more years after that. Martha Jones; human.

The four of them traveling in the Tardis through time and space. They were a tight knit family that had a knack for getting into trouble. Well, 'getting' was a bit harsh a word, it wasn't that they went looking for trouble, but it seemed that trouble found them.

And boy did they have fun! Always running, running for their lives. No matter how dire things would get, they always managed to slip away.

As Stephan opened the blue door that led to the interior of the ship, a warm gold light greeted them.

Lily let out a soft sigh, silently thanking her brother for getting her out and getting her home once again. Before her eyes could blink twice, she found herself wrapped in the safety of her mother's arms.

"Thank goodness you two are safe." Martha said, as she took her son also in her embrace.

"Mum." Stephan said, pulling away.

"How did you get out?" Martha asked looking at Lily.

"Well, thanks to Stephan." She stated, "Him and the sonic."

Martha looked from Lily's deep brown eyes to her son's same chocolaty orbs. "Your father has been looking everywhere for his screwdriver." Her tone motherly and stern.

"By the way, where is Dad?" Lily asked.

As if on cue, the Doctor rushed into the Tardis, closing the door with a huff. "Well, that was unpleasant." He said as he flung his long brown coat over one of the coral branches. He stopped in his tracks, drinking in the sight of his children.

They rushed to him, wrapping their arms around them.

"I'm so glad that you two are alright." He breathed.

He pulled away and looked down at his children, loving gazes met his, glancing over their heads to his wife behind them, smiling; finally admitting the danger was over and past.

They detangled themselves away from each other and made their way over to their own personal places in the console room. The Doctor by Martha, near the controls.

The Doctor had installed more jumps seats around the console, but Lily found the spot on the floor hers and Stephan upon the steps. So the parents could not argue them on the subject.

Stephan met his sister's eyes, her eyes flashed, and he knew what she was implying, but wanted to hold off as long as he could from telling his father exactly how Lily escaped. The Doctor seemed very contended to having his family back to worry about the missing screwdriver and Stephan didn't want to ruin his father's mood. Well, that and he hated having the same lecture he knew was coming that night.

The gently rocking of the Tardis indicated that they had safely reached the shelter of the Vortex.

"So," The Doctor began pulling away from the controls and sat down next to Martha taking her hand in his, "wants to start explaining before punishments are handed out?"

"Punishments?" Lily asked her eyes bemused.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, first off young lady, you went and did exactly what I told you not to."

"But…" His daughter tried to protest, but the Doctor carried on.

"You went and used yourself as bait, something that I specifically told you not to do. It was a stupid and dangerous…"

"I didn't use myself as 'bait'", Lily told him, "I was clearly a distraction, and it would have worked…if I hadn't gotten caught."

The Doctor sighed deeply, glancing at Martha who was looking down shaking her head. A smile clearly on her face.

"Your daughter alright." The Doctor muttered.

Martha looked up to him, but before she could utter a word, the Doctor turned to his son.

"Now you, come here." The Doctor motioned his head for his son to follow.

Slowly Stephan descended from his perch and walked over to his father.

The Doctor held his hand out without saying anything.

Immediately, Stephan retrieved the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and placed it in the open palm. The Doctor closed his hand around it and motioned his head again, in the direction of the hallway.

Knowing that his father never repeated himself or his actions, Stephan quickly hurried himself down the hallway to his room.

"Your son alright." Martha said.

The Doctor gave her a pointed look before returning his beloved instrument back in his breast pocket.

"I think I need a shower, it's gonna take forever to get this filth out of my hair." Lily said as she picked herself up off the metal grate.

She walked to her mother and father, "I am sorry about today."

The Doctor met his daughter's gaze, "I know, it's just that I don't want to you hurt, neither you or Stephan."

He looked at Martha, "Or you."

Martha smiled sweetly.

Lily nodded, "Won't happen again." She promised.

"Good." Martha said, placing a kiss on her daughter's waiting forehead.

Lily embraced her father before retreating down the hallway as well to her own room.

Martha watched as she disappeared before turning to her husband.

"I don't know what we are suppose to do with those two." The Doctor said reclining back, his feet on the console in front of him. "Do you?" He asked her.

Martha shook her head, "Not a clue." Repeating the Doctor's position.

"You would think, that having done this before that we would get this the second time." The Doctor reasoned.

True it had been eighteen years since the incident which they had to revert time. The Doctor had raised his daughter again, only this time he had his loving wife beside him and now a son as well. A son, thankfully, had no homicidal intentions; only a knack for stealing his sonic screwdriver.

But, the Doctor was happy. Happier than he ever thought he could ever be. All the timelines had been straightened out, he had a wonderful family that loved him and who he loved just as equally; if not more.

Yes, it seemed that fate in the end had finally given in and rewarded him with the life he had always wanted.

"I guess I have to go in and give _my _son a talk." The Doctor said, getting up off the yellow seat.

Martha nodded, "Yes, I think you made him suffer long enough."

The Doctor bent down and captured her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the embrace.

Pulling back, the Doctor stared into her gentle brown eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

He checked the monitor a moment, before exiting the room.

Martha got up as well, she ran a tender stroke over the rim of the console, before leaving. She might as well see what she had to cook for supper.

**

* * *

**

Well what do you think? I hope it's good…I think it will be.

**Review please, thanks.**

**Vampmistress**


	2. Well,Well,Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Tardis landed inside an abandoned warehouse, the floor litter with paper and from the ceiling were bits of wire and broken metal. The Doctor cautiously walked out of his home, pulling his arms through his coat. He sniffed the air; _yep_ the Tardis had landed them exactly when he wanted. Present day, May 12th, 2026. Why they were in a warehouse threw him off a bit, it seemed that the Tardis had wanted to stay at their previous adventure as much as he did, and was now throwing a fit. However, the Doctor had told his remarkable ship that he had promised his family a visit to Earth every now and again. And it was now time for that time. Just when things were looking good back on Cicruele, the planet that had the largest collection of rare relics dating back to the beginning of time itself, Martha had told him that it was time to go. Lily and Stephan had to be pulled away as well, but when they discovered it was to see the family their disappointment had vanished quickly.

The Doctor had grown affectionate towards the Perkins/Jones family. They considered him one of their own and he was more than happy to be accounted as one of them. He could remember the day when Francine had called him 'son'. It was one Christmas, and she blamed it on the wine. He recalled telling Martha later that evening that it was odd and domestic, but it had touched him. It was only then on special occasions or a slip of the tongue, that Francine would call him by the domesticated name.

Martha stepped out of the police box and looked around, "This isn't my parents' house."

The Doctor, being brought back to the present, glanced over at her, "I know…unless they recently moved and wanted that big, open, empty look."

Martha shook her head, "Are we at least in the right time period?"

"Yes!" The Doctor said, nodding frantically, "Yes."

"That's something." Martha said, under her breath.

The Doctor watched as Stephan and Lily came out of the doors, looking around as well.

"Before you two even say anything," Their father began holding up his palm towards them, "I know that this isn't where we are suppose to be."

Stephan merely shrugged, as Lily closed her mouth.

There was a tremendous crash at one end of the building, the echo sounded throughout the entire place, causing the four travelers to jump. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and stared at the direction the sound had come from. It was near the exit, the sunlight streaming in, but was stopped from the warehouse's immense depth.

The Doctor pushed a finger to his lips, and began to walk slowly towards the clash. He held his sonic screwdriver in one hand the other held Martha's. That was until the crash sounded again, this time louder, he released her hand and silently told them all to stay back. His eyes commanding.

The three watched as the Doctor quickly round a corner of some kind of steel machinery, disappearing from their sight.

Martha gasped slightly when the running of footsteps descended fast, she could see four young boys running out of the warehouse. She looked back at her children and then back towards the corner in which her husband had disappeared.

"Kids today." The Doctor said as he straightened his coat, rounding the corner going back to his family.

Martha rushed towards him, and grasped him by the shoulders, "Are you alright?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, just a bunch a kids breaking bottles, you know being kids."

Martha turned to her own children and frowned slightly, not knowing what the Doctor had meant; Stephan and Lily had been not for one for such childish actions. They had matured very young and never had a chance to be actual children. Which of course Martha could not complain, her children were perfect they way they were.

The Doctor brought up a hand and rested it on Martha's cheek, his thumb rubbing the soft skin, "Now, let's go see your mother."

Martha smiled and nodded as well, "Yeah."

The Doctor placed his arm around her shoulders and led them back towards the Tardis, with Lily and Stephan following behind.

"Let's see if we get this right." The Doctor said as he pushed open the door once more, guiding Martha through before going inside himself.

Stephan walked in as well; however, the sound of footfall brought Lily's attention to the entranceway once more. There standing in the doorway was the figure of a boy, not much older than her. He was staring at her or maybe it was the phone box she was getting into. Involuntarily, she waved her hand in a friendly gesture, and was unexpectedly surprised to see him wave back.

The sound of her father's voice turned her attention from the stranger and with one last glance; she walked in and shut the door.

John Fenton watched as the police box vibrated, then seemed to fade away and fade back in, until it disappeared altogether.

John licked his lips before uttering a small, "Wow."

His friends called to him, and John broke his gaze from the last resting spot of the blue box. His mind swirling with the image of the captivating young woman who had vanished along with it.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to let you all know that I am still working on this story. I have not left. But, I can tell you this is giving me a headache, but in a good way.

**On a side note, I brought him back folks, that's right John is back!! **

**Now go and review, it's only fair. Lol.**

**VampMistress**


	3. Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

"There's my girl!" Francine cried as she found Martha on her doorstep.

Mother and daughter embraced fondly, it had only been a couple of weeks since their last meeting, but to both of them it felt like years.

The Doctor had managed to get past the hug and entered the house. James, Francine's husband, greeted him warmly. In all fairness, the Doctor liked James; the two had connected after James had moved past the fact that he was an alien. Even before, the Doctor thought, when he had turned back time, James had still accepted him as well.

The Doctor smiled as he released his father-in-law's hand.

'_Yep.' _The Doctor thought, he had gone so far as to refer to them as his in-laws. The Doctor mentally shook his head, his eternal promise of never being domesticated, had been broken years ago.

The two men watched as the rest of their family came into the house.

Martha came over to her stepfather and embraced him as well. It was amazing to her that even though time had gone back; James Perkins had still managed to win the heart of her mother. It saddened her though having to lose her father yet again. Although, she knew that her Mum was happy and Martha had easily learned to love James as her own father.

Francine had her arms around both her grandchildren's shoulders. Leading them to the living room. She was telling them repeatedly how big they were getting and that she sworn they were gone more than a few weeks.

James motioned for Martha to go ahead of him as he and the Doctor followed.

The small living room was still the same. At the other end was a fireplace with a raised brick base that second as seats. Facing inwards, there to the right were windows that overlooked the tiny yard and garden out back. In front of the windows was an oval table that held photos of the family. Leo and his wife and son, Tish with her new husband. Lily and Stephan, and Martha and the Doctor's wedding. Except the picture was much different from before, this time Martha was covered in beautiful white lace and satin. While the Doctor had worn his tuxedo. The wedding had taken place while Martha wasn't pregnant.

The Doctor and Martha had all their memories after the incident with the broken locket, all except their wedding. It puzzled the Doctor that there should be a photo of a wedding sitting in the small living room when resting on their table at their bedside was a completely different picture. After a while they both had managed to shrug it off, in the end they were still married and that was all that counted.

Opposite of the table was the same worn, brown couch. The Doctor had tried to convince James and Francine to get rid of it, having gone so far as to offer to buy them a new one. However, Francine wouldn't budge. Stating that it was still good, and had a few years on it. He never said another word about it, always choosing a seat that wasn't on the sofa. Martha understood perfectly, after all it was the same couch that she and the doctor had watched Lily die on. It was an image that, after all this time, she could not get rid of to save her life.

"So what kind of things have you been up too?" Francine asked, wrapping her arm around Stephan.

"Well, we were about to head of to this one planet where everyone talks backwards." The young boy stated, as he took another biscuit.

The Doctor smiled softly and looked from his son to his wife and daughter sitting on the rust-colored brick ledge in front of the fireplace. Lily was looking at her brother, but her mind was far away.

Martha smiled at the Doctor, as they noticed their daughter's wandering air around her.

It was true, ever since Lily had re-entered the Tardis, having laid eyes on the mysterious young man in the warehouse; she let her mind go. Of course, being part Galifreian, her logical thinking always taking over the frivolous thoughts such as daydreaming about a boy she had seen for a moment. However, there was that tiny spark of humanity inside of her, thanks to her mother, that her hearts beat within her quickly. She never believed in love at first sight, but the idea was quickly taking hold.

The Doctor tilted his head and reached out for Lily's mind, _"Lily…"_

Suddenly Lily looked up and met her father's eyes, smiling broadly. The Doctor had taught her how to use her mind as a means of communication, since she and Stephan were not Time Lords it took a lot more concentration and control. He was even teaching them how to shield their minds from any potential harm. Living the life that they do, her father had told them it was a safe way of protecting themselves if ever they ever came across a threat.

"_Yes?" _Lily asked her smile sweet and happy that she had managed to pull off the telepathy.

The Doctor smiled as well, the rest of the talking becoming distant murmurs, _"Are you alright?" _

Lily nodded, _"Yes, why?"_

"_You seem far away, what are you thinking about?"_

Lily only smiled and said nothing, not wanting to want to explain why the silly look on her face, _"I'm fine."_ She said instead and decided to leave the subject alone. After all, the odds of seeing that boy, no...man, again was a million to one; a trillion to one.

Lily turned back to the conversation, missing the exchange between her father and mother; their faces slight with worry, but not so much that it bothered them.

And before they knew it, the visit was over.

Francine and James went through their familiar spiel, reminding them to visit often and to be careful and safe.

Promising that always, the family turned and began to walk towards the Tardis that was resting in her familiar spot in the alley across the street.

Lily turned her head to say goodbye to her waving grandparents when a figure caught her eye, he was staring at her with an astonished look on his face.

She smiled brightly and waved; he smirked a bit and waved his hand in return.

"Lily! Come on!" The Doctor called to her as he began to unlock the blue wooden door.

"Dad, one moment." Lily said before turning away from her family and walking towards the strange man her thoughts were not far from.

"Lily! Where is she going?" The Doctor asked watching Lily coming up to a recognizable man.

Martha looked up at her husband and smiled, "It seems that Lily has met John once again."

The Doctor looked down at her and then back up again.

Lily walked up on the sidewalk and stood before the strange man.

His dark eyes were welcoming and kind, his lips lopsided in an amazing grin.

Mustering up her nerve, something that always seemed to be in short supply every time she needed it, she parted her lips and uttered a simple, "Hi."

**

* * *

**

So what do you think?

**You know what I think?? Review Time!! LoL…**

**VaMpMiStReSs **


	4. Love In the Tardis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**The next chapter for your enjoyment. **

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi."

Lily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as her smile nervously spread across her face. Now that she was standing there, it struck her rather quickly that she now had nothing to say. It was quite on impulse that she had ran over to the strange man, which seemed like a good idea at the time. Almost suddenly, uneasy silence came over them, but for some reason it seemed right.

They turned quickly when the Tardis door creaked closed. The rest of Lily's family having left them alone, for a short time.

"So what is that?" John asked, his head motioning the phone box, "A club house?"

Lily smiled with a chuckle as she replied, "No, not really."

"I'm John by the way, John Fenton." He said as he extended his hand.

Lily took the welcoming hand, "Lily, Lily Jones-Smith."

"Jones-Smith?" He asked not releasing her hand.

Lily nodded, "It depends on the situation, but I normally go by Jones."

"Well," John said as he shook her hand once more, "Nice to meet you, Lily Jones….Smith."

Her smile widened, "Nice to meet you too, John Fenton."

The Doctor paced the metal grating in the console room as Martha sat patiently on the jump seat.

"How could this happen?" The Doctor said as he ran a hand through his hair, causing the brown mass to spike, Martha smiled fondly at her husband's frantic behavior.

"Some things you just can't stop." She said plainly.

The Doctor stopped and went over to stand in front of her, "What do you mean, '_some things you can't stop'_? I turned time completely around, and he still managed to wriggle his way through." He said indicating to the boy outside.

Martha nodded, "Yes, I know, but what about us?"

The Doctor looked at her, shrugging his thin shoulders.

Martha stood and took his hand in hers, "By all rights, we shouldn't even be here discussing about the boy or Lily. But, somehow there was a glimmer of hope helping us and brought us together against all odds."

The Doctor smiled down at her, her eyes older, but still carried the youthful girl he had met all those years ago. He cupped her cheek and brought his lips down to meet hers, there was not a day that had gone by that he did not thank whoever had helped him bring his family back to him again. The thought of a life without them, especially her, was too unbearable.

When they parted, he wrapped his long arms around her, drawing her close. "I don't want to see Lily hurt." His voice full of the fatherly protection that Martha could easily recognize.

She smiled into his chest, "She'll be alright, I think that she and John are meant for each other."

The Doctor pulled her back quickly, "Made for each other? They barely know one another; the likeliness of soul mates is quite…" He stopped suddenly when he saw the look in her eyes, "What?"

Martha raised her eyebrows, "I always considered us soul mates." Her voice laced with love.

He grinned broadly, "Really?"

She nodded, "Well, yeah. I mean fate did do a pretty good job of trying to spilt us apart, hell I came back from the dead; twice. I think that you and I are meant to be together."

The Doctor's grip tightened a tiny bit, he recalled all the moments from their previous timeline and was happy that they didn't have to live through another nightmare like that again. The fact of the matter was, the universe or fate or whatever it was that was trying to break, them up had come so very close. It was only a matter of time, and the Doctor wanted to keep it a very long distance. They didn't have the luxury of devices that kept them safe, or young. Martha was growing older, that was hard fact, she was living a human life, it was one thing that he could not stop. She was over forty now, how long did he have left with her? It was a question that always remained in his mind, but now there was another question that began to develop, how long until his family would be torn apart?

The Doctor was not an idiot, in fact, he was quite brilliant, he had mentioned it to practically everyone he ever met, and they could not argue with him. He knew that it would only take the right words, the right actions to take Lily away from them. From what he had remembered all those years ago, when he had first met John Fenton in the kitchen of Francine's house, John was a handsome, intelligent man. One that could easily tempt Lily to a normal human life.

The Doctor had been there and done that as well, in which resulted in Lily losing her memories and ending up considerably dead.

He would have none of that.

However, there on many occasions that Martha had been right. Soul mates were rare, but they existed much as the Doctor didn't want to admit. He felt in his hearts that Martha was right for him, made for him maybe, but did it constitute the actual term of 'soul-mate'?

And if it did, how would Lily chose? Because if it was fate at work once more, it wouldn't take much for disaster to set in.

The Doctor was taken from his thoughts, when the door opened.

Martha and he looked to see Lily leaning up against the now closed entry. Without a doubt, they could tell the expression written on her face. Lily had been captivated.

"Lily, are you alright?" Martha asked, her starry-eyed daughter.

Lily was in a daze, not hearing her mother, she continued to stare into the nothingness.

"Lily?" Martha tried again, trying not to smile, but feeling the happiness rise inside for Lily.

"Lily!" The Doctor shouted, rather loudly.

Their daughter managed to break away from her thoughts and look at them, "No thank, I'm not hungry." Her eyes were clouded over and a goofy smirk formed on her lips.

She walked up the ramp and rested on the branching coral columns, the Doctor could have sworn he had heard her sigh.

"What's with the goofy face?"

Three heads turned to look at the sixteen-year-old boy whose hair was still damp from his shower.

Lily looked from him to her parents, their eyes upon her once again. Slowly Lily's cheeks fell from the slowly retracting smile on her lips. Shrugging defensively, she shook her head and muttered that it was nothing.

Ducking her head, obviously aware that she had been caught daydreaming, she quickly shuffled past her irritating brother and made her way to the kitchen.

Martha shaking her head at her son, left her husband's embrace and followed her daughter.

Stephan looked at his dad, raising his hands, "What did I say?"

The Doctor said nothing and he too left the room.

Martha rounded the corner of the hallway and found Lily busying herself with making tea. She fluttered about searching every cupboard for the kettle.

"It's on the counter." Martha said as she soon realized what Lily was looking for.

A small _'oh'_ escaped the young girl's lips as she reached for the pot. Filling it with water, she set it upon the burning and turned away from the stove.

Martha watched as Lily chewed her bottom lip, not noticing that she had not lit the burning.

"Unless you want cold tea…" Martha said as she went in further and lit the fire underneath the metal kettle.

"I hardly know him." Lily said suddenly her eyes glowing brightly, "I don't know him at all, and yet I'm all giddy and gah!!" She ran a flustered hand through her hair, it was a trait that both of her children had picked up from their father.

The man himself entered the room just as Lily lowered her hand.

"Dad," Lily said walking over to him, "I think I'm sick, maybe you should run some tests or something."

Martha lips curled quickly into a tiny smile, "You're not sick, Lil."

Lily turned away from her still silent father, "Then what is it? I mean this isn't me, I'm normally logical and rational. I'm rationally logical." She said, panic beginning to sound through her voice.

Martha stood in front of her and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "All this is, is you are smitten."

"Smitten?" Lily questioned, she knew what the word meant, but she never thought it could have been used to describe herself. Lily Jones couldn't be smitten, that was just another word for love. And love at first sight was not her, it just was not her. That was a fantasy, created by romance novelists and Hollywood directors to make it seem possible.

However, from the stories her mother use to tell her about how she and her father had first met, maybe smitten/love at first glance wasn't so far fetched.

The silly smile appeared on her face once more before it vanished quickly. She was jumping the gun just a bit. She had never seen this man before and the likeliness of seeing him again was rather minute. Then again, she had seen him twice in one day, the Tardis hadn't meant to land in that warehouse, and yet it had.

Lily never really believed in fate. There wasn't really much to elaborate on the subject.

"It doesn't matter." Lily said finally, after a moment of silence, "I probably won't ever see him again."

Martha walked over and took the whistling kettle off the burning and placed it upon the stovetop. She took three cups out of the cupboard.

"No, I'm not thirsty anymore."

Shrugging, she placed one cup back, motioning one to her husband.

The Doctor nodded, accepting a cup of tea.

Lily was standing very still, contemplating her previous words.

As if knowing her daughter's mind, Martha asked, "Would it be a terrible thing? Not to see him again." She poured the hot water into the cups.

Without thinking, Lily nodded, "Yes."

Martha turned to looked at the Doctor, his eyes fixed upon Lily. He quickly closed his mouth, not wanting to add to the uncomfortable situation.

Lily sighed softly and left the room, her quiet humming drifting behind her.

The Doctor stood up and took the offered teacup from his wife.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" He asked sipping the brown liquid.

Martha chuckled and placed her arm around him, "Well, darling, I think that you have just found out that your daughter is growing up."

The Doctor looked down at her, his eyebrows raised, "Can't we just turn time round again?"

"No." She said her voice stern, but a playful grin on her lips.

They both smiled, he came down and kissed her full on the mouth, but keeping it soft and sweet.

"Did I say 'I love you' today?"

Martha's smile widened, and shook her head.

Kissing her once again, he cupped her cheek. Pulling away slightly he bent forward whispering his terms of endearment.

Wrapping her up in his arms, the Doctor couldn't help but think about Lily. He knew that she would ask to come to Earth more often then they would. And with persistence from Martha, he would. John Fenton would be the dividing factor that would ultimately part his family.

**

* * *

**

Please review. Thank you.

**VampMistress**


	5. Preparations

**Hello friends! Don't worry I didn't leave I've just been busy….very busy. So here's chapter five for you all. **

**A/N: I'm going to finish up the two short chapters; six and seven. You see I'm going on a little trip to see my family and they don't have internet, wellllll they do but it's very slow and it never keeps me on long enough to be able to post anything. So while I'm gone, I should be writing so after I get back, in about two weeks, I'll have chapters to post. Okay?? Good. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own Lily and Stephan Jones-Smith and I also own John Fenton! ;)**

* * *

John Fenton was in no means a handsome man. Attractive, yes; but not handsome. He stood at a reasonable height of five foot five, his hair a light sandy color that often found its way in front of his eyes from time to time. He had frequently reminded himself to go and get it trimmed, but never seemed to have the time to do so.

His skin was fair, the creamy color he had inherited from his mother. Apart from the paleness, the milky flesh had the appearance of someone who had worked all their life. A sort of rough texture that made the saying, 'never judge a book by its cover' seem very true. John Fenton had never worked a day in his life, but because of the long lonely hours working shift after shift his skin became flaxen and the over the course of many months, it was beyond repair.

Being a student of medicine and having very little time to sleep, dark circles had developed under his eyes. His face almost stretched by the constant yawning in the late hours.

As he pulled the navy blue jumper over his head, pulling it taunt around his middle, John silently thanked his father for giving him a disciplined body. He was not necessarily fit, but he was not stocky. His arms, muscled by the endless up and down movements when he would carry his medical, books moving them from one location to the next.

He pulled a small comb across the fine strands on top of his head, pushing the hair in place. Then, setting the comb aside on the table beside him once more, John gave himself the once over in the full-length mirror before him, _'not bad'_, he thought. Although he knew he could have done better, if only he had more time.

There he stood, all 5'5 of him, his hair already falling out of place, his sweater just enough to keep him warm in the cool autumn air. His black slacks hung tidily around his legs and bunched up on top of his shoes.

He sighed as he placed a small amount of cologne on his body, he could not believe that he had managed to get another date from the amazing woman that he had met only months ago. It was to be their tenth date, (or was it their eleventh?), not that he was counting. Nevertheless, he felt the knots already tying themselves within his stomach.

He would be forever grateful to his friend for dragging him along that day to the old abandoned warehouse. There was a bunch of old furniture that some people had left behind in the building that his friend, Will, wanted and asked John to help move it. If it had not been for that request then he would not have met Lily Jones, the woman who traveled through time and space.

It surprised him how quickly he was to believe her when she had told him about the magical blue box, and how she and her family traveled to far off places, places that didn't seem real; and at the same time did. She had hesitantly confirmed his assumptions on her being some sort of alien, explaining that her father was called a Time Lord and that her mother was human. Again he found it easy to believe her, it was very odd but John had felt an instant connection to her. As though they were somehow "intended" for each other.

John Fenton was not a man that believed in a whole lot. He believed that there was a reasonable amount of good in everyone, that chocolate mint ice cream was the only ice cream that was worth eating, and that if he could touch it, it was most likely real.

As for things like fate, he brushed it aside as simply as he brushed his hair. It was a fun notion to speculate, but not really that believable.

Of course that was until he had met Lily Jones.

And meeting her family was another issue altogether, especially since she had told him that her father was sometimes called 'The Oncoming Storm'.

"_Yeah, not intimidating at all." _John had told her.

She had merely laughed at him and told him that it was nothing to worry about.

"_God, her laugh was like music, and not only that, it was contagious. She seemed to have a certain effect on people." _John could not complain, he had been entranced from the very first sight of her, disappearing in the Tardis.

'_Tardis….it was a funny word. And yet, it was completely convincing that the silly little police box could in fact travel in space and time. She had asked him aboard a couple of times, telling him that it was "bigger on the inside", again plausible. But, he didn't like the look on her father's face every time she would ask, so he would politely turn her down. Not that John was afraid, but more along the lines of being terrified of the notion that the stars could be within his grasp. _

Shrugging his shoulders, John picked up his wallet from off his dresser and pocketed it. Turning he left the room and began to make his way to the meeting place Lily had told him to be.

* * *

Lily brushed her hair, sweeping it up into a ponytail, leaving half of it down. She took some hair gel and curl some of the loose strands, letting them frame her face.

She ran over her eyelids with her new eye shadow, the light jade color highlighting her eyes, and skin tone.

She turned slightly from her vanity, seeing her mother standing up against the doorframe, her arms folded not in annoyance, but rather fondness.

Lily smiled shortly before turned back towards the mirror, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Martha told her quietly.

Lily nodded, mostly to herself and then began to walk towards her mother. Martha grasped her daughter by the shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Do you think that I'm doing the wrong thing?" Lily asked.

Martha tilted her head, "In what way?"

The younger girl cast her head down, "I don't know, going out with John?"

Martha smiled and asked, "Is my daughter falling in love?" She noticed Lily face become slightly flushed when the question was brought up.

They both let out a chuckle. It was times like this that Lily was so glad that her mother was understanding. Being more human than Gallifreian she found it easier to talk to her mum than her dad. Not that she didn't like speaking with her father, but not when it came to matters of the heart, the human heart. Even if Lily had two of them.

"I don't know, Mum. I like him…a lot." Lily replied.

Martha enveloped Lily into a hug and stroked the back of her head like she did when Lily was a baby. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Nodding her head on her mother's shoulder, "I will."

The two of them walked towards the console room, when Stephan bounded up to them.

"Have a good time, Lil." He said, biting into the pear he was holding.

"Thanks, Steve."

Stephan walked pasted them turning quickly before he entered the kitchen, "Hey Lily! Don't forget about the third date." He made his eyebrows move up and down before leaving the hallway.

"Stephan stay away from my magazines!" Lily cried as her brother's laughter sounded heartily.

"Third date?"

Martha and Lily turned to see the Doctor standing with a puzzled look on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"What about the third date?" He asked again when his first attempt went unnoticed.

"Nothing." Both daughter and mother said in unison walking around him to the console room.

"Besides," Lily said grabbing her coat from off the railing, "It's been like the tenth date anyway, and we haven't even kissed."

"Really?" Martha asked, sitting down on the jump seat.

"That's good." The Doctor said, causing both his girls to look at him, slight unhappiness in their expressions. "Isn't it?"

Lily shook her head, "No dad, I just hope that him knowing that I'm not exactly human isn't gonna drive him away."

Martha looked over at her husband, seeing the look in his eyes. And she wondered if Lily had told him about mentioning certain things to John. But, before she could question it, Lily had bid them goodbye and was out the door.

Upon hearing the door close, the Doctor turned to Martha, and her questions were answered, "She told him what?!"

'_Great."_ Martha thought before getting up and walking out of the room, her husband following and ranting behind her.

* * *

Please review and go on to the next chapter. Thank you.

**Vampmistress**.


	6. Protection

**Author's note: Okay where to begin? I know I promised you all two chapters the last time I had updated, and I broke that promise. I'm sorry. Although, I did have a lovely time visiting my family. "So Vampmistress why didn't you write anything when you were down in Florida?" Well, my fans. Two days into my vacation, my computer broke, no lie. My a/c adaptor broke so I ordered it off of eBay, thinking that by the time I get back home it will be there waiting for me. WRONG! I had to wait 2 weeks for the stupid thing to come, and my laptop's battery drains quickly and I'm too broke to buy a new battery. So that's why, I'm sorry. However, I have combined the two chapters into one, so there you go. Chapter 7 is being written and should be up soon as well. Thank you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, cause if I did I could afford a new battery for my laptop!**

* * *

Lily smiled broadly when her hand was unexpectedly found in John's hand.

John smiled back and took a sip of his latte, adding more sugar than he wanted, but his mind had wonder so much that he didn't notice. He puckered his lips at the sweetness, but swallowed it without saying a word.

They sat opposite of each other at a small table. John had taken her to a corner café that he had stumbled upon one day. The place was modern in theme, but it held a sophisticated feel to it.

"So, Lily Jones-Smith, any interesting places that are worthy of telling about?" John asked as he placed the cup upon the tabletop.

Again, Lily's lips spread into a gentle grin, "Nothing really, we went to New Earth."

"New Earth?" John inquired, his brow raising his hands grasped together on the table.

She nodded slightly, "Mmm, actually it's the fifteenth so it's New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New Earth."

John looked taken aback for a moment, "Get outta here."

"I'm serious." She said honestly, "It's around the 51st century. It has flying cars and applegrass."

Again, the young man creased his forehead, "Applegrass?"

"Yep." Lily said popping the 'p' the way her father characteristically did when he was explaining something. "Smells like apples."

"I figured." He said taking another drink, smiling over the rim when he caught Lily's grin to his response.

"I'm really glad that your dad let you come." John said setting his cup down once more.

Lily nodded, "I know, I think he's warming up to you."

Grabbing her free hand, their fingers intertwining, "I hope so."

Her soft golden brown skin tinted a light shade of rose color.

"So," Lily said breaking eye contact for a moment, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, "Why don't you talk about your family, where you grew up."

John's expression changed slightly, his eyes shifting towards the waitress, "Miss? Could I have some more coffee please?"

Lily watched John's face as his cup was filled with the amber liquid, she wondered if she had unintentionally said the wrong thing. When the waitress had left again Lily opened her mouth to speak again.

"Before you ask 'Did I say something wrong?'", John began adding an extra amount of sugar than he liked, "you didn't."

"It seems like I did." Lily protested against his peaceful demeanor.

John sighed softly, "No, it's just a very hard subject to talk about."

Lily tilted her head, wondering what could be so difficult.

John watched Lily's eyes trying to figure out what he meant, sighing deeply this time, "I don't have any family, not anymore."

Lily looked deep into his eyes, "What happened?" The unwanted bluntness in her voice.

He sighed sorrowfully, "They died."

She swallowed slowly, "I'm sorry, John."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, wanting him to open up to him, wanting more than anything to be part of his life, even if it was a tiny part.

John shrugged, "It was a car crash, my dad had a heart attack behind the wheel, and they slammed into a wall. It killed my mum and brother as well."

Tears shined in Lily's eyes, but they did not fall. John remained impassive, as if he had told this story a million times, in fact he had told it more times than that, but did not let on. As John told her how he had gone from a boy with a loving family to a lonely boy of 17, Lily had suddenly regretted nudging into his personal life. She wanted to know about the wondrous John Fenton, but as he told her family stories, she saw how much it pained him. Even if he did not show it on the outside, she could tell anyway. Lily asked him if he wanted to move this conversation to another location, seeing how the subject matter hurt him, but he refused; the more people were around the less likely he was to get overly emotional about it. This, to Lily, seemed rather odd; wondering if it was healthy to bottle up such emotions, and then realized that he had been dealing with this tragedy for nearly nine years, and although the wounds still hurt, they had healed.

What had been really unbearable was when John talked about his brother, Daniel. The younger brother in who John was very close to. He was only 13 when he had lost his life, and John told her that for years he felt utterly responsible for his sibling's death. Telling her that it was he that was suppose to pick him up from school that day, but was detained, for reasons John did not express. If not for him Daniel would have still been alive.

Lily had remained silent throughout his entire accounts of the past nine years, asking the occasional respectable questions here and there. Trying not to go where she was not wanted.

John had told her that it was only after his family's deaths that he had wanted to become a doctor, wanting to save the lives of strangers and keeping families whole.

They laughed at the coincidence of her father being called the Doctor and that her mother was a doctor as well. Lily was happy to see a smile on his face as he paid their bill and left the café. Once outside, the cool autumn breeze swirled about them, causing them to cling to one another to keep warm. Hand in hand John walked Lily down the path, it was such a pleasant night out that he had decided to walk instead of driving; that way Lily could take in the sights of the nightlife. He knew that Lily's grandparents, aunt, and uncle live around the city, but he didn't know for sure how much she saw of earth. It seemed to him that he knew so much about her, and yet at the same time he didn't know anything.

Unexpectedly, Lily stopped in her tracks, stopping John as well.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he watched her quickly take out her phone and hit the first contact number.

"I'm calling home, just to tell them that I'm stay a bit longer than I thought." She explain, "That is, if you want to." She added before hitting the '**call**' button.

John smiled, "I'd like that." Taking hold of her hand once more.

Lily lifted the phone to her ear and listened to the ring that was calling home.

A muffled "Hullo" answered on the other side and she recognized the voice belonging to her brother, obviously his mouth with food.

"Stephan, it's Lily."

"Oh," She heard him swallow and his voice become clearer, "Hello, Lil, so how's the date?"

She could have sworn she heard his eyebrows rise and fall; it was becoming one of those annoying little habits that he didn't seem to be breaking anytime soon, especially with John in her life. Brothers. She looked up at John quickly, he had turned his back; not wanting to appear as if he was eavesdropping on her conversation , she thought back to him describing how he felt when his family died, remembering Daniel. She realized how much she really did love Stephan, and was more appreciated of him in that moment than she had been in her entire life.

"It's still going on." Lily said, trying not to sound smug.

"Get you." Stephan said happily although a bit of detachment in his tone.

"Shut up." Lily retorted, and even from behind she saw John's cheeks pull back in a smile, "Just tell Mum and Dad that I'll be home late okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He sound faraway now, and she knew that he had stopped paying attention.

"I'm serious, don't forget."

"I wont!"

"Okay then, see ya later."

"Bye."

And they both hung up at the same time.

"Sorry 'bout that." Lily said, storing her mobile away in her small bag.

John turned back around, "That's okay, your parents worry, and it's a good thing."

Lily seemed slightly inapt about discussing families, particularly what John had told her. Sensing her uneasiness, he grabbed her hand in his once more and kissed it, "It's okay, really." And they started off again.

A few minutes later, Lily began to recognize her surroundings; they were passing by the park that was near her grandparent's house, "What are we doing here?" She asked when she noticed her home, the Tardis parked, on the opposite side of the road.

"I live here." John stated.

Lily stopped again, "You are joking!"

He shook his head, a confused smile on his lips, "Why would I be joking about that?"

Lily began to laugh.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" He asked, wanting in on her personal joke.

"My grandparents live here," Ignoring his expression Lily pointed a finger at the house in front of them, "And I live…"

He followed her finger as it made a 180 degree pass and directed his gaze at the blue police box.

"What do you know, I live…" He took her hand and tugged her along, he past by two houses and stopped in front of the third, "here."

Lily blinked, "Have you lived here long?"

John shrugged, "About nine years."

They both began to laugh, the entire situation was completely mad. Here they had been so close to each other and yet so far at the same time. Lily had been visiting her grandparents her entire life, she thought trying to remember if she had seen a young boy coming in and out of this house, a young boy of 17. And maybe he had seen a small girl of 11 running about with her brother when they got too bored to stay in the house.

"Funny world, eh?" He asked, as he made his way up to the door. Pulling out his keys he glanced over to her, "Wanna come in?"

Nervous uneasiness filled her then, trying to think of any advice her mother had given her about men and their ways. She could recall nothing. "For what?" She asked cautiously.

Taking a step towards her, "Nothing that you don't want."

Lily smiled softly, "You mean that, don't you?"

He nodded, "Every word."

She didn't know what struck her so quickly, but one minute she was standing considering all her options, and the next moment she was wrapped in a tight embrace, two pairs of lips smashed up against each other.

John fumbled with the key, but he managed to unlock the door and pull them both inside, without having to release from the kiss. Throwing the keys down on the small table in the hallway, his hands now free; he moved the limbs through her hair, around her waist, to the back of the neck.

Finally, with the burning alarm to bring oxygen to their lungs, they wrenched themselves apart from one another.

Feeling wonderful and flustered John offered to put the kettle on for tea; he scampered about the kitchen muttering about biscuits. Leaving Lily to explore the room, it looked like her grandmother's house, but every room was flipped; whereas Francine's living room was to the left, John's was to the right. She saw the door that lead to the kitchen, where John disappeared through. She looked about, there were books scattered about on the floor and a few small tables, papers as well; no doubt medical papers of some sort. He had some small potted plants that seemed to be clustered in a corner near the window in the living room, and a towered radio next to them. Unlike her grandparents' house John's dining room was not connected to the living room, it was on the opposite side of the hallway. There was a small window with the partitions closed, it obviously lead to the kitchen because she still heard John mumbling. Despite the unusual décor, in which nothing seemed to match; eclectic she believed they called it, what struck out was the use of colors. Royal purple on the dining room wall, gold on the walls in the living room, and tan carpet lined the floor in both rooms, it continued down the hallway and up the stairs, no doubt covering the floors on the second landing as well.

It was very strange and yet at the same time it worked.

John came in then, in his hand was a tray, on it a pot and cups, "Here we go." He said as he made his way into the living room and setting the platter down on a flat stack of papers. It looked as if the tray was going to topple over any minute, but it must have been a lot sturdier than at first glance.

He sat down and motioned for her to sit down as well, "There's something about one person standing and another sitting I don't like."

Lily nodded and sat down next to him watching him pour out a cup for her and himself.

She took a sip and sighed.

"Good?" He asked.

Lily nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome." John replied, taking a sip from his own.

Lily set her cup aside, staring up at him; trying to form her words, trying to understand was exactly was taking place. She had basically jumped him outside his house and now they were taking tea as if nothing had happened. Didn't he want this? Want her? Did _she_ want this? She had to be extremely sure about this.

John looked at her, she was locked in her mind, and he loved her for that. 'Wait a moment,' his mind screamed, 'love? You _**love**_ her for that? Steady yourself boy, you just met her.' _'Three months ago' _He argued with himself. 'Three months is not a long time' _'true'_ 'then why use the term "love"?' _'I don't know, I just did. Now leave me alone.' _'Alright but it was you that was losing a battle with yourself.' _'Oh, shut it!'_

"John, are you alright?"

Her gentle voice brought him back down to earth, he nodded "Yes, perfectly fine."

"Good." She said before she could stop herself.

John met Lily's dark brown eyes, and he wondered which parent had blessed her with such remarkable eyes.

John reached a hand out and ran it along her cheek. His long fingers running down Lily's jaw line, smiling slightly when she leaned into his touch.

Moving his other hand to her other side of her face, causing Lily to sigh contently.

John sidled closer to her, lowering his mouth to hers. Despite the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach, his kiss was gentle.

Lily suppressed a gasp as John's lips met hers, with eyes closed, she felt his one hands move behind her head, keeping her in place. She wrapped her arms around his waist, deepening the embrace.

John moved his hands to the small of her back.

Pulling away, Lily stared into John's piercing brown eyes; she couldn't really explain what she found in them. Lust, maybe. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before they would come to this. Although, he had promised that they would only go as far as she wanted.

She hadn't expected to feel this way, a few embraces, but nothing more. However, with John's gentle touches, and firm strokes of his hands, Lily felt an odd sensation growing inside her.

Lily chewed her bottom lip, her eyes unsure and shy, "I never…um…"

"Shh." John said, bringing his hands back to her face, "We don't…"

"I want to." She said her eyes proving her words.

John smiled plainly, "Are you sure?"

Lily felt a bit dizzy, but nodded anyway. She _did_ want this as much as he did.

Taking her hand in his own, he brought it to his lips and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

Tugging gently on the hand in his, he pulled Lily with him towards the stairs. Leading them up the steps they rounded the banister and walked towards the partial open door at the opposite end of the hall. Keeping eyes met with one another they entered the darkened room, John reached for the switch on the wall and the room flooded with light.

Looking about, his room was pretty much the same as the rest of the flat, mismatched odds and ends scattered the tiny desk that was pushed up against the furthermost wall. His bed in the middle, the headboard also pushed up against the wall as well, a window, when facing the bed, was to the right. There were shelves hung up over the desk, various books of sizes lined it. There was also another door that Lily guessed lead to the bathroom.

She noted the color of the walls, the way the pale green harmonized with the tan carpet.

As Lily diverted her eyes to and for, John leaned forward and kissed her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, bringing her attention back to him instantly. He stepped back and ran a finger pushing a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

Lily felt her hearts flutter, beating rapidly beneath her chest. The sensation intensifying with each passing moment, she let out a small gasp when John scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, resting her head on the pillows. The both released a pleasant moan as they resumed their kisses.

Not wanting to seem hasty, and yet at the same time couldn't helping himself, John slowly moved his left hand and began to touch the skin under her shirt. Again Lily gasped, but made no effort in stopping him. Of course, the doubt and slight fear lingered a bit in the back of her mind, but the feeling was so strong and pleasurable that she wanted to continue.

In a silent confession, Lily admitted that the only naked body of a male that she had seen was that of her brother. When they were both were of that young age when sex nor embarrassment ever entered their minds. She remembered, plus with the help of photos of her and Stephan, when their mother would bathe them together. Lily smiled in her head, it was a grand time when she was younger, not having to deal with the internal problems that she faced now.

She also had to admit as well that the art of lovemaking had never struck her mind, even when she should have been a sex starved teenager, Lily always found more important things to do. Her mother had, of course, given her the 'talk' when she had entered the woman world. To her own surprise, or maybe it was due to the fact that she was part Time Lord, Lily found the subject of sex tedious. She knew that her father had indeed bended to its will, but if he enjoyed it or not was not something she was willing to discuss with him.

And yet, here she was looking up at John Fenton, a man she had met 3 months ago. He was completely undressed now, and to her astonishment, so was she. She instantly went to cover herself with her hands but was stopped by John's grip.

Lily's eyes roamed over him, the way his muscles curved and the chiseled lines of his arms and chest.

He did have a beautiful body; her mind was kicking herself for never investigating further in the male physique.

"Your beautiful." He whispered, causing her skin to tint soft red with the blush.

She felt heat rising up, out of her as he pressed his body to hers. Kissing passionately, she became aware that his fingers were slowly moving past her stomach to the lower half of her.

"Lily, do you trust me?" She heard him ask, but was too caught up in the sensation that she didn't answer. She adjusted her eyes and met his through the haze that seemed to block her vision.

"It's very important, Lily, do you trust me?" He repeated.

Slowly she nodded, and whispered a trembled, "Yes." That appeared to be the magic word, sudden pain and delight shot through Lily, causing her to cry out.

John placed his other hand on her forehead stroke back her hair affectionately, whispering words of kindness and devotion.

As he continued the sensual act, Lily found herself relaxing to his touch. The pain lessened and began to enjoy the movements of his fingers. She thought she heard him ask if she had ever done this act before, she shook her head, "Never interested me." She told him, _until now_; she thought.

Suddenly, the actions stopped and she forced herself to come down from the incredible high she was experiencing.

Lily was breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down, eyes fluttering. She heard him rustling about in the locker beside the bed, Lily glanced over to see a flash of foil in John's hand.

She knew what it was, and came to a conclusion that she wanted this, wanted him.

John reclined upon one elbow watching Lily sleep, a gentle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He reached out a finger and traced her supple lips. John studied the way that her eyelashes fell upon her cheek, her dark skin contrasted against the black lashes.

She mumbled something that he didn't quite make out, but just made him grin wider. He took in the full of her, she was a sight alright. The sheets were down and about her waist, she had muscles as well, her build toned but so much that it was unattractive. All that running she had told him about had certainly affected her.

John ran his finger down her neck and down between breasts and towards a spot on her stomach, just above her navel. The skin was raised there in a slender vertical line. It was paler than the rest of her skin, according to his medical expertise the scar looked like a result of a knife wound. It was one of the many questions that he'd have to ask her someday.

There was something about this strange, fascinating young woman that slept next to him. She was human and not human, altogether a great mystery that he wanted to figure out, even if that meant taking the rest his life to find it. He'd had many girlfriends in the past, some he'd only had thought of for a couple of hours, but none of them had been what Lily Jones-Smith was. She was different, and he liked that.

Lily stirred, her mouth opening in a yawn. She brought her hand up and covered her mouth, her back arching and her eyes opening to the sunlight streaming through the blinds over the window.

Using her palm she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she blinked a couple of times, Lily turned her head to face him. He caught her off guard when she found his eyes staring back at her, her surprised expression turned to one of delight.

"Hi." She whispered.

John grinned, "Good morning, how are you?"

She went to pull the blankets over her exposed body, but John stopped her, "No."

"I feel fine…great even." Lily replied when his cheeky actions prevented her from shielding her body against him. However, by unknown reasons she did not feel offended, but rather aroused further.

"How 'bout you?"

He nodded in his hand, "Fine…great even."

They both shared a laugh, John immediately bent down and captured her lips with his.

"Mmm." Lily murmured, as she shivered at his touch.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Fine, here." He pulled the blankets up around her.

Lily lifted her arms and lowered them on top of the sheets and smugly sank lower into the bed.

"I have to get going soon." She said, turning her body so she laid upon her side looking at him.

"So soon?" John asked, moving his free hand and placing it on her shoulder.

Lily nodded, "They'll be waiting."

He sighed, defeated, "When do you think we'll see each other again?"

She shrugged simply, "I don't know. A month."

"A month?" He repeated, sliding up from his laying position to lean up, his back to the headboard.

Lily did the same, the sheets still wrapped around her, "I'm sorry," She began trying to sound apologetic as she was, "It's just with traveling, time is lost to us. Months go by and we don't realize it, but my dad can set the date so it would be as if it has only been a couple of days for you."

John was hesitate for a moment, "But, not for you."

She nodded, "Not for me." Confirming his statement.

"So…you could find someone else, be completely playing the field and then show up here as if no time had past." There was a smile on his face, but his expression did not match his tone, so Lily couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"I would never do that." She answered him honestly despite the confusion of his 'playfulness', she knew that regardless of her answer he would not like it either way.

They were silent for moment, each avoiding one another's eyes. John's thumb rubbed Lily shoulder, thinking of some way of keeping her here with him. Nothing was coming to mind.

"You," Lily began, bringing John's attention to her, "Could come with me, travel with me and my family."

John's gaze shifted away from her, "I can't."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

He swallowed hard, "I'm afraid that if I go, I might never want to come back."

Her eyes widened a moment, so he wasn't frightened of going to the furthest reaches of time and space, but rather that he would become hooked, addicted to it. She never would believe that someone would miss a planet, she guessed she had to blame her father once again. Never having a planet to call her own, there was never attachment to the ones that she had visited along her travels. Nor did she feel connected to Earth, besides her family, she never wanted to live on the blue, green planet.

Watching her for a moment, he sighed, "Come on, let's get you home."

He peeled back the blankets, drinking her in, "I hope you come back soon."

She nodded, "I will, I promise."

They walked outside, hand in hand, as they made their way up the street. The autumn air cooling their skin. They both stopped when the memorable blue police box was seen in its usual spot across the street from her grandmother's house.

John stood in front of her and kissed her for the millionth time since last night, holding her face in his hands he smiled at her, "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah," She nodded, "Thank you for last night."

"Anytime." He promised.

**

* * *

**

I gave you two chapters, now go and review! Thanks.

**VampMistress**


	7. Just A Child

**Sorry again for the delay, don't hold it against me. I can't say when the next chapter will be up; I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is going on with this story. You can say I'm making it up as I go along. It's good so far, I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor paced the console room, his hands clasped together behind his back. His brown eyes locked on the door, waiting for his daughter to come through any moment. Within his pocket was the mobile, much to his unexpected surprise it hadn't sounded, not once.

Martha came in, a mug of tea in her hand. She did not mention to her husband that worry had entered her mind a while back. She trusted her daughter more than anything, but being a parent with a child that had not contacted them in 24 hours. Scenarios had run through her mind, Lily hurt; or worst. However, she quickly dismissed them, although she had not personally met John Fenton, in this time line, Martha had a sense of trust for him. Since that day she had seen him in the alternate time line when Lily was human, she knew John was good for Lily; she just knew it.

The Doctor didn't notice her come into the room. He kept pacing the metal grating his trainers thumping with each step.

Martha set the mug on the floor and walked over to the Doctor. As he was making his turn, Martha stood in his path; arms outstretched. The Doctor kept walking, eyes still diverted, and paced right into her with a slight 'oomph', he grabbed the arms that were in front of him.

His eyes left the door and looked down into his wife's sort gaze. The Doctor tried to smile, but it quickly left his face.

Martha could not make out the expression on the Doctor's face. Anger, concern, torment. "Come on, Love, she's fine."

"Do you know that, honestly know that?" He asked immediately.

Martha sighed, and shook her head, "No, I can't."

The Doctor echoed Martha's sigh and finally sat down on the jump seat.

"Why don't you find her telepathically? Use your mind." Martha knew that her husband was strongly connected to their children. And the Doctor had, on occasion, used the technique to located them; especially Stephan.

"I've tried." He said, almost desperately.

"And what?" Martha asked, knowing that her husband's attempts had been futile, but she wanted to know exactly what had happened.

The Doctor's gaze was downcast and his voice low when he spoke, "There's nothing, just nothing. She must have blocked her mind away."

Martha looked astonished, "You taught her that?" Her tone was one of disapproval and amazement.

Again to her disbelief the Doctor shook his head, "No, I didn't." His voice seemed as dumbfounded as Martha's was.

"Then how?" She asked.

He stood, shrugged his shoulders, "I wish I could tell you."

They both looked up when the door, at the foot of the ramp, opened. Lily walked in, a sad smile on her face. Peeling off her coat, she did not notice her parent's faces starring at her. She placed the coat upon the rarely used coat rack.

"Hello!" She called out, stepping on the ramp, still unaware of the Doctor or Martha, "I'm back!"

"Hello." Martha said, her arms folded her chest.

Lily saw her parents, both of them looking serious and annoyed, and the young girl's smile faded rather quickly. She looked back and forth between her mother and father.

"Watcha?" She asked quietly.

Martha's brow rose, as her father looked as though he was surprised to see her at all.

"Where have you been?" Martha asked, her motherly manner kicking in.

Lily moved her shoulder in an obvious gesture, "With John."

"All night?" The Doctor asked this time, his voice low, but Lily heard him.

Their daughter nodded, "Yes, I called last night."

There was a pause in the room, glances darted to one another's faces.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Lily asked.

Of course, they knew who she was talking about.

"Stephan!" The Doctor shouted aloud as well as inside his head, knowing that one or the other was going to reach his son.

It didn't take long to her the running of feet on the floor coming from the middle hallway. Stephan appeared a moment later, he had a sock in his hand, the other already on his foot. He panted slightly, as he reached down and placed the garment on his bare foot. "Yes?" He asked looking at his father, who had called him.

But it was Lily who spoke, "Why didn't you tell them that I was with John?"

Stephan came into the room fully and looked upon his sister, "What?" Suddenly his eyes widened, and his mouth opened in a state of regret, "Oh no."

Lily smiled sarcastically, "Now you remember."

"I'm sorry, Lil." He looked at his parents and with an earnest voice he said, "Lily was going to be with John longer than she thought she was going to be." His lips forced a smile, but no one smiled in return. "What? I'm sorry, okay."

Martha shook her head, looking back at the Doctor and eyeing him pointedly.

The Doctor caught the hint instantly, "I'm sorry, Lily, really." He said earnestly.

Lily nodded, "I'm sorry too, for worrying you. I should have known not to leave messages with Stephan while he's eating."

"Oi!" Stephan exclaimed, "That was uncalled for." He stuck his chest out a bit, his eyes tying to bear down at her from across the room.

Lily smirked, "And yet it is so very true."

Three faces broadened with identical grins, even Stephan managed to smile at himself.

"Well, now that, that's settled, we're just glad that you are home and safe." Martha said, bringing the tension down in the room.

The Doctor nodded, and muttered a small, "Yes."

Lily didn't say anything, but watched both her parents stare inanely at her, she knew that they both wandered how her date went; Stephan had left the room, not really caring either way. He knew that however it went, he would hear about it sooner or later.

Lily picked the grating below her feet with the toe of her shoe, "So John's nice, and he sends his 'Hellos'." She lied, but wanted to put John in her parents' good eye. John would have sent his greeting, probably, if he hadn't had other things on his mind.

"Oh, that's nice. Isn't it Doctor?" Martha asked, touching his arm lightly.

Again, the Doctor murmured a tiny, "Yes."

Martha glared slightly at him, but turned back to her daughter, "Did you two have a nice time?"

Lily nodded quickly, wondering how long it was going to take her mother to beat around the bush and ask her straight out why she found it necessary to spend the night with John. Her mother was quite smart when it came to things like this, and of course her father; the man that had the power of time at his fingertips, was completely oblivious to anything with the growing up of his children. Maybe it was because he was trying so desperately to keep his children young in his mind.

"Yes." Lily said, "We had dinner and then went back to his place." Her eyes lit up, ignoring her father's expression, "You will never guess where John lives."

The Doctor shrugged, "Three doors down from your grandparents."

Lily frowned, "Well that took the fun out of it."

Her parents eyes met, an action not lost on Lily, before Martha smile brightly, "Really? Wow, that's a nice coincidence."

Lily smiled broadly, "Yeah, it's a nice place."

"So when are we going to meet him?" Martha asked, taking her eyes off the Doctor's nervous movements with his hands.

"I dunno, whenever he's free, he wants to meet you all properly. I have to ask him when he has free time, he's a doctor so his schedule is hectic." Lily told them, taking the clips out of her hair, the dark locks falling down her back and shoulders.

"Oh, he's a doctor, did you hear that, Darling." Martha said, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder, rubbing it affectionately.

The Doctor nodded, "That's nice."

"Yeah, he's great." Lily said almost daydream-like.

"Did you sleep with him?" The Doctor asked bluntly.

Martha and Lily stared stunned at the straightforwardness of his question, Martha turned her gaze to her daughter; her curiosity outweighing the urge to slap her husband.

Lily opened her mouth, and diverted her eyes before she nodded.

Martha crossed the room and pulled her daughter into her arms, Lily returned her mother's embrace, her eyes closed as she felt the tears welling up.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked, taking a step back and putting her daughter at arms length.

Lily nodded, as Martha's hand ran over her daughter's cheek lovingly, wiping away the tears that had managed to get past the stronghold Lily had put up.

Mother and daughter exchanged warmhearted smiles, while the Doctor looked rather miserable.

Martha turned around to look at him, wanting him to say something hopeful.

"Does he know? About you, about us?" He asked, his voice solemn.

Lily nodded.

"And you told him." The Doctor's voice was loud, but not entirely filled with anger, rather fear.

Lily's hands flew forward, the palms facing up, "What was I suppose to say?" She asked, dropping her arms. "That the police box that disappeared before him on more than one occasion was nothing more than an **illusion**?"

The Doctor stared strait into her eyes and said nothing.

Almost taken aback by his silence, Lily continued, "That's it!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide, "I should have told him that we are traveling magicians and we travel in a 'magic box'."

"Lily." Martha said quietly, "Wrong tone." If it was not her husband's attitude towards this whole situation she did not like, it was the sarcasm that dripping off her daughter's words.

Ducking her head, Lily muttered a soft apology.

"You can't trust him." The Doctor said, trying now to justify his reasons.

Lily shook her head, "But I can."

The Doctor's gaze was more intent, waiting for her to give evidence that the man, John Fenton was the innocent person his daughter had labeled him as.

She sighed, "I don't exactly know how to put it, I can feel it though."

The Doctor smirked, "Feel it?"

"You're the one to talk." Lily said abruptly bringing her father's attention back to her, "What about Mum?"

The Doctor's mouth hung open at these words, he suddenly thought back to when Lily had said the words. This was yet another incident, which jarred back memories of the alternate timeline. He remembered standing in the same room they were in now, she had said those exact words out of anger, they hadn't made sense then, but now…

He looked at Martha, he had not missed his startling vacant expression, her brow creased, but she said nothing.

Getting no help from his wife, the Doctor looked back at Lily, "What about her?" He echoed his previous reply, wondering where this conversation would lead them this time; hoping that it would not end up with him slapping her, or her vanishing into thin air.

"You forgot her." She said, the words not changing from the last time.

The Doctor automatically shook his head, "No, never." His hearts quickened a bit, his eyes blinking more than usual.

"But you did," Lily said, "You told Mum you were an alien, the first time you met."

The Doctor swallowed rather awkwardly, he was relieved; knowing now that haunting exchange of past words was over. He wondered if the two timelines had managed to converge on one another, very briefly. Or on the other hand, it was just a funny coincidence.

He simply shook his head, his mind back on the discussion before him, "That was different." He said, "We were in a tight spot, and it…she had to know. Besides, she didn't believe me at first, not until the Jadoon found us." He smiled at Martha quickly recalling the memory.

"But, you trusted her." Lily pushed.

The Doctor shifted, "Well…I suppose."

"You trusted her," Lily interjected, "Like a gut instinct, that she could be trusted knowing what you are."

Knowing that he was defeated, the Doctor slowly nodded.

"It's how I trust John, I can't explain it, it just is what it is." She told him again.

Lily saw her father's face, his hands on his hips, his eyes once again looking down at his shoes.

"I'm not doing this on purpose." She said causing her dad to look up towards her, "It's not my fault that he managed to capture my hearts."

Scoffing, the Doctor turned away from her and faced Martha.

"Listen to her." His wife whispered to him.

"That's all I've been doing, she's just a child." The Doctor said.

Lily laughed aloud, "A child?"

Both her parents looked at her.

"A child?" Lily nodded, "A child who had stopped an intergalactic battle at the age of 13, who had watched millions die on Bawos as the sun burned away their planet. I grew up a long time ago, you made sure of that." Her voice was not full of anger or sadness it was merely a gentle calmness.

The Doctor walked towards her, placing his hands on her upper arms, "I know, Lily, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You always do that." Lily said, "You try to keep me and Stephan shut up in here. Don't get me wrong, I love the Tardis, and I'm really content with the life I was born into. But, I have to wander outside the box, even if I happen to journey to Earth, then I'll go. I get that from you, you know; it's not my fault at all."

The Doctor's eyes widened, hoping that they would not have to repeat her moving to Earth, they had already duplicated an upsetting dialogue; he did not want to live through her leaving them as well. Taking a soft deep breath, "Do you want to leave?" He asked not helping himself from using the same question from before, and at the same time catching his family off guard.

Martha and Lily stared at him for a moment; Lily was frozen on the spot. After a moment she shook her head, "No, I don't want to leave."

Her parents let out the breaths they had been holding.

"But, maybe, if you were to invite John to travel with us, I'm sure he would say yes." Lily said to her father, "That way you won't have to interrupt an adventure just so I could go on a date."

In all logic, it made sense, but the Doctor found it relatively difficult to ask a young man that he hardly knew; to come and join his family with the traveling and adventures. Especially, when the young man was extremely taken with his daughter.

With the feeling that all eyes were on him, the Doctor sighed, "I'll think about it, after we meet him, okay?"

Lily let out a tiny cry of happiness as she moved to hug her father tightly.

The Doctor glanced over Lily's shoulder to Martha who smiled softly, and in spite of everything, the Doctor smiled too.

**

* * *

**

There you go; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.

**VampMistress**


	8. Truths and Secrets

**Okay I'm warning you now, if you know my previous stories, there is a touch of 'mature' themes in them, and this is the chapter that really confirms that. So I'm just letting you know. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**XDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXX**

The Doctor held Martha's waist, looking up at her. She was beautiful, almost goddess like; her dark skin simply glowed in the firelight. Her face weathered by age and wisdom, was contorted with immense pleasure. He wondered, once more, what he had done to deserve such a person in his life. Martha was everything to him, in his whole nine hundred and twenty three years of life, he had never known such a person; a person that had so much life within them. Martha Jones was this and so much more. He was lucky to have meet his previous companions, although, he loved and cared for every single on of them; it was Martha that he felt connected to. His soul-mate.

As soon as the word crossed his mind, a cry above him brought him back to the present. His grip tightened around her middle, as he thrust his hips up, letting out a grunt himself. Two more sharp thrusts and Martha collapsed upon his chest panting slightly. He reached up and stroked her hair, his mouth spread into a grin when she sighed contently.

Martha lifted her head and stared into her husband's eyes, her smile so big that her white teeth shown.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi."

Martha kissed the chest beneath her. Her hands clinging to his arms.

The Doctor's eyes closed automatically to his wife's touch. Rassilon, he loved her, truly loved her. His hands draped on the small of her back.

Feeling himself coming down from his high, the Doctor watched as Martha shifted slightly removing him from her.

"So let me ask you this," The Doctor began moving so he could look her in the face, "Do you think I should ask John to come with us?"

Martha didn't hesitate to shrug, "I don't know, Love. I mean, it really depends on you." She said honestly.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling, "Gee, thanks."

"Well, it's your Tardis, your home…"

"It's yours too." The Doctor interrupted looking at her seriously, "You must know that."

Martha nodded, "Of course I do, I just mean that I don't mind either way." Martha said as she ran a finger along his cheek.

The Doctor closed eyes to her touch, loving her just a bit more with the tender stroke than he did a moment ago.

"If we really think about it, it's John choice really." Martha said.

The Doctor nodded, "Yep, I mean he has a successful career, family…"

"Well, actually Doctor, he doesn't."

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She sighed quietly, "His family's dead, Lily said they were killed in a car accident."

"His whole family?" He inquired.

She nodded, "I can't imagine a 17 year old losing your mother, father, and brother all at the same time."

The Doctor shook his head briefly, he didn't like losing anyone, even at his age.

"He's got no one?"

Martha shifted and reclined on the headboard, "Lily recalls him mentioning a godfather, but he's only seen him a handful of times in nine years since the accident."

The Doctor made a small sound with his throat obviously in disapproval of John's godfather's actions.

"Wait a minute!" The Doctor said suddenly, "Nine years? That means he's 26, Lily's only 19."

"Doctor," Martha said patiently, "Your 923, I'm 48." She stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, touching her arm lightly.

"I'm…I just can't believe I'm almost fifty." She said quietly.

"That's not old you know." He assured her.

She smiled, "I know, I know."

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, I know what'll make you feel younger."

She smirked, licking her lips seductively looking down at his growing erection that began to tent the sheet just enough for it to be recognizable slightly.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that exactly?"

"How 'bout having another baby?" His voice serious.

Martha burst out laughing, "That's a good one."

The Doctor quickly began to laugh half heartedly, hiding his disappointed expression.

The loss an sadness for John Fenton had left, but was certainly not forgotten.

"I'll ask him, if you want." The Doctor said, changing the subject, as he too moved to lean up against the headboard, pulling a blanket up to cover them.

"So," Martha began cautiously, "You are only going to ask him because he has no family?"

"Ye…no." The Doctor corrected, "Apart from Lily, the reason I didn't want him aboard was because I didn't want to tear him away from his normal life; his family, friends."

He grasped her hand and continued, "I've done enough of that, I hate the repercussions."

Knowing what he was getting at she squeezed the hand holding hers, "You did not tear me away, Doctor."

Moving so she could look into his eyes, she took a steady breath, "You are my family, and for Mum and Dad, Leo, Tish; they knew I was made for you; just as you are for me. They didn't hate you for it.

The Doctor gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, maybe Mum, in the beginning." She laughed lightly, and was joined quickly by the Doctor.

She squealed when he lunged at her, pinning her against the mattress and begun to tickle her. He was certainly glad that the Tardis could soundproof the room when asked. With Martha's cries of pleasure or chortles of laughter; either way they would have surely waken Lily and Stephan.

The Doctor quit his ministrations, and bent to kiss her neck. He recalled the look in her eyes when she had said her age. Martha may be two eyes she of fifty, but tonight he was going to make her feel like the day he had met her.

Pulling the sheet away from their bodies.

"You know for two people getting on in years, we are pretty damn good looking." the Doctor said as he kissed her lips and began to move within her once more before she could answer.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be up soon.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**VampMistress**


	9. Bumpy Road to Love

**Hello my wonderful readers, guess what? If you haven't taken a peek at my profile lately I have decided to write 2 more stories that's in this series. Yep, so the conclusion of this whole series won't be done until much later. Thanks again for reading.**

**This chapter is dedicated to LunaSolTierra and xxxSugar Plum Fairyxxx. Thanks for everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

* * *

Lily stood in the living room, looking down at John; ignoring his constant comments about standing and sitting.

"They really want to meet you." She said, her hands in her pockets, looking like her father in that moment than she had in her entire 19 years.

Lily hoped she was channeling the Doctor's talent for convincing people. The look on John's face was inconclusive, which didn't help her at all.

John Fenton rested his elbows on his knees, his chin on his open palms. His eyes watching Lily as she talked.

"Besides, I want them to meet you. I give you nothing but high praises, they're sure to love you."

They both sighed at the same time, one trying to find something else to say, the other working out all the possible outcomes of meeting her parents, in his head.

Finally, John stood and went to the window, his hands clasped behind his back. He watched a small brown bird splash about in the birdbath that was in the backyard. There was not a cloud in the sky blue sky. Momentarily, his mind drifted, he tried to think about what things was that shade of blue, he couldn't.

He turned back and looked into Lily's eyes; he slowly walked to her and placed his hands on her bare arms. Leaning forward, their lips met, it was not rushed nor did it result in anything more than the apparent gesture. They simply savored the feel for one another; the way three hearts pounded almost in time.

Lily's hands found his shoulders just as they broke apart.

She looked up into his dark brown eyes, again not able to read his face. A small gasp escaped her lips when John bent forwards once again and kissed her forehead. Then moved to kiss each temple, eyelids, and lastly the corners of her mouth. The contact was gentle and completely sensual.

John's hand came up and cupped the sides of her face, "I…" He broke off suddenly.

The shrill ringing of a phone sounded, John looked torn for a moment, contemplating the idea of going or staying with her.

He nodded, and began to move away from her, and as he started walking away, he kissed her quickly whispering, "I love you." Then disappearing into the other room.

Lily was confused, and a little dazed. But in a good way; a very good way. Her eyes were blinking normally, her breathing was normal as well. She wasn't expecting such a declaration like this, not in a million years.

She could still register John talking in the background, she thought when, if ever, this moment had come she would have been a nervous wreck. Not being able to see, breath, or hear at all. She was smiling at these wonderful turn of events, happy to know that her wits would be intact when John returned to explain his unexpected confession.

A few moments later, she heard the 'click' of the phone being replaced on its cradle, and the sound of John's footsteps as he made his way back to the living room. She noticed that his steps were not quick or slow.

John appeared in the doorway, she mentally remarked his stature when he re-entered the room. He was slightly shorter than when he had left. She realized that he was slouching more than usual, he reminded her of a guilty puppy seeking forgiveness.

'_He told you he loved you, and look at him, not rushing in your arms. He's not smothering you with kisses and words of endearment.' _Lily's mind said.

"_Maybe he doesn't know how I took his profession." _Lily told herself.

'_Of course not, the way he ran out of here so quickly.'_

"_He was answering his phone."_

'_Oh, his phone! Well, then, that's one I haven't heard in a while.'_

"_What are you talking about; you never heard anything like that ever."_ Lily reminded herself.

'_What are you going to do then, huh?'_

Lily figuratively shrugged, _"I guess, tell him how I feel."_

'_And how do you feel?'_

"I don't know." Lily said aloud.

John's face was confused for a moment and Lily understood why; remembering that she had in fact said the words aloud.

"I, um, what do you mean, 'you love me'?" Lily asked instead.

John shifted slightly in place, his eyes looking into hers, "I love you."

"Wow." Lily said, saddened by the fact that she had nothing better to say to him.

"So," John shrugged, "Whadda say?"

"I don't know." Lily said, "I mean I like you, I really do."

John looked down, "Too soon, huh?" He said, trying desperately to laugh the embarrassing moment off, "I was trying to be rationally, I mean 3 months isn't long, especially since we've seen so few of each other. It's just that, you've done something to me, Lily Jones, I can't explain it. I was way off, wasn't I?"

Lily rushed into his arms, "John, no, it's just that I find those particular words hard to say."

He didn't meet her gaze; he held her arms, not holding her to him.

"Please, don't take it like that…" She sighed frustratingly.

"Lily, you don't have to explain."

"But, I do." Lily said, placing her hands on either side of his face making him look at her, "It's unfair to you John."

He shook his head, "I don't understand, how is loving me unfair?"

"John, I'm always on the go, that's my life. And I won't always be there for you, we live in very different worlds, well actually I don't live on a world, so I guess you live on a world, I live in a spaceship." Lily smiled nervously.

John smiled down at her, "I don't care, Lily, I really don't. Just as long as I get to see you."

"But John, I won't see you everyday." Lily said, "That's not fair either."

John looked down, again, not meeting her eyes.

Lily could see that his mind was working, on what she didn't know, but she could have sworn that she saw tears welling up in his eyes. However, they quickly faded away.

"I could come with you." He finally said.

Lily's brow creased, "Wha?"

John swallowed, "I could come with you." He repeated, his hands tightening on her arms, this time stepping forward, pulling her a tad closer to him.

Lily shook her head, "No, you would be unhappy, and I couldn't bear being the reason for your unhappiness."

He raised his hand and caressed her face, tucking some hair behind her ear, "As long as you're with me, then I'll be happy." He replied honestly.

Lily parted her lips, but before she could say anything, he covered her mouth with his own. Wrapping his arms around her slender middle, drawing her up into a tight embrace.

He knew that he would never be jump the gun under normal circumstances, but he was being sincere when he said that Lily had completely changed his life in just a few short months. He had also meant that he loved her, there had only been one other that had graced his life to actually fall in love with him. It was right after his family's deaths, he was vulnerable and he found it hard to return the affection. Maybe that was the difficulty with Lily, perhaps something in her life prevented her from loving him back. All she needed was time, after all; that was all he had needed.

When they pulled away, smiles appeared on both their faces, and John noticed a brilliant sparkle in her eyes.

"I lo…" Lily began, but John stopped her.

"You don't have to say it."

She opened her mouth again, and he placed a finger on her lips, "You say it, when you mean it."

Lily swallowed this time, "Okay." She whispered, as she kissed his cheek softly, "So did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He asked as he took down her hair, watching transfixed as it cascaded down her shoulders and back.

"Would you consider coming with me?"

He nodded instantly, "If you wanted me to."

Lily bit her lip, when he began to play his fingers along the nape of her neck, "I do, but what about your job."

"Lily do you want me to come or not?" He asked seriously.

"I just don't want you to be…"

"Love, I won't be, just let me see how it's like; that is if your family wouldn't mind. And when I mean 'family' I mean your father." John said cautiously.

"Well, you still didn't answer my question, 'will you meet my family?'" Lily asked again.

A grin danced upon his face, and he nodded, "Of course. I just hope that you're not lying about your dad, you know, warming up to me."

Lily smirked, "Yeah, me too."

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. Chapter 10 is written and waiting, so as soon as you review, I'll post it.

**VampMistress**


	10. Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who...but I do own: Lily and Stephan Jones-Smith, John Fenton, James Perkins, and all the other minor characters...plus all the creatures and planets that I make up off the top of my head. So take that BBC!**

* * *

Lily fidgeted on the blue jump seat that was adjacent to the yellow run down one. Ever since it had been arranged for John to meet her family, she had been fine. That was until her mother had invited him to the get-together that her grandmother was giving. Now Lily was nervous. She had already vomited twice that morning, and she could have sworn that she had lost at least one dress size that week. And on top of that, she had John's declaration ringing in the back of her head. She felt bad about not saying anything to him, it's not that she didn't love him, she did; tremendously. She just found saying the exact words, that was the difficult part.

As Lily sat there, she recalled one of their meetings. At her father's protests and her mother's insistences Lily was allowed to spend the week with her grandparents, most of which she spent with John. She remembered one night after they had made love, an act that Lily found more enjoyable each time, during which John had whispered, yelled, and chanted the three endearing words. Lily, apart from the sounds of pleasure, had remained silent.

_She could still see his eyes burning into hers as he had said, "I can't sit here with my arms and heart open to someone who doesn't love me back."_

_"John," She had said, "It's not that I don't, it's just the words themselves."_

_"So you do love me?" He had asked._

_"I think so."_

_John's disappointed face would haunt her forever. It was three words, only just not the three he wanted to hear. Nevertheless, he answered, "That's good enough, for now."_

Now he was about to meet the family of a girl who 'thought' she loved him. How he still wanted to be in her life was beyond her. She didn't deserve him that's for sure.

"Are you ready?"

Lily looked up at her mother, trailing behind her was her father and brother. She could tell by the looks on their faces that she had managed to ruin another trip for them. She wondered how big she could make the rift between her family and John. That, she had promised herself, would be one thing she'd never do, yet, it seemed to get harder and harder each time. She wanted to be with her family, and with John. How she was going to do both appeared to be impossible. Even when she saw so many impossible things in her life, this was one matter that was exactly as it seemed to be.

This was certainly a predicament.

Martha placed her coat over her shoulders, "Are you ready?" She asked again.

Lily nodded hesitantly, "Yeah."

"Okay then." Martha said with a smiled, she looked over her husband and son.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten the mass down, but instead made it spike up even more. He really had wanted to take the family to Cinattomek, it was one of the best swimming holes in the entire universe, but nooooo. It wasn't that he didn't want to properly meet John, and he was sure that with Francine, James, Tish, Leo, their spouses, their children, along with Martha, Stephan and himself. Well, it was certainly one occasion that he didn't want to miss. Cinattomek could wait.

Martha walked up to Lily, also taking her in. They were both dressed in black slacks, Martha in a blue top, with Lily in green. Lily's hair was done up in a tight ponytail, she had been given her father's hair; unmanagable even with hours of trying to tame it. Lily envied her mother and brother, as she fussed with the ends of her hair. Martha lovingly slapped her daughter's hand away, with a smile.

"It's going to be fine." Her mother said.

Lily shuddered lightly, and grinned back, "I guess we should go."

Martha mouthed an 'okay' and turned to the Doctor, he nodded and went to the controls. With a few flicks and twists the Tardis came to life, it whirled and groaned as it traveled through the vortex. A moment later it stopped with a gentle thud, the Doctor looked up at the center console, taking note at the cheerfulness of his ship. There was a sharp twinge of betrayal, but he quickly shrugged it off.

Lily was the first to the door, taking her coat from the coat rack. She always found it odd that her father had a perfectly good coat tree next to the door when he always threw his over one of the coral branches. She watched as he placed the garment over his body, the long brown coat wrapping around his body. After so many years and adventures, she was amazed that the coat was still in mint condiction. So many warm memories always went with her father's coat; safety and love. It was one thing that almost made her father human, that even the mighty Time Lord had a security blanket.

"Okay, then." She said nervously, looking at her family. She had talked John up as much as she could, he was on his own now. She knew that he was going to make an impression; weather it was going to be a good or bad one, it was fair game right about now. Hopefully, the qualities John possessed, being a doctor and a man under 30, the women in her family were going to eat him up. Then again, being a man that fancied her; that wasn't score very high with the overprotective men in her life; they too would eat him up...but not in the good way. Seeing as how the men outweighed the women in total, John's only hope lay in her father. If her dad warmed up to him, then John was in.

She opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement, the late autumn weather met her face as she bundled the black woolen coat against her. A smile graced her lips when she saw John standing rather anxiously outside the fence in front of his house. He noticed her and waved his hand high in the air.

Lily turned to looked at her parents, she gestured to John before going off in that direction, without waiting for their consent.

Martha tugged on her husband's arm and motioned her head to Stephan for him to follow along, she ignored the Doctor's disliked gaze to the young man. Even for a 923 year old Time Lord, he was acting like any father would; she guessed being a father before he had experience with his children growing attached to the opposite sex; and how to deal with it. She wondered for the first time if that was how parents were suppose to act towards their child's interest. Hadn't her mother acted the same way towards the Doctor in the past? Shaking her head, Martha decided to go against the grain, even if her husband thought otherwise.

"Hi." Lily said as she came up to John.

"Hello." He replied meeting her eyes briefly before looking over her shoulder at her family who was on the sidewalk before Francine's house. He smiled at them, but only Lily's mother gave him a wave. Her father and brother remained impassive.

"I feel sick." John said, quickly turning his eyes away from Lily's family.

Lily frowned as she watched him bring a hand up and press it to his chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm nervous." He told her, "I'm not a nervous type of guy, Lil, but I'm nervous now."

Lily smiled at the use of her nickname; she looked him over, for being as anxious as he said he was, he sure didn't look it. He looked great in fact. His sandy blonde hair, damp from a shower, was combed back; his face clean shaven, he was wearing black pants, a crisp white shirt, a crimson red tie around his neck. This was all toped with a long black trench coat.

"You look handsome." She said softly.

John met her eyes, "Really?" He asked, a tiny grin on his face.

Lily did notice that his shoulders relax a bit.

John shook his body, craning his neck side to side. He looked like a pitcher that was about to throw the winning pitch. She guessed in a way he was, this family engagement was the make or break point.

Lily placed her hands on his shoulders, silently promising that no matter what the outcome, she would continue to love him. Even if she hadn't told, yet.

John's hand came up again, catching Lily's attention, his hand was balled up in a fist and was pressed against his chest, hard.

"Are you alright, John?" She asked again, her eyes moving from his eyes to his hand and back again once again.

John nodded, taking a deep breath, "Indigestion. Had Chinese last night." He explained.

"I think my Gran has some antacids." Lily said, straightening his tie.

"Oh, that's just brill," He said, "Thanks for inviting me to your house Mrs. Jones,"

"Perkins."

John looked down at her quickly before continuing, "Perkins," He corrected,"You have a lovely home, but I was wondering if you might have anything that could settle my nauseated stomach."

Lily grimaced slightly, "Well, I wouldn't open with that."

They both smiled, and laughed quietly.

John bent down and scooped her up, embracing her tightly. Their lips met as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

He set her down and broke the kiss. He breathed in her scent, vanilla and cherries, not surprisingly, it seemed to settle his tension. Lily Jones-Smith, the best kind of medicine; to be taken as needed. The rest of his life seemed to be a reasonable amount of time, John thought.

"I love you." He told her.

Lily inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Not today, huh?" He asked.

She smiled softly, "Make it through today, and we'll see."

John shook his head, "Tease."

Lily gave a mock gasp of offense, her hand coming up with only her fingertips touching her chest, right above her heart, "Moi?"

"Yes, you." He assured her.

"But you love me for it."

He nodded earnestly, "Yes, I do." He said before kissing her cheek.

She straightened up end offered his am to her, "Shall we get this over with this?"

Lily stepped around to stand next to him, looping her arm through his. She slapped his arm lightly, but smiled at his cheekiness.

They strolled along past two houses and turned inside the gate at the third. Not bothering to knock, Lily and John entered to complete silence. No music playing, or her family talking. Shutting the door behind her, Lily shrugged to him.

Lily took John's coat and hung it in the closet. She didn't call out, but took his hand and led him to the living room. She looked back at him, he was looking at the pictures on the wall. She would take him on the tour later.

They stopped before the archway, Lily looked him over once more.

"John?" Lily whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Lily shook her head, she wanted to say something to boost him in that last moment, but thought against it. If she told him she loved him, then he might say something that would ruin his chances. She would keep her mouth shut until they were alone, and she knew that all was going well. That would be when she would tell him; it would be their secret weapon.

John gestured his shoulders, hiding his disappointment, knowing that Lily wanted to say something. But, decided not to press her about it just yet.

She nodded, grabbing his hand again and rounded the corner. They both stopped dead, no was there; cups of coffee were left, steam still rising off the caramel color liquid.

"Hello?" Lily called out, as if she was expecting them to jump out behind the furniture any moment.

Lily released John's hand and moved to the window, there wasn't anyone in the backyard.

"Well, this was easy." John said indicating to the empty room.

"John, this isn't a game. Something is going on. Mum? Dad? Anyone?"

John's smile and casual demeanor changed at her panic-stricken tone.

Lily moved past him to the door on the other of the hall he knew that led to the kitchen.

She came back out, her eyes telling him that Lily was scared.

"Where are they?" He couldn't stop the thick question leaving his mouth.

"I don't know." She said in a small, frightened voice.

"We'll find them." He said calmly.

Lily nodded and went to hug him, when a glass-piercing shriek filled the room. It was so deafening that they had to slam their hands over their ears.

Panic filled Lily, she knew what this was and it wasn't good; not at all.

* * *

**Oh no! Not another dreaded cliffhanger!! HAHAHAHA….sorry, got carried away. Please review, and thanks for reading.**

**I was planning to write the 'family meeting' in one chapter. But...I should have known my plans don't always turn out. A sudden thought struck me and now my one chapter has turned into three. More chapters I guess. Okay, just to let you know now; the next chapter is a long one. I'm almost done now, I have been writing all the chapters out be hand, and it is long and tedious. You should see the notebook I have, I had placed a packet of colleged ruled paper; roughly 150 sheets and it is almost completely used up! Front and back. So I have the next two chapters planned out, but the rest I'm not sure about, I basically make this up as I go, as the Doctor would say: "more fun that way". :) So bear with me, and keep up those reviews. I love them, they make me feel all warm inside. **

**Thanks again...****VampMistress**


	11. Heart of the Matter

**Hello all, so are you ready for a long chapter? I hope so. Now just a little A/N before you go off on your own: I have written this chapter so both parties can be present and accounted for. Therefore, I had to do a bit of "Duel Writing" (which is something I just made up and put in quotation marks to look important). So with any luck you all will understand exactly what is going on. Thanks.**

**A/N2: I did go a bit Stephan King a ways, its near the end; I don't think it's too graphic, but just letting you know ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

It seemed that with each passing second the screeching grew louder and louder. Lily knew they had to get out of there, and fast. She took a deep breath and uncovered one of her ears, and was met with the deafening sound; not that their hands were blocking much, but it was some protection.

Groping for John's hand in the clamor was like seeking for it the dark. Lily's head felt like it was about to explode; in fact, if they stood there long enough…but, she couldn't think of that now. Her only priority was to get John to safety, no matter what.

Finding his hand finally, she tugged on him; ignoring his groans of pain, pulling him towards the front door. She could tell that he wasn't faring any better than she with just one hand against the shrilling noise.

She released her other hand from her head, Lily had to steady herself as she reached for the doorknob, she wrenched the door open and threw them outside.

John allowed himself to be jerked down the walk, before he stopped suddenly.

The screams had stopped.

He blew out a sigh, "Thank God." He looked down at Lily who was looking about.

"No, no, please." She muttered.

"What was that?" He asked, worried by Lily's reaction, "Maybe we should get some help." He added when Lily's murmurs increased and her hands started to yank on her hair.

"From where?" She asked seriously.

John shook his head, "Whadda mean?"

Lily spread her arms wide, "Look about John,"

John did what said, cars were stopped in the street, but there were no drivers in them; the engines were still running. The newspaper stand that was located across from his house was empty; he could just make out the sound of static from the television that was on the counter of the stand.

"What's going on?" He asked, not liking the world Lily had just brought him to.

"Come on." Lily said, taking his hand and led him along, she pulled a necklace off from around her neck, attached to it was a small silver key.

Running across the street, John swept his head from side to side; it appeared that everyone had vanished, literally disappeared on the spot. There was a child's ball lying next to the fence, a discarded dog's leash on the walk, with no dog connected to it. It was as if he and Lily were the only living thing, besides the trees and flowers, left.

'But, that was impossible, wasn't it?' John thought.

He was stopped once more; he looked up at the blue police box. John registered the sound of a key fitting into a lock just as the screams started again.

He had only managed a shaky, "Wha?" Before being pushed inside. John landed sharply on a metal ramp, he made a slight grunt but it was drowned out by the noise, but it too was also cut short as Lily slammed the door shut. And silence greeted them once again.

"My God you're strong." He lightly commented, tying to his strengthening fear.

Lily briskly walked past him up the ramp to the platform, John followed her with his eyes, his jaw fell open. He knew that the box would have been much bigger than it looked on the outside, but this was…this was amazing.

"Welcome to the Tardis." Lily said.

John blinked, "Wow."

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Doctor, what do we do?!" Martha shouted above the screams.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and clicked the button, he ran it over the room, and his face fell.

"Everyone!" He yelled to the group, grabbing their attention even with their hands over their ears, "Follow me!" He motioned for them to follow.

Tish gathered her son up into her arms and grabbed her husband's hand as they ran out of the room. James and Francine followed, then by Leo and his family. The Doctor clutched Martha, and made sure that Stephan was with them. They met outside; they all were bewildered more than frightened. They had been waiting for Lily and John to join them, when the screams started. The Doctor didn't need to use his screwdriver to identify what had caused the yells. He had recognized the noise instantly.

Martha grabbed his hand, "Where's Lily?" Her voice quivered, her eyes frightened.

The Doctor looked, knowing that his wondering eyes would not find his daughter, "Come on." He said ignoring his wife's eyes and his family's questions. A breath of relief when he saw his wonderful ship. He knew that the screams would begin again soon, the sooner they were inside the Tardis the better.

"Everyone follow me, quickly as possible." The Doctor said leading them across the street and inside the ship.

Eleven people ushered inside up the ramp to the platform. Although, it was not the first time any of them had entered the Tardis, but it was still a sight to see every time.

"Doctor, what was that?" Martha asked her arm around her son.

"Grintri." He said.

"What are they?" Martha knew better, when the Doctor used that tone, it normally was always bad.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXD

"They're sort of like insects." Lily said to a confused John.

"Sort of?'" He asked.

Lily let out an exasperated breath, "Well, yes and no. They are very tiny when they are born, that's why we can't see them."

"That sound was a newborn?"

She nodded.

"So what do they do?" John asked, his hand grasping the back of the yellow jump seat that he was sitting on.

"They eat; humans, dogs, cats, anything meaty." Lily told him, trying to avoid his panic-stricken face.

"People? They eat people?"

"John calm down," She said placing her hands on his heaving shoulders, "We're safe in here, okay, we're safe." She whispered the last word, calming him down a bit.

"So where's the people, did they eat them?" John asked fearfully.

Lily shook her head, "No, there's only one."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, or we'd be dead by now."

"Oh, God." He whispered.

"John, we have to stop it, okay, because it's only going to get bigger."

"How much bigger?"

"Bout the size of one of those giant tortoises, you know from the Galapagos."

"But the people, where are they?" John asked again.

"That's what Grintri do, once they attach themselves to prey they take away any resources they can help them. People, dogs, anything." Lily said honestly.

"So, they're not dead?"

"No, once we kill it, then they'll come back all of them." She said promisingly.

Lily brought her hands up and cupped his face, "I will stop this, okay."

John looked very much like a small child, sitting there trying to keep calm. Lily never felt so guilty before in her entire life then she did in that moment. She never wanted to put John through something like this, not before meeting her parents.

"So, how do we kill them?" John asked her.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Water." The Doctor said looking at his wife.

"Water? That's it?" Leo asked, holding onto his wife.

The Doctor looked back at his brother-in-law, "Yeah, but have you ever seen a Grintri?" The Doctor knew that no one besides him had actually encountered, but the question was asked anyway.

Sighing at the silence of his question, "Grintri are very dangerous, they grow very fast, and they are quick as well."

"How quick do they grow?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "It's probably reached its adult stage now."

"And how big's that?" James asked his arm around his wife as well.

The Doctor cocked a brow upwards at him, "Big."

Martha nodded, trying to wrap her head around the information she had been given, "Okay, so what do we do? I mean…how are we going to find it?"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDDXDXXD

John swallowed the rising bile that had begun to creep up the back of his throat, "Live bait?"

He asked for the third tie since Lily had said it five minutes ago. For a prestigious doctor who would not give a second thought to cut into a human chest, was now feeling rather nauseas at the thought of offering a defenseless creature to the monster lurking outside. He remembered when Daniel had a pet snake; John couldn't bear watch his brother feed the animal. A poor mouse, wriggling to get free from his brother's grasp; trying desperately to stay away from the jaws of death.

"So, what are we going to distract it with?" He asked, not really wanting to know her answer.

"There's a fireplug in front of the house next to yours." Lily said, avoiding his question.

John nodded, "I don't have a wrench or anything to open it." He said, his unsettling feeling for killing a helpless animal was gone, and now replaced with a new kind of sick feeling. His eyes glared at her, "What kind of bait, Lil?" He asked again, his voice stern.

Lily scratched her ear then began to pull on the butterfly earring that dangled from the lobe, "I have something." She began, again ignoring him, "I've been working on it, I don't know if it's ready, but we have no choice."

John got off the worn yellow seat, "Lily…" He began, his voice unwavering.

But, Lily had rushed out of the room; John listened as her footfall became silent. He was not liking where this was headed. Her blatant avoidance of his twice-asked question was not a good sign. Standing alone in the main control room, or so he guessed, John did not feel alone. In fact, he felt secure and warm; he could also make out, he could have sworn was singing. It was distant, foreign, and beautiful.

Lily came back into the room, before he could ask about the mysterious singing; she thrust a small metal tool into his hand. He blinked at it; the size of it deceived the weight of it. It must have weighed a little more than a kilo, at least. He looked it over, various buttons, small knobs, and wheels decorated the minute device.

He looked back up at her, "What is it?"

"Well, it suppose to be a sonic-screwdriver. My dad has one; they're quite useful; except on wood for some reason." Lily said, matter-of-factly.

John's eyebrows raised, looking down at the device again. He shrugged, "And this will open the hydrant?"

She nodded, "Yeah." Lily's face fell, her eyes becoming small as her brow creased, her lips pressed together tightly, "I think." She had meant to say this in her head, but once the thought formed in her mind, her mouth wanted to say it.

Lily saw John's expression, but ignored it. It was what her dad did every time they found themselves in a tight spot. Denial, good in moderation. Her mind drifted to her family, she hoped they were all right. She could only believed that killing the Grintri would bring them back.

"Alright, let's go over this." Lily said, clapping her hands together.

Lily took the screwdriver from John's hands she turned a wheel a couple of times. She held it up for John to see, "John, now this is important, when I tell you to, you are going to point this," Her finger indicated to the top, it was capped with what looked like a clear top tinted green, "At the fireplug, and press the bottom button." She showed him the bottom of the tool; it was a small silver button. "Okay?"

John nodded, taking the offered screwdriver again, "But, what about you?" He asked, rephrasing his previous question.

Lily released a soft sigh from her lips, "Live bait." She answered, pointing to herself.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDDDDDDDDDDDXXXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Doctor you can't be serious." Martha said, looking at him as if he had just suggested that he offered himself to the Grintri…well actually he did.

"All you have to do is get to the fireplug." The Doctor assured her, he handed her his sonic-screwdriver.

Martha listened to him as he told her how to operate the gadget, although she knew how to work the sonic; she'd known for years. But, the Doctor seemed to be on edge he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"Will Lily and John come back?" Martha asked, turning the knob without looking.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, once the Grintri is dead, it will reverse everything."

"Good." She replied.

"Okay then, now, everyone; Martha and I are going to deal with this…"

"Wait, I'm coming too." Stephan said, his voice a little wounded that his father would exclude him from this one adventure, especially since this one seemed fun.

"Stephan…" Martha began.

"Let him come." The Doctor said, looking at Martha, "Well, I don't want arguing and the more hands the better."

He looked up and held a hand up, "And before anyone else starts, Stephan knows what he's doing,…sort of, but I can't keep track of all of you. So please no matter what, stay in here."

They all nodded.

"Okay then, Martha, Stephan stay close to me." He gently told them.

The both nodded in sync with each other.

"Ready?"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXXDXDXDXDXDX

"As I'll ever be." John said with a nodded, picturing exactly the route he was going to run. He didn't know what the Grintri looked like or precisely how quick the thing moved, but he was going to make sure that he would get to the plug as quick as he could.

It was in that moment that he trusted Lily more than anything, he trusted her with his life.

Lily motioned to John for her to follow her. They stood side by side, touching his chest lightly; John closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Lily's hand squeeze his other one. He smiled down at her.

"John." Lily said, she sound frightened.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her.

"I love you."

John Fenton would always remember the moment he felt the sudden burst of happiness that day, not to mention the tremendous amount of bravery that seemed to come from nowhere. He bent down and kissed her passionately, the pain in his chest thumped, but he ignored it. Nothing could ruin this moment, that was until he remember that they were about to go into the snake cage; towards the quite literal jaws of death. It was also that moment that he feared, not for himself, but for Lily. More than anything he wanted to switch roles with her, letting himself be the diversion, but he knew she would have none of it. He learned quickly not to argue with her, it would be better for him in the long run.

Pulling away from each other, Lily cupped his face with her and, "I promise that everything will be okay."

John nodded, believing her 100 percent.

She turned towards the door, her heartbeats pounding furiously in her chest, she removed her hand from John's face and placed it on the handle. This was it.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

This was it.

The Doctor looked once at his wife, then to his son. His thoughts on his daughter, wherever she was; wondering if he'd ever see her again.

Neither Lily nor the Doctor would know that standing in the exact spot, they opened the door at the same time, knowing that on the other side was going to be hell at its finest.

Lily looked about, the screams had stopped, which meant the Grintri was now grown. Somewhere a dangerous stealthy Grintri, that not only moved fast, but could kill with a single bite from its poisonous razor sharp teeth. She motioned the all clear for John, watching him with the screwdriver raised, as he weaved around the cars to the fireplug.

Lily knew in that instant that one of them was going to die, either the Grintri or her, and with her newly confessed love to John, she was going to make sure that this alien bastard was going down.

The Doctor had been scared only a handful of times in his entire life, none he wished to mention or think about. But he was going to add this moment to the list. With his wife waiting and his son hunting a Grintri alongside him, the Doctor had every right to be terrified, even if he wasn't going to admit it openly.

"Okay, then." The Doctor said, looking at his family.

Pulling the door open, they three of them stepped outside.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDDXXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDX

"Wait." Lily said, she turned on the spot and headed towards to the console, John watched her take one of the mallets that hung off controls.

She went back to him, the hammer poised and ready, "Mighty as well have protection, yes?"

John nodded, agreeing.

Lily took a deep breath, opening the door before she even exhaled.

Stepping out of the Tardis reminding Lily of that one time they had traveled to Winole, the planet had been deserted for centuries. This was no different, although with this Lily had been on this planet when it had been abandoned. And she, along with John, was going to stop it.

There was silence around them, it only could mean that the Grintri was grown.

It was then she saw it, crouching on top of one of the cars, its black eyes bearing down at them. She could see the black eyes bearing down at them. She could see the saliva dripping off the ends of its razor sharp teeth, knowing that a single scratched of even one of them, resulted in fatality. She could feel John tense at the sight of it, she had wanted John's first alien encounter to be pleasant. They would have made sure that he hadn't met up with Grintri until later on.

The creature was frozen on the roof of the blue color car, Lily made eye contact with it. As long as it focused on her, then John would be able to get into place.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

The both whispered to one another, afraid to speak normally.

"When that thing goes after me, you go to that hydrant, got it?"

"But," John said, his agreement to let her go instead of him seemed daft now that he was actually looking at the thing.

"Don't worry, I won't die on ya." She whispered a nervous smile in her voice.

"Okay." Lily said to herself, she stepped forward.

The Grintri growled softly, maliciously, wondering why prey had suddenly decided to come to it so willfully.

Lily smiled at the creature, "Hi." It was the only thing that popped into her mind as she swallowed, watching as the beast stooped lower, its hunches moving up and down; like a lion ready to pounce.

His name was the last thing she said before she took off to the left, away from the fireplug.

John watched in horror as the huge catlike monster leapt clearing a car with ease, it bounded after Lily. He watched for a moment, Lily sure did have a pair of legs on her. She weaved in between cars, she had a good lead on the Grintri. Snapping his eyes away from them, John ran across the street.

He stopped, his pulse quickening. Standing to his right, crouching low to the ground was the Grintri.

"Oh, dear God." He whispered, feeling his heart pound against his chest. This was not happening.

XDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXXDDXXDDXXDXDXDXDXDXDDXXDXDXDXDXDXDDXXDXDXDXDDXXD

"Stephan! Duck!" The Doctor cried out as the Grintri sprang up, missing his son by mere centimeters.

The Grintri crashed to the pavement, its claws scraping against the road; trying to stop before it slammed into a car.

Stephan stumbled to his feet, striding over to the dazed beast, pelting water from the bottle he has snatched from the Tardis. It was not enough to kill it, as it was now fully grown, but it did slow it down. As soon as the liquid touched the rust-color fur, it bubbled and burned away like acid.

Standing back, the Doctor and Stephan watched as the Grintri gnawed at its matted coat, trying desperately to rid itself of the scalding pain.

"Martha! Get ready!" The Doctor shouted.

Her reply, however, was not what he was expecting. Father and son turned instantly at Martha's sudden scream.

Terror ran through them, there was another Grintri, and it had attacked an unsuspecting Martha.

The Doctor ran past the already injured animal, and hurried to his wife. She was pressed up against the rod iron fence, the creature hovering over her. Snarling at her, ready to strike for a second time. The Doctor picked up the screwdriver Martha had dropped in the abrupt attack. He pointed it at the hydrant, it burst instantly, water shooting out at the Grintri's back. It slammed into Martha, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise, feeling not only the harsh spray of water, but the weight of the creature. The Grintri howled in pain, the steady flow melting away the flesh. Martha scrambled out of the way of the dissolving alien, and into her husband's waiting arms.

The Doctor looked over at his soaking wife, she had a tear in her shirt, but luckily, the poisonous claws had managed to snag her shirt and not her skin.

"Dad!"

Both parents turned, the other Grintri was now up on its feet. Its jaws quivering as it growled, bearing its fangs, however, it was not staring at them. Rather what was to their right.

"Oh, my." Martha said seeing what the thing was staring at, "It's John."

Sure enough John Fenton stood, shell shocked and trembling as he looked down at the other Grintri. Although, he appeared to be a bit fuzzy, and the surroundings weren't entirely clear, they knew without a doubt that the man standing in the middle of the road, frozen in fear was John.

"What's he doing?" She asked.

The Doctor didn't know who or what she was talking about, so he shrugged his shoulders, to him, John seemed to be a hologram; rather along the lines of his 'emergency programme one'.

"John!" Martha called out to him, the young boy did not hear her; thankfully, neither did the Grintri. It seemed fixated on John.

"John!" Another voiced called out, it was more distant than Martha's, distorted, but possible to make out that it belonged to a woman.

The parents and brother gasped when Lily appeared alongside John, her hand on his right shoulder. Her eyes wide at the sight of the Grintri.

"So here's where it went." She managed to say.

Stephan stood next to his parents, "Look." He pointed to the Grintri, the body seemed to dematerialize for a moment, then it returned, looking as Lily and John did. Not whole, yet still very real.

"What's happening?" Martha asked, her voice quivering.

The Doctor watched in silence for a moment before answering, "There's two of them, well now only one of them. I guess…" He stopped short, Lily had now begun to move, shifting the Grintri's attention once more away from John. She was walking to stand in front of it, making sure that its back faced the fire hydrant. Of course, this was unfortunate that she now found herself trapped between to cars, one to her right and the other behind her. But, it was the best shot of the water to catch the Grintri off its guard. And ultimately kill it.

"Okay, John," Lily said, not caring about her volume this time, "Just point at it from there, the sonic has quite a range to it."

John felt very tired just then, his chest felt like it was constricting around his heart, he begun to feel very cold. Maybe it was the fact that he had only one shot at this, if he missed; the animal would seize upon his failure to trigger the hydrant and Lily would die. He couldn't let that happen, that wouldn't happen. Ignoring the pain rising through him, John aimed the screwdriver at the fireplug, pressing the button just in time to hear Lily scream his name.

The hydrant burst a second time, water jetting out; hitting the Grintri just as it leaped in the air.

Lily watched as the monster hurdled towards her, it fell into her as the powerful water spray collided with it. She felt a sharp, fleeting pain as she maneuvered the Grintri off of her and managed to scramble to the hood of a car.

The animal screamed in pain just as its kin had done moments before, the beast's body quaked with short jerky movements. The fur burning and flaking off leaving the skin to liquefying so that the crimson blood oozed. The muscles and organs were next to melt away, leaving behind the skeleton and a puddle of yellow-white puss, from which the organs left behind; quickly that too seeped into the ground and the bones became dust.

Martha lifted her head from the Doctor's chest when he had whispered to her that it was all over. A smile emanated from her lips when she saw the vanished people, now returned to their previous statuses.

The Doctor kissed the side of her head, moving it briefly to see Lily sliding off the car. A very annoyed driver questioning her, but she was ignoring him.

Instead, Lily was standing there, looking at John on the ground.

The young man's knees had buckled from under him and he was now laying on his stomach, arms at his side, his head turned towards her; his mouth ajar.

Her hand came up and touched her chest, slightly above her left heart. Pulling it away, she saw the smallest amount of blood on her palm. Lowering her hand, she took a tiny step forward.

"John?"

* * *

**Okay and that's where I'll leave it. I know evil huh? I hope that the length didn't bother you. It was just that I have been tying to fit this one and the two previous chapters all in one. But, as you can see, that was quiet impossible. Also, I hope that the split conversation and action scenes were easy to follow. I know my previous stories have been well…complicated to understand, so I made a promise to make this one simple. So any questions, please feel free to ask. **

**If you made it this far, thanks for reading, now review!**

**VampMistress**


	12. Matter of the Mind

**Hello all! You know I never meant to have such a large gap between updates, but my plans have never come through. Plus, my sister has now teamed up with me, it's like a fun sister project. So here's chapter 12, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, and neither does my sister. Damn!**

* * *

The next time Lily awoke her brother and dad were restraining her. Terrible pain coursed through her veins, her hearts felt like they were on fire. She could sense her brother at her shoulders, holding onto her bare arm. She didn't feel the needle enter her, but the cold liquid took effect instantly. And she fell into darkness once again.

She heard her own sigh before she realized that she had actually made one. Lily knew the softness of her own pillows when she shifted in her bed. Her head felt heavy, and it was almost impossible for her to open her eyes.

"There you are." Came a voice to her left.

"Mmm, Stephan?" Lily asked, her throat burned as she spoke. She wondered how long she had been unconscious.

"Hey." Her brother replied.

Lily's eyes fluttered, "Hi."

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes opening wider the artificial sunlight meeting her. She groaned slightly.

Stephan reached back and closed the shutters, "Sorry."

"S'alright." She murmured, as she tried to sit up, but was stopped with a steady hand from her brother.

"No, don't."

"Uh, my head." Lily gasped, reclining back to the pillows, her palms on her forehead.

"Told ya." Stephan said soberly, resituating the blankets around his sister, trying not to feel embarrassed at the fact that she had no clothes on from the waist up.

Lily glared at his comment from between her hands, letting out a sigh as she lowered her arms down.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, "John!" She cried, sitting up fully; and regretting the moment she did. Pain stabbed her chest, her breathing turned to gulping gasps.

"John," She squeaked, attempting to block the pain, "How…"

Stephan's hands touched her bare shoulders, struggling to lay her down again, rolling his eyes without meaning to and said, "John's fine, you have to rest."

Lily was halfway down when she grabbed his forearm, "He's alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Once again, Lily fell to her pillows, missing her brother's worried expression.

She closed her eyes, just registering the sheets on her body, before she succumbed to a dreamless sleep once again.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha came in ten minutes later.

Their daughter still asleep, their son just nodding off, a magazine on his chest, his head drooping. At the sound of his parents, he sat up instantly, rubbing his eyes.

"How's John?" He asked firstly, hoping what he'd told Lily was true.

His mother sighed, "He's resting."

"Was it a heart attack?"

Martha nodded, "A mild one. It was a good thing the Tardis was so close. I don't think he would have survived if we had waited for an ambulance to come." Her voice was very soft on the last sentence, she looked at her husband who nodded, his eyes focused on Lily.

"How is she?" Martha asked, moving to sit on her daughter's bed; lightly touching Lily's forehead.

"Umm, she woke up for about a minute maybe two." Stephan reported, watching his mother.

"She's still feverish." Martha announced, getting up and grabbing a small, water-filled basin from the bathroom; a dry flannel draped over the side.

Taking a seat back at Lily's side, she set the bowl on the locket next to her. Dipping the cloth in the liquid and wringing it thoroughly, she ran it over Lily's face.

The Doctor stood slightly back from his wife, "Did she talk at all?"

Stephan nodded, "Yea, she asked about John." Looking at his dad straight in the eye.

Martha had peeled the blanket away from Lily's chest, the left side of her upper breast was slightly red, "At least the swelling as gone down a bit."

The Doctor stepped closer, the Grintri's claws had done serious damage, Lily had been lucky. A little bit lower and they would have lost her. The poison acted quickly once it entered her bloodstream, she had been unconscious for nearly four days. But, Martha was right the infection appeared to be healing.

Martha was wiping away at the claw markings, they certainly would leave nice little scars. The Doctor would have course found something to make them less noticeable, but Grintri poison was very potent, they would never fully disappear.

Living a life where is was almost certain that someone in his family would be seriously disfigured, well, maybe disfigured was being a tad exaggerating by some degree; however, the Doctor made sure that the infirmary was heavily stocked. Still, there were always exceptions.

Lily flinched sharply, causing Martha and the others to jump.

"What?" Stephan asked, his mother examining the third puncture mark on his sister chest.

"There seems…" Martha trailed off, looking closer that the wound. "Damn."

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"No wonder she's not getting better," Martha's experienced fingers touched the gash tenderly, "Stephan, I need you to get some things okay?"

Stephan nodded.

"I need the surgical scissors, the long tweezers, antiseptic; preferably rubbing alcohol, and a butterfly stitch."

Stephan was out the door, list in his head, making his way to the med bay as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, kneeling over to see what had gotten Martha asking for medical supplies. "'Scissors and stitches.' A minor operation, no matter how small, was still an operation.'

Martha had done brilliantly saving John's life; and he hadn't done that bad either. But, now their daughter was still in danger, he was not liking this.

"One of the Grintri's claws detached and is lodged itself in Lily, it's no wonder now she has been sleeping so much, the poison must be still pumping into Lily's bloodstream. Hopefully, I can get it." Martha said, turning to the door when her son came back, slightly out of breath and his arms full.

The Doctor moved aside so his son could set the materials down upon the side table. He was cursing himself, he should have known that was the reason behind Lily's extended comatose state. But, he hadn't. The thought never came to his mind. His mind was in complete frenzy, why had he shut off the part in his head to not worry about Lily? It made no sense. It was then he realized something he hadn't in the few moments since entering the room, he couldn't sense Lily. It was as if she wasn't in the room at all. He closed his eyes, with Stephan it was the feeling of dominance and control, with Martha more devotion and support. He could even feel John, who was giving off a shy and confused sensation. But Lily was not there, normally she gave off a mixture of confidence and worry; which he had to admit was particularly odd, but he was never one to try to explain his daughter. She just was.

"God," Martha whispered tuning her husband back to the present situation, "Stephan, hand me some gauze please."

The Doctor watched as she dabbed away the crimson blood, his stomach turned.

There was a clink on the bedside locket, he looked down at the object, the Grintri's claw yellow and curled to a sharp point. Luckily, it looked intact, he told himself that Martha was good.

"I didn't expect it to bleed so much." Martha told her boys, as she placed the stitch over the wound, sealing it. "There."

The Doctor picked up the nail with the slender tweezers, gazing at it for a moment, he plopped it into the basin of water. It fizzed and bubbled, for something so small it put up a hell of a fight until it finally disappeared with the clear liquid.

Martha had just placed the stitches on Lily when her daughter's eyes fluttered.

"Wow, that was quick." Martha whispered at her daughter's rapid recovery, she had noticed once she had taken the nail out of Lily's flesh, her skin color had returned to normal.

Lily let out a tired moan as she met her mother's eyes, but instead of a smile or a tiny 'hello', the initial response was quite different.

The young girl's face was one of slight confusion, "Who are you?"

Martha was not sure if she heard correctly, but the Doctor did.

"Sorry?"

"Who are you?"

"It's us, Lily; Mum and Dad."

However, Lily's expression did not become content, in fact, it worsened. Lily sat up, no pain shooting to her chest, she pulled the blanket with her to cover up her exposed body. She had seen Stephan and was no better. Her eyes searched frantically around the room, any sign that would make sense why she was here and not where she was before.

"Lily," Martha beseeched, "Please, you're alright. You're safe and home with us. Even John," She had managed to grab Lily's attention with John's name, "Yes, he's here."

"What are you doing?" Lily's voice was soft, scared.

Martha reached out her hand to touch her daughter, but Lily recoiled, trying desperately to get away. She had backed far enough that she had collided with the mahogany headboard.

Her mother withdrew her hand, looking to her husband for any help.

"Lily," The Doctor said firmly, "look at me."

Lily turned to the man talking to her, he looked familiar, and if it wasn't for the splitting headache throbbing in her head, she would have tried to deduce who he was.

The Doctor sat down next to his wife holding his daughter's attention, he was reaching out to her mind, he tilted his head. There was a flash of a green field, an oak tree; and then it was gone.

Stephan had touched Lily's mind, her eyes rolling back in her head. He helped his sister lay back down, her body limp and still.

Before anyone could say a word, Lily came back life, her eyes flashing about. She wasn't frantic, but calm, she winced as she sat up.

"Hello." She said, focusing her vision on her family.

"Lily?" Martha asked timidly.

The young woman turned her head to her mother, she smiled brightly; "Boy, I must have been tired."

"You…you know us?" Martha asked, not liking the sound of her tone or the question asked, but they all wanted an answer.

Lily met her mum's eyes, "Yea, why?"

Martha shook her head and wrapped her arms around Lily.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

They pulled apart, Lily's hand on her chest.

"You okay?" Martha inquired, her hand caressing Lily cheek.

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

The Doctor looked at his son, watching Stephan's expression change to one a relieved one. Staring back down at his daughter and wife, pushing away the concerned feeling, denial was his best friend. He would worry about this later. Lily was back, that was all that mattered.

"John," Lily whispered, "Where is he?" She was trying to get up from the bed.

"He's fine, Lily." Martha steady her in place. "Lily."

"I have to see him."

"No, you need to rest."

"Mum, have been doing nothing but resting, please let me see him, please."

Martha looked up at the Doctor, after a moments pause, he nodded.

"Easy." She said to her daughter, when Lily threw back the covers.

"Eeek!" Lily exclaimed when she saw her naked chest, both the Doctor and Stephan averted their eyes.

Martha got up and went to Lily's drawers, "Sorry, but the wound was in a place that could have been treated unless…."

"Mum, please, I understand." Lily replied, taking the clean shirt from her mother and whispering a 'thanks'.

With her father's help, Lily got up off the bed. She stood for a moment, four days without walking had taken a small toll on her legs. She felt the muscles stretch and adjust to standing. Swaying on the spot, her hand holding onto her dad's arm, Lily stood on one foot at a time, until finally she managed to make it to the door without falling.

The three watched her go.

"So what was that?" Martha asked, pertaining to Lily's tiny bout of forgetfulness.

The Doctor turned to look at Stephan, who shrugged. He looked back at Martha and copied his son's unsure shrug.

Sighing, Martha began to pick up the soiled medical supplies, her life was certainly full of surprises.

* * *

Lily entered the med bay with caution, she had no idea what to expect, her mother said John was fine, but Lily was worried more about his emotional state than his actually physical self.

John was laying upon one of the beds that was pushed up against one of the walls. He looked peaceful.

As she moved closer, she watched his head turn towards her, and their eyes locked. Brown stared back into brown, neither moving nor talking. It seemed for a while that neither was breathing.

"Hi." John finally said, breaking the fueling silence.

Lily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, noticing that she had not brushed it, trying to be slick; Lily slowly ran her spread fingers through the jumbled mass, "Hi." She said back, hoping to distract him from her actions.

John could only smile, "You look beautiful."

Lily stopped immediately, her lips in a tight smile, "Thank you."

John nodded.

Again, a hush fell over them, Lily wanting to continue to look into his eyes, but was afraid of what she would find in them. Blame? Hatred? Both?

Lily felt a crush on her hearts, as tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Come here."

Lily did as she was told, she stopped at the side of his bed, her hands resting on the edge as her shoulders shook with guilt.

John swallowed, he ran his hand up hers, making his way across her shoulder, to her neck and ending up at her cheek. He brushed away the tears on the right side of her face with the pad of his thumb, before repeating the action on the left.

"You have no reason to apologize." He told her calmly.

"But, you could have died, and it's all my fault."

"If anything, Miss Jones-Smith, you saved me; and the world." He smiled broadly.

Lily tried to, but was finding difficult to form her lips into a grin, they would simple tremble and fresh tears flowed again.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm alright."

Lily nodded, nuzzling his hand gently.

They both smiled, teeth showing, laughter bubbling to the surface.

"You were wonderful, you know." Lily told him.

John shook his head, "No you were."

Lily shook her head, "Fine, you were brilliant."

"No, you."

"You."

"I love you." Lily countered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this, I know not very exciting, but I'm working on it.**

**Please review. I typed, you read, you review. The simple process, yes?**

**VampMistress**


	13. Logic and Sense

**Hello everyone who has reads this, first I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Anne, I'm Ashley's sister; or as she calls herself Vampmistress…kind of weird; no offence Sis. Hehe. I'm here because Ashley wanted me to participate in her story. I loved her first two and I actually wanted to start writing my own fanfics but had no idea how to start. So she offered to help her and I accepted. So this chapter's all me, I've been writing while in the hospital; it's been a mess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it; and haven't ruined what my sister's already managed to create, and if it's any good, I'll continue and hopefully write my own stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who…wish I did cause that would be so cool. And I could totally meet David Tennant who is the sexist man alive!! **

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning to find her neck stiff.

She groaned loudly, blaming various things in her head and verbally.

When she got over the initial feeling of pain, she recognized the bedding under her head was not hers. It was much softer than what she was used to.

Opening her eyes, she was met with stark white walls, for a second she thought she had died. However, she recalled her previous death, and the fact that she was in pain; ruling out the brief notion.

Sitting up she let out another groan, "Uh, shit."

"What?" Came a voice from below her.

"Mm, as in 'what I feel like'…" Lily told him, who was only said that she looked more beautiful then the last time he saw her.

Considering that Lily must have looked exactly as she felt, she knew John was only being nice.

With her hair messed, neck stiff, and back aching she must have been a sight. And if John Fenton could look at her still and with a straight face tell her that she was beautiful, he was definitely a keeper.

And when she wanted to keep him around for a long time.

So when John told her it wasn't necessary for her to talk with her family, she shot him down immediately.

"I'm telling him." She said, pushing back her hair, attempting to comb out the knots with her fingers.

"Lily," John began, to be stopped with a kiss. It wasn't strong or deep, but love was behind it.

Upon releasing, Lily looked into his eyes, giving him a quick peck on the lips once more, "I'm still doing it."

John tried to raise his arms, but he winced with pain, he sighed and smiled up at her.

"Get some rest." Lily told him softly.

He nodded up at her, love shining in his eyes, and that was enough for her.

--

Sweeping her hair up into a ponytail, and pulling it tight. She walked into the console room; she spotted her brother sitting on the tattered yellow jump seat, his back to her, his left hand moving with each stroke of the pen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Stephan turned quickly, his book and papers falling to the metal grating, his eyes flashing to her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." He mumbled, picking up the scattered papers.

Lily crossed the room and knelt down next to him, she had always been jealous of her brother's handwriting, smooth and flawless. While sometimes, she had trouble reading her own scribble.

Not wanting to look long enough to catch anything about time vortexes or micro-anything, she handed the sheets to him.

"Thanks." He said, putting the papers back in order.

Lily smiled, "Your welcome, so what are you doing?" Noting the book on O.N.G: The Organizations of Nano Groundlings.

"Nothing really."

"It's not homework is it? Dad didn't give us anything to research, did he?" Lily asked, slight panic filling her.

Stephan shook his head, "No."

She blew out a breath of relief, "Good."

Without meaning to Lily looked down at the top page,

_'Dear Tallulah,_

_I wish you could have seen the last planet we visited; the sky was the prettiest shade of green…'_

"So who's Tallulah?"

Stephan looked down and then back up at her, tying to hide the letter.

"You've been writing to a girl?"

"So what if I have?"

Lily shrugged, "Hey, I was only asking."

They both were silent for a moment.

"Tallulah?" Lily asked the name rolling off her tongue in a pleasant way.

Stephan nodded, "Yeah. Three l's and an h."

"Huh. So where did you two meet?"

"Uh, the coffee house, the one down the way from Gram's."

"Ohhhh." Lily said a smug look on her face.

Stephan looked up at his sister, her drawn out reply making him a tad concerned, "What?"

"So that's where you go when you take your 'walks'." She used air quotes with her fingers emphasizing the word 'walk'.

"Yeah." He said stiffly, "Did you just use air quotes?"

"No." Her eyes shifting.

"Mmhmm."

"When did you two meet." Lily asked changing the subject.

"A couple of months ago, before you and John met."

"Wha--really?" She asked, astonished by this.

"Yeah."

Lily was amazed that her brother, the guy that liked a good secret and loved telling them. Especially ones she told him never to tell their parents. But she would never have guessed that Stephan had a secret crush, writing letters even. While she choose to flaunt her newfound love, Stephan kept it within him, but why?

"Why haven't you said anything?" She decided to asked, "I mean what's with the big mystery?"

Stephan shrugged, not for the lack of an answer, but because he really didn't want to talk to about his possible love life.

"It's just she's…" He had begun, his lips pursed, and his mouth went dry.

"What? She's purple? She's a cannibal? She's a giant snake in a flesh suit?"

Stephan Smith was a young man of 18, going on 19, yet his maturity was that of someone beyond his years. He, like his sister, had grown up rather quickly. He remembered the exact day in which certain things were not as funny as they had been days before. He had been 12 years old when he had watched his sister die. It was undoubtedly the reason for his quickness to put away childish things, and learn to be serious. Not that he didn't enjoy a laugh, he did. But it was the sheer idea of mockery that tended to hit him. He had not made fun of John Fenton, nor found any reason too. And yet, Lily had ridicule someone she had never met.

Pushing aside his increasing anger, Stephan shook his head, "No. She's not purple or eats people, or is a giant snake posing as a human."

Lily's brow rose, "Then what?"

"She's older, okay?" He said with an annoyed huff.

"She's…older?"

He nodded.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'That's it?'?"

"Well, I figured that it was something much worse than that, that's all."

"She's a lot older."

Lily sighed, "Not wanting to sound like Mum…"

"Which only means is you are about to." He countered.

"Okay, I'm not trying to be motherly," Lily said again, "But, how much older?"

Stephan looked away and said, "She's 2..." He mumbled the last digit, and tried to hide it by coughing shortly.

"What was that?" Lily inquired, loving to see her brother tortured over such a simple question.

"27, she's 27."

"Oh." Lily said.

"See that's why I didn't want to say anything, now you are going to run off and tell Mum and she's gonna flip out."

"You don't know that for sure."

He gave her a pointed look.

"Okay you do, but I won't say anything."

"Yeah?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled, "Thanks, Lil."

"What are big sisters for?"

Stephan smiled slightly, happy to know his big sister would always be there.

"Stephan?"

Their mother's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Yes?" He answered, sticking the letter in the papers on the book.

"Tell your father, oh hello Lily," Martha smiled at her daughter.

"Hi."

Martha turned back to her son, "Tell your father where the book on O.N.G is."

"Oh, it's in my room, I'll get it."

"What's it doing there?" The Doctor asked, entering the room, his hair sticking up from excessive tugging and running through with his fingers.

"You told me to read it." Stephan told him.

"Oh, well, are you done?"

"No, almost."

"Okay, well, please give it to me when you're done."

"Okay." Stephan got up, "Well, I'm going."

"Mum, Dad; can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked getting up to let her brother pass.

Martha took the sweater she had been wearing off and placed it on another coral-like branch, "Of course, boy is it hot in here?"

Lily shook her head, "I'm fine."

The Doctor went over to the console and began tinkering, "I'll see what I can do. Your mother's been experiencing hot flashes."

"No, I..Have..Not." Martha said.

"I did not need to know that." Lily muttered, rubbing her forehead, "I need to talk to you guys."

The Doctor and Martha were not listening, they continued their small argument about Martha's health in the past few days.

"John and I talked last night," Lily continued, "And I think it would be best if I went to live with John for a while."

All conversation stopped.

"What?" Martha asked.

Lily turned away from their confused expressions, "I…John needs care, and he can't be on his own."

"Lily, I don't…" The Doctor was flustered, this couldn't be happening.

"Dad, it'll only be for a little while, I just need to know that he's alright."

Martha and the Doctor met each other's eyes, the feeling of utter fear for losing their daughter growing, they just needed one good excuse; and Lily would stay. But, not one was coming to mind.

"Lily." He mother began.

"Mom, I almost got him killed, and all I wanted was for him to meet you. My world stumbled upon him without even asking him. I…" Tears began to form in her eyes, "I feel so guilty."

Martha came up to her, and placed her hands on her shoulders, "You are not to blame for that, it was a rare accident. I mean Grintri are…"

"Mum, I almost killed him." Lily repeated.

"But, to leave." The Doctor said, his hand gripping the outer rim of the console.

"It's only for a while." Lily hated to repeat herself so much, she hated the look in her father's eyes, she hated her mother's grip on her shoulders as if she was trying to change her mind.

"What if John stays here?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah right." Lily said.

"What?" Her father demanded, "If he's here, then your mother can monitor him, he will be safe here.

Lily sighed stepping away from her mum, "I've already asked him before."

The Doctor looked into her eyes, "You did?" His tone giving away his slight disapproval on her actions.

His daughter nodded her head, ignoring him.

"And he said 'No'. He doesn't want to lose the life he's built here, he has a great job. I can't let him…"

"Well, there you go." The Doctor said taking a step forward, "Even if he goes home, he would have to take a leave from work until he's alright again, right?"

Lily nodded, agreeing with him.

"So if he stays here he can get well, and when he's gotten healthy enough we can set the coordinates and set him back home without ever missing a minute."

The logic was all there, it made perfect sense.

The Doctor and Martha watched as Lily processed his words, she sighed; not noticing her parents anxious manner.

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"You have to ask him."

Martha looked at her husband, who met her eyes, the only way in keeping his daughter here was to ask John Fenton to stay.

That wasn't too hard, right?

--

The Doctor entered the med bay, his speech had been thought about and rehearsed as he walked down the corridor.

_'It would make Lily happy…it would keep Lily here with her family. No, no, leave that part out; he'd probably use that to our disadvantage. Just keep it nice and simply, tell him that Lily was right; this is a time machine and it would be as if nothing had changed. Then he could leave…with Lily--No not with Lily…just tell him that…"_

John sat up, with slight difficulty as the Doctor came into the room. **_'Should I call him 'Doctor'? Mr. Smith? Mr. Doctor Smith?_**

As both men tried to figure out the jumble in their heads, the silence lingered. Neither met each other's eyes, as one tried not to hate the other for trying to steal his daughter while the young doctor tried to figure out what to address his future father-in-law.

**_'Wait, what?'_**

"How are you feeling, John?" The Doctor asked, breaking the ice first.

John nodded his head, "Been better, but definitely alive, so big plus there."

The Doctor wondered if he should smile and chuckle or remain still; he chose the latter.

Sensing the Doctor's lack of amusement, John decided to say, "I guess Lily talked to you."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, and I have to disagree with her."

"Figured you would."

The Time Lord nodded again.

"I told her it was a bad idea, but she didn't listen to me; she tends to forgo listening when she's on one of her rants."

The Doctor smiled this time, knowing full well of his daughter's rants. She got that from him, the lack of listening as well. "Wait," His smile left, "You told her it was a bad idea?"

John nodded, "Yeah, I mean it seemed kind of pointless for me to go home. Not to invite myself, which it seems like I did, but I figured the Tardis was a time machine; I could go back when I was healthy. Besides, I would jus have to stay home and recoup, missing work and all that. This way, I could be with Lily and Lily could stay here."

The sense was all there, it made perfect logic.

"So, you'd be willing to stay here?" The Doctor asked.

His head moved in an agreeing motion, "If it was alright with you and Mrs. Smith?"

"Of course." The Doctor said, moving close enough to shake the young man's hand.

"By the way, how should I address you? I mean…"

The Doctor smiled, "Doctor, just Doctor."

"Okay then, Doctor."

Both men smiled, and another member was welcomed to the Tardis.

"Welcome aboard."

This John Fenton might not be as bad as he thought he would be.

* * *

**Now be honest, how was it? Did it suck, was it good…amazing, the best piece of writing you have ever read. Come on, my ego needs stroking!! **


	14. Perfect In His Eyes

**Hello all, Vampmistress here and I am bringing you yet another chapter in this every growing story of mine. I thought my sister did a fantastic job and I'm coaxing her to write another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor loved his ship more than anything, it was small enough to park anyway, and yet it was filled with so many rooms even he hadn't seen everything there was to see inside

But, if the Doctor was being honest with himself he would have to say his bathroom was the best room, that he had seen, in the entire place. It out ranked the gardens, the miniature golf course, even the control room.

With thanks from Martha, the bathroom was big, really big. Probably bigger than it needed to be. But, she had always wanted a big lavatory, and the tardis obliged to her friend's wishes.

When walking in, three marble white columns stood in the middle of the room, supporting the high vaulted ceiling. The interior was a pale shade of blue, and the tile a lustrous white, that reflected the small chandelier overhead. Over to the right was a vanity with all her various knick-knack's, perfume bottles, make-up all placed neatly in front of an oversized mirror. The narrow entrance widened to a large semi-round room. To the left and down a ways, was the toilet. And along the back was a sunken bathtub, big enough for four. Adjacent to that was the shower; the place the Doctor loved the best.

It was one of those walk-in showers, like you would find in a locker room. The area was big and wide. Seven shower heads enclosed the space, and could even be pulled out or pushed in depending where the occupant stood. It was tiled all the way around with a sort of jade color that went well with the rest of the color scheme.

But, it wasn't the fact that it went well with the room, or that it had so many shower heads to wash every part of his body.

It was how well his wife looked when she stepped into it.

The Doctor was good at a couple of things; running, hiding his emotions, and observing. And right now, as the water cascaded down Martha's bare skin, he was not doing well with the first two of his talents.

The only reason the tardis had placed this particular type of shower inside the bathroom was, Martha liked to be watched. She found it completely erotic to have someone watch her, even before she had been married. And when she had told the Doctor this, he seemed a bit nervous about the idea.

It was weird, he had admitted, but was never one to turn down his wife's request; however peculiar**. **He had sat on the toilet cover and watched. And he had told her later that it hadn't been long before he felt the effects of it. Watching, but not touching was quite an experience he enjoyed many times after that.

Of course, the touching always came later.

And now, he sat in his usually place on the toilet, his eyes upon her. Noticing how her hands ran over her dark shoulders, leading a bubble trail across her skin. Her hair, now plastered to the sides of her face and the back of her neck.

How he loved her.

Martha turned; her eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the spray, the harsh rhythm of the water crashing with her skin.

Her hands roamed over her front, massaging her breasts, her fingers moving over her stomach, and still moving lower.

The Doctor let out a sigh when she had once again turned her back towards him. His sudden acknowledgment made her turn her head sharply; eyes wide. Her body was not as quick and by the time she had managed to bring her feet around it was too late. Slipping on the suds that had not been washed away from the water, Martha tumbled; her fingers trying to clutch to the sides, but found no support.

The Doctor was on his feet, running towards his fallen wife. He flinched as the water hit him before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?"

Martha nodded, "Yeah." She replied, sputtering water out.

She pushed back her hair as the Doctor lifted her up, shutting the water off with a quick turn of the faucet. He led her out of the shower onto the blue bath mat, grabbing her towel from off the tower stand next to the shower's entrance.

"I'm sorry." He stated, draping the cotton material over her, rubbing her arms frantically.

"It's okay." She said, sitting down upon one of the dressing chairs, moving her left ankle back and forth.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, taking the appendage into his hands. He flexed it side to side.

She hissed slightly.

The Doctor looked up, "That bad?"

Martha shook her head, "No, the ankle's fine. Your hands are cold." A smile reaching her ears.

The Doctor laid his head down upon her lap, relieved that he had not caused her harm.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the subtle action of her fingers running through his hair.

"You're soaked." She noted a laugh in her voice.

He looked up to meet her eyes, a smile on her lips. Taking her hands into his own he kissed them gently.

"I'm sorry that I made you fall, and ruin your shower."

"You scared me."

"You were the one who said you liked to be watched."

She chuckled softly, "Yes, but not to be snuck up upon."

The Doctor shrugged only one shoulder, a grin on his face.

"Did you ask John?"

He nodded, "yes."

"And what did he say?"

"Yes."

"Good, I prefer him here than alone." She said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh, but he wouldn't have been alone, no _your_ daughter had wanted to go with him." The Doctor's calm manner had gone and was replaced with one with slight annoyance.

"Doctor, love, she only wanted to make sure that he was going to be alright. Besides," Martha said, getting up tucking the towel so it wouldn't fall off as she crossed the room, "You can't keep her here always. You know what happened last time."

"That was a freak."

"yeah, like a grintri coming through that was a freak."

"Yes, _and_ we had been on earth. See that place is dangerous." The Doctor countered.

"Any place is dangerous, and besides I thought _my_ daughter was wonderful."

"She was." The Doctor could not argue you this, the swell of pride crashed over him. Both of his children had done exceptionally well that day, no father could have been prouder.

"And the fact that she had the need to take care of him makes me so happy."

"She said it was guilt."

"Oh, please, Doctor. It's not guilt, its love. A fact that you make scoff, but your daughter is in love. And I believe that john is in love with her as well." She added the last bit when she saw her husband's expression.

"They could not feel such a thing in such a short time." The Doctor said, still kneeling at the chair.

"Why not? I fell in love with you after you gotten me kidnapped in the 51st century."

The Doctor found it amazing that they could laugh at the bad times now. Considering the whole time travel theory, he had only really been with Martha 5 days before she had left him. So, regarding this, it had only been a week before he knew he was in love with her.

Lily and john had only known each other for 4 months; love could have affected them both.

Love, worked in a mysterious way. In his case rather quickly, no complaints from either side.

Just as the thought of how love had taken hold of him, another thought came into his mind. But instead of hiding it away, he chose to speak it aloud.

"Have you thought about…what we talked about the other night?"

Martha looked at him through her vanity mirror, her brush stopped midway through her hair, "What were we talking about?"

The Doctor sighed and got up, walking over to her. He lend up against the counter, "You know, the baby." He whispered the last word.

Martha met his eyes, face to face; her lips parted, "You were serious?"

The Doctor had his arms folded across his chest, his head nodded slowly, his eyes looking from her to the tile below.

"Oh, Doctor."

Never had two words felt such a blow to the heart.

Martha stood, her hands reaching up to bring his head up, making him look at her. The sadness swam into his eyes. Words could not describe the look he was giving her, his bottom lip quivering the tiniest bit, tears tying to make their way to the surface.

She tugged on his hands so he could kneel down before her; she ran her hand over his cheek.

"Doctor, why do you want another child?"

The question was simple, she asked it honestly, but he stumbled with his answer. His eyes fell away from hers, instead looking down; the feeling of loss surrounded him.

"Doctor, I wish it could tell you that it was that easy. But, I'm 49, having children after 40 is health risk. I mean, a lot could go wrong; we could lose the baby…or me, or both."

"I won't let that happen."

She let out a laugh, "Where have I heard that before?"

"Martha…"

"Why is this so important? We have two beautiful, wonderful children."

"I know." The Doctor said earnestly.

"Then why?"

The Doctor shook his head, his mind reeling but his mouth dry.

Then it struck her, it was very small at first, but as she continued to stare into his chocolate colored eyes, the feeling grew. It was as if he was telling her himself.

"Sweetheart." Her eyes told him that she had worked it out.

Getting up he turned his back to her, his right hand picking at the cuff of his shirt.

Martha got up as well, and went to him placing her hands on his shoulder and right arm, "Doctor, please look at me."

He turned slightly, his face profiled in the soft light.

"Look at me." She was more forceful and her grip tighter.

The doctor managed to face his wife, trying desperately to hide an emotion that threatened to appear.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Martha asked, her voice gentle and kind, "Why didn't you tell me that you wanted another child?"

He scoffed softly at her.

"I mean, Lily and Stephan much older now; you just don't want to be alone. Sort of like starting over."

The doctor nodded, "Yeah."

Martha leaned in and pressed her face to his chest, her arms coming up to wrap around his middle. The doctor held her close, promising not to break down.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

He looked down, his happiness returning by just a simple smile from her.

It looked as if she was contemplating about something, her eyes dancing wildly in her head.

"I'll think about it." She said finally.

He knew he heard her correctly, but still he asked, "Really?"

Her smile broadened, "Mm-hm."

He pulled her into his arms, raising her off the ground, making her giggle. It had been a long time since he heard her giggle like a young school girl.

"Let's start now." He said excitedly, setting her down and pulling her towards the bedroom.

Martha laughed, "Doctor…"

"What? No harm in a little practice." He said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Letting out a dramatic sigh, she lifted her arms over head; "Oh, alright."

The doctor swept her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently, removing the towel from her front.

Kissing her collarbone, running his hands over her stomach; making her buck sharply which made him grin against her body.

The doctor removed his clothing with Martha's help, dropping them to the floor uncaringly. All that matter was each other now. As much as he didn't want to think of this as trying to make his salvation, the doctor couldn't help but recall all those years ago; living a life in a whole different timeline, when he had deceived her into having Lily, in hopes of saving the universe.

But, now that wasn't the time, this was an act between two people who loved each other very much. And even though, Martha had merely said, that she would think about having another child, the doctor knew that she wanted one just as much as he did. He knew her too well.

As they held onto one another, Martha gasped as he entered her, meeting his rhythm; stroke for stroke.

With each kiss, with each embrace; they realized that they had one simple goal in mind. And even though they didn't know it now, their wish would be granted.

* * *

**Just thought I'd give you a little filler. I hope that no one gets the wrong impression off the shower scene. Not to get personal or anything, but I personally like it when my boyfriend…you know watches. So I thought…never mind, please review. **

**AN: I have to put my other story, Promise, off for a little while. I don't know if I want to continue, it seems like a good idea that went sour. **

**Best wishes, Vampmistress DFTBA! **


	15. Death and Life

**Wow, so incredibly sorry for delay in updates, I don't know exactly what happened, but it happened. But, I'd think you'd be happy to know that I have been writing; by hand, a couple of chapters, up to chapter 20. So as soon as I type and polish 'em, they will be uploaded. Yes, my sis helped with this chapter, so Thanks Sis!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Over the next couple of days, John was finding that lying in bed was a complete waste of time. He was never one to just stay still, he liked to be up and doing something. Even the term lazy Sunday was not in his vocabulary.

And speaking of being 'up' and doing something, being a doctor he had diagnosed heart attacks and home healthcare when the patient was allowed to leave the hospital. Certain activities that must not be performed for a couple of months. And knowing that this was for the patients own good, he never felt bad about the '**no sex for a month**' rule; until now.

Frustration had not taken long to settle in, and Lily was resolute. Not surprising, Lily had known a lot about medicine, her mother being a doctor, and the library full of medical books; or so Lily said. He had yet to see any rooms in the ship, except the hallways and the med-bay.

But, Lily was by his side every moment, bringing him his meals, water when asked, books to pass the time. Sometimes she would read aloud, as he would fall asleep to her gentle voice.

And every time he woke, she was there.

He had met a lot of people over his 28 years of life, but he had never been so happy to meet any of them than he did of Lily.

He knew that he had been a little hasty about his confession of love. But, he found it so easy to love her. Only five months had past and he couldn't believe it. If someone had asked him six months ago where he would be in five months time, he would never have guessed being stuck on a time machine with a woman he loved more that anything; who turned out to be part human part alien. No, most likely he would have said: working at the hospital 24/7. And that's it.

Mrs. Smith had come in for his usual checkup, he would be expecting her at two o'clock, but he never knew for sure when she would come. This was most unfortunate for him, well him and Lily. They had been very careful not to draw attention to themselves, especially when Lily would become sympathetic. It had been dreadfully close one time when he and Lily were engaged in a certain activity to relieve his ever grow sexual frustration. Thank God, Mrs. Smith had dropped something in the hallway that alerted them and they were able to hide any evidence.

For once, in his long stay, Lily had actually been sent to her room to get proper sleep in a proper bed. She was still recovering; Grintri's poison, so John understood was extremely dangerous. Sometimes it could remain in the dormant in the bloodstream. It made John angry to hear that especially since Lily had been sleeping in a chair beside his bed, when she was still sick. And at the same time, it just made him love her more.

"So how are you feeling, John?" Mrs. Smith's gentle tone calling him back to the present.

He met her eyes and shrugged.

"What's that mean?" She asked imitating his movement.

"Sorry," He said shaking his head, ridding himself of all other thought and focused on Martha. "Um, better. I feel better than yesterday."

Martha stuck the earpieces in her ears and placed the stethoscope against his chest. Pulling away, she jotted down some words in a notepad.

His natural curiosity picked at the back of his head but before he could question what she wrote, she answered.

"Heart's much stronger."

"That's good, yea?"

Mrs. Smith nodded, "Very." She smiled.

John pushed back the blankets from his legs; Martha took his offered arm and placed it around her neck. Slowly, John left the bed, his bare feet touching the ground, thanks to the TARDIS she had made sure that the floor was heated.

They shuffled towards the door in the far right corner, once again thanks to the TARDIS; she had moved the bathroom further everyday. John had gotten stronger each day as well. He was grateful to the wonderful ship; of course, he had wondered what he had done to gain such kindness from the time machine. He had done nothing to deserve it.

Lily had said it was because the TARDIS had simply liked him. And John was glad too, he would hate to see what the ship did to those she did not like.

After taking care of the necessary necessities, John was ready for his daily walk. Mrs. Smith had told him that walking the hallways of the TARDIS was the best way to strengthen his heart even more.

He had not gone in any of the rooms nor had he seen anything other than the long corridors, so when they came across a white door, John was surprised.

Martha had stopped him in front of it leaving his side.

"What's this?" He asked cautiously, wondering what could behind the wood grain door.

"Go in, it's alright." Martha said quietly before turning a corner and disappeared from sight.

John watched her go before turning the handle and pushing the door open slowly. The room was brightly lit, from a window across from him. The pink light strewing in and falling upon a bed, and Lily who lay asleep.

His breath caught for a moment, she was so beautiful. Her ebony hair fanned out on her pillow, the lighting illuminating her dark skin.

As he drew closer, he could faintly see the rise and fall of her chest underneath the comforter; her arms were folded upon her stomach. Lily shifted slightly, turning her head so it faced John.

She sighed softly, and he wondered what she was dreaming about, hoping in the back of his mind that he was gracing her dreams.

Sitting on her bed gently, he couldn't help himself; he reached a hand forward and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She leaned into his touch.

Soon his three fingers became one, he trailed her jaw-line, then down to her neck.

Lily's lips parted, but her eyes remained closed.

His finger moved lowered to the hem of her shirt. John traced it making sure not to touch the mounds of her breasts.

"John?"

He looked down into her eyes; he had not known how long she had been watching him. He was surprised to find her eyes smiling other than upset or confused.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not getting up.

"Don't worry, your mum brought me."

"My mum?"

John nodded.

"So what were you planning on doing?" She asked indicating to his roaming finger on her chest, before looking back up at him.

He leaned over and kissed him, it was not fast, nor was it soft; it was simply perfect.

Lily felt the sheets being pulled away from her body and his hands moving to remove her shirt.

She knew well enough of a man's needs, and even though she had been strict in the name of John's health, she was not going to deny him this. Just as long as it didn't go too far, he was not ready for that yet. But, kisses and embraces she could do.

Lily moved her head so John could take her shirt off, and laughed when he threw in on the floor.

John roamed his hands over her waist and along the sides of slim body, smiling to himself when she moaned his name softly. He kissed her breastbone causing her to arch off the bed slightly, moving his fingers so they wrapped around her bra straps lowering them off her shoulders.

"No, John, no." Lily whispered pulling away from his lips.

"Wha--?" John asked looking down at her questioningly.

"We can't, not yet."

John's eyes remained on her, knowing the truth in her words, but not liking them. Nodding, he sighed disheartened, his eyes downcast.

Lily watched his head tilt slightly, something had caught his eye, and when she looked down at her bare stomach, she knew instantly what it was.

Before she could cover herself, however; John's hand had come up and traced the slender faded line with his index finger.

Lily shuddered lightly.

"How--how did you get this?" John asked carefully, wanting to know and yet not wanting to sound impolite.

"Uh…accident." She responded.

John's eyes tore away from the scar and met her dark brown orbs, "Accident?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah." She ducked her head and added, "Life in the TARDIS is not all that it's cracked up to be." She chuckled softly.

Suddenly, bright light peered through the window, catching John in the eyes.

"What is that? How can there be windows?" He asked, amazed at the sight of sunlight coming into an enclosed ship.

"Time Lord technology, the TARDIS is pretty well equipped, we would get kind of crazy if we didn't get to see any sunlight, yeah?" Lily asked seriously.

John nodded, understanding.

Lily stood and walked over to the window, pulling back the blinds; revealing a view of pale pinks and blue.

"The planet's called Shemole. It's about 5,000 years into the future. Nice holiday spot."

John's mouth had fell open the moment Lily pulled the blinds back, standing as well, his eyes not even blinking away from the foreign, alien planet.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah, I know."

John managed to tear his eyes away to look down at her, "How can you say that your life is not wonderful?"

Lily met his gaze, "I didn't say that, I said that it was not all that it's cracked up to be. It's very different."

"That wound," John motioned his head, "That's a knife wound, pretty deep by the looks of the scar."

Lily nodded, "It was."

"Tell me."

"John--"

"Lily," He began taking her hands in his, "I wish to know everything about you, even the terrible things."

Lily parted her lips, looking deep into his eyes, not feeling any pressure or impatience, just him.

"When I was 15, we went to this planet Sintor 59. My dad tries to take us to places that are safe he doesn't always go looking for trouble, unless there's a distress signal then we go and you know save the day, so to speak. And always having fun doing it, running for our lives, we get the thrill out of it; but he doesn't take us to places like that on purpose, they just sort of happen. You see my dad is over 900 years old, and the TARDIS is older than that; no offense." Lily said stroking the wall fondly. "You see my dad had been to Sintor 59 many years earlier, and then it had been peaceful, the people loving. But when we arrived it was more hostile, and the people; the Moarins, blamed him for their downfall. We were imprisoned, the moment we set foot on their planet; they captured the TARDIS and threw us in confinement. For 4 days, until my father remembered he had the sonic screwdriver on him, I will never forget my mum's face when he pulled the sonic from one of his pockets. I thought my mother was going to make him regenerate."

"Regenerate?" John asked.

Lily nodded her head, "You see my father is able to cheat death, sort of, when he dies he changes every single cell in his body. But, he is the same man. He had done it 9 times, and he only has two more, after that, he will die forever. But that could be hundreds of years from now."

"Wow." John said, looking down not really believing it, but then again he was in a time machine, and looking out a window to a faraway planet millions of years into the future.

"So," Lily continued, "My dad has the sonic screwdriver, you know that thing you used on the fire hydrant? And we manage to escape. The alarm sounded, and we began to run, my dad used the screwdriver to search for the TARDIS. The two are linked and he was picking up the signal. The guards are right behind us, and we are running, I guess it was the excitement or the joy, but Stephan and I got ahead of our parents. You see back then we were a lot more competitive, not anymore, I think that day changed it. You see as we were running, I remember my dad yelling at us to slow down; we were kids we didn't listen. I had gotten ahead of Stephan, and I turned the corner, and I felt the most horrible pain I had ever felt in my entire life. I haven't experienced that kind of pain before or since that day. I can still remember Stephan's face when he pushed the guard away from me, and Stephan put his hands to the man's head, and the man didn't struggle anymore. Stephan killed the man, I watched him kill him. It was only then did I register my dad's arms, I was in my dad's arms and they enclosed around me. I looked down and all I could see was red, I didn't know I was bleeding, I didn't know what had happened."

"You were stabbed." John said.

"Yeah." Lily whispered. "The knife was sticking out of me. And all I could hear was my mum's cries, they carried me inside the TARDIS, and I was in the med-bay, my mother in panic, Stephan so very quiet, and my dad begging me to hold on. I never saw my father like that. I've never seen any like that before. And when I looked into my brother's eyes I knew, that I was going to die. I looked at all of them, and then I went away. I went to the field with the oak tree. It was so green and beautiful; it was as if it was welcoming me with open arms. Now, my family really doesn't have a religion, my father believes in Rassilon, which is a whole other story. But, I believe that if there is a heaven, that place was it. It was so still, and I was happy, I was scared out of my mind at first, but there was no pain there, there was nothing. For the first time I was not concerned with time at all. So not knowing what to do, I went up to the tree and laid down underneath it. I felt that it was a safe place and I figured "why not?" I managed to fall asleep underneath the tree and when I woke up, I was in the med-bay. I don't--I was sort of laid out…you know… for mourning, my parents must have been there and Stephan. It felt guilt in that moment. The whole place was quiet, and clean. It must have been a while since…when I looked at the wound there was nothing but a scar. I got up, feeling fine, great even. I went to the console room; my mum and dad was there, Stephan sitting on the ground where I normally sat. My mum cried for hours, Stephan remained silent, and my dad just held me. I was wondering if he was going to yell at me for not listening to him. He never did. To this day I wonder--no, Stephan and I are different now. We don't compete against anything anymore; he's grown up so much. I've grown up. The scar I have is a reminder, never judge life; it can be taken away from you in an instant."

Lily looked at John, "I almost found that out."

John didn't know what to say, his mouth was dry even though he hadn't spoken a word. He had almost lost Lily as well, if he thought about it, the grintri's poison could still be in her bloodstream.

John took her hand, "Is this where you went? When your body was shutting down, but your mind was still active?"

Lily looked out of the window, the pink sands replaced with a lush green field and a tall tree in the distance, "Yes."

"It was as if you were safe in your mind, while your body healed itself." John was grasping at straws, but it made sense, he guessed.

"Sort of like a recuperating place?"

John shrugged a shoulder, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"The body could be close to shutting down, but as long as the mind is still active. My mind sort of took me out of harm and placed me back once I was fine." Lily said. "And it happened again, when the Grintri attacked me, I went to the field and laid down beneath tree. I woke up fine. I have scars from the claws, but I think my body got rid of the poison."

"But your mother said there still could be…"

"My mum says a lot of things." Lily countered with a grin, "I feel fine. I wonder what that place really is." She said looking out of the window once more. "All I know is Dad doesn't like it. I can sense it. Stephan knows, I think. His mind is so much powerful than the rest of ours."

"He doesn't seem to be using it though." John said.

"No, no he won't. But he used it to kill a man."

"A man that killed you."

"Yes, that's true. But a life for a life? Is that really fair? I mean, my brother acted rashly, you know, he shouldn't have done that."

John sighed, "The man killed you."

Lily met his eyes, "I'm not dead, if I was dead then I'd be dead I wouldn't be talking with you. I would never had met you." She sighed before continuing, "Life is funny isn't it?"

John smirked before pulling her into his arms, they held each other. And it was all they needed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now please review.**

**VampMistress**


	16. Tallulah meets Stephan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Tallulah's last name is taken from the actor that played who played Laszlo; since his character didn't have a last name.**

* * *

Tallulah looked like her mother; the same brown eyes, full rose colored lips, and pale skin. However, she had her father's blonde hair. It was the trademark platinum blond hair, which had been in her father's family for generations, going back to her great grand mother, who was a Tallulah as well.

She smoothed her top over her stomach, she hated her body; what woman didn't? She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny. For being short in height, she looked fairly proportionate; her disobedient middle and small breasts; something she also inherited from her father, made her somewhat attractive.

Applying an amply amount of blush to her cheeks and her normal eye makeup, she looked herself over in the mirror. She could hardly believe she was 27, she looked older. She felt older.

She knew it had to do with her job, what else could it be?

It also could have something to do with her 'gift', as her mother always called it.

And yet, if it had not been for either she would never have met Stephan Smith.

_Tallulah smiled to herself as she recalled the day, it had been February and she had just arrived in London. And wanted already to go home. New York City; born and bred, Tallulah had been shivering the last couple of blocks, her jacket was warm, but it was not helping her very much at the moment. _

_She turned into a small coffee shop, which was not crowded but was doing a fair amount of business. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the counter._

"_What can I get for you, Luv?" An older man with a thick gruff accent asked her, as he was giving the customer ahead of her his order._

"_Coffee, please, black." Tallulah said moving her hand in a horizontal motion indicating the plainness of her coffee. _

"_That'll be 2 quid, Luv." _

_Tallulah blank for a second, "Quid, right." She chuckled nervously, "That's your currency." She reached into her jean pocket, pulled out her money, and held it up._

_The man behind the counter eyed the money and then back up at her. Picking up two identical coins from her hand. He held one up between his plump thumb and index finger showing her, "This is a quid." He told her patiently._

"_I won't get it wrong next time, I promise." Tallulah said, shoving the rest of the money back into her pocket._

_The mad nodded silently and gave her, her drink._

"_Thank you." Tallulah said taking the coffee and moving out of the way of the annoyed customers behind her._

_She scanned for an empty table, there was none. The only available chair was at a table where a young man sat, his head bent down._

_She could drink the coffee quickly and leave or she could make a new friend. Being new, friends were not a bad thing to have._

_Trying not to interfere with his personal business, Tallulah set her cup on the table, grabbing the boy's attention. _

"_Hi, there." Tallulah said smiling brightly._

_The boy, with striking deep brown eyes, was impassive; however, she noticed his eyes sweeping her up and down._

"_Uh," She continued, "There's no where else to sit, except here. So I was wondering if it was not too much…"_

"_No," He said quietly but resiliently, "Please sit down."_

"_Thanks." She said, pulling her coat off, placing it around the back of the chair before sitting down herself, "I can't tell you how much this means to me. I was contemplating gulping this down and heading home. But," She took a sip of the coffee, "Mmm, that's good. It's pretty cold outside, back home the weather's cold, but this weather is outrageous. I'm Tallulah by the way, Tallulah Carnes." _

_She spoke very quickly, quicker than she wanted to, it was all those years living in a city that was fast paced. If you didn't learn to catch up, then you were left behind, still the boy seemed interested, but not overly so that it made her want to share her life story._

"_So," She began, taking another sip of the hot coffee, "What's your name?"_

_He looked at her for a moment, "Stephan Smith." He replied._

_Tallulah's eyebrows rose, as she nodded, "Nice to meet you, Stephan Smith."_

"_Nice to meet you as well, Tallulah Carnes." He said with a smile._

"_So do you spell your name with a 'v' or a 'ph'?" She asked._

_Stephan smiled, "Uh--'ph.'" _

"_Okay then." _

_Stephan nodded as well, "So Miss Carnes you far from home?"_

_Tallulah chuckled softly, "Is it that obvious?"_

"_Just a little." He smiled, "So where did you come from?"_

"_New York City, born and bred."_

"_New, New York?" Stephan asked._

"_What?" Tallulah asked, putting down her cup. _

_Stephan smirked, shaking his head, "Nothing. So are you just visiting?"_

_Tallulah shook her head, "Nope, I just moved here."_

"_Really?" He asked, his eyes focused on her intently._

"_Yep." _

"_May I ask what persuaded you to give up a life across the pond and live here in London?" Stephan was kind and polite for a boy his age, still, she found the question a little daunting._

"_Work." She said crisply, drinking more of her coffee._

_She noticed his fingers curl around his cup of tea and wondered if he was feeling the need to interrogate on her simple reason for moving here. However, she smiled at him and ignored his coiling fingers._

"_So, Mr. Smith, are you a student?"_

_The boy named Stephan, shook his head, "No, I travel--sort of."_

"_Sort of?" Tallulah asked._

_He nodded, "Yeah, I'm not big in the whole settling down, getting a job, aspect of life."_

_Tallulah smirked, "How old are you?"_

"_Eighteen." He responded._

"_Kind of young to be cynic." She told him._

_Stephan shook his head, "No, I wouldn't call myself a cynic…"_

"_No, maybe not, but you don't stay in one place, you don't have stable environment?" _

_It seemed very impolite of Tallulah to question this boy's life after only meeting him 10 minutes ago, but she could not help herself. She had a knack for sensing people, hell it was the reason why she was here. Stephan Smith had an air about him, he was not fooling her with his act of being a simple individual; she knew better. In those few moments, she knew him better than he knew himself._

_Stephan nervously shifted his cup in between his hands, his eyes moving from the table to Tallulah's soft brown eyes. _

"_I…" He began, "I've just seen lot, more then a person at my age should. And I like it, I can't stop moving."_

_She nodded, "Yeah, to tell you the truth; if I could travel I would."_

"_You left your home to come here." Stephan told her._

"_Yes, true, but I'm here…now…forever." _

"_You don't know that, you never know how life turns out." He said, smiling._

_And she couldn't help but to smile in return._

After that day, she and Stephan had met often. And then one day he told her about why he traveled, and how he wasn't exactly human. She laughed at his reaction when she had told him she had already known, and that she had a secret of her own. She didn't know if he was worried about her occupation, or he was angry about her knowing his mind.

Tallulah had kept her secret from everyone she had met, promising that she would only tell that special someone that she trusted more than anything. Stephan Smith was that person. True, he was a couple years younger than her, but he didn't seem bothered with the age gap, and neither did she.

Of course, she had known already that he wouldn't be, with ability to hear people's thoughts, Stephan had been an open book since the moment she had met him.

Tallulah's father had told her when she was very young that she would have the capability to read people's thoughts. He had the gift and it was going to pass down to her.

It was her great-grandfather that had sparked the gift within the Carnes family, back in New York in the 1930's her great-grandfather, Laszlo, had been abducted by an alien race called the Daleks. And in their vengeful plot to take over the world; he had been transformed into a half pig, half-human slave. But, it was only years later, he had found out that he could hear other's thoughts. It had disturbed him at first, but he had gotten use to it learning to tune out the thoughts.

He and his wife, Tallulah, had two children; Frank and Martha. It was Frank, the first born to acquire the ability and in turn it passed down to his son and finally to Tallulah.

Her entire life she had put this so-called gift to use for personal reasons, and in result had made her a very rich woman at a very young age. Her father had used his talent to make his way into the in-crowds of New York society, so Tallulah had been raised to exploit her gift rather than hide it.

And there she had been trapped.

A dominant organization in New York had found out about Tallulah's gift, and decided to employ her; mostly by force. U.N.I.T, it was called, had been very forward with their intentions, and unless Tallulah complied with their wishes then her family would suffer. She gave in.

She had been transferred, also not by choice, to London. But, instead of feeling bad for herself, she had met Stephan and her stay was actually quite pleasant.

Of course, Stephan had been serious about not staying in one place at a time. She was busy as well, but found that she was missing him when he was gone. She could only hope that he was feeling the same.

Tallulah did not believe in easy love, nor did she hand over her heart easily, but over the last few months, she found herself falling for Stephan. Now all he had to do was admit it, and tell his family.

The Doctor and Martha Jones had been famous in her family, her great aunt was named after Martha herself. Tallulah knew that her great-grandfather had lived thanks to the Doctor, and in turn was the reason she was even born.

She found it amazing that the two people that were idols in her family stories, had a son whom she met months ago and was now in love with.

Placing a jacket over her body, she pulled her hair out of the collar. Looking at herself in the mirror, she picked up her keys from the table. She left the house and went to meet Stephan at 'their' place.

**Please review, thank you. VampMistress**


	17. John's First Trip

**Hello all, well I'm pleased to announce that my sister has now added her own profile and story. She is now a true member of ! YaY! So please go over there and check it out! Be warned though her first story, apart from 'Breathe' is a Doctor/Rose fic. But, I'm still happy for her. **

**A/N: And this chapter is all me, guys, yep; no love from sis this time. :(**

**A/N2: BTW, has anybody read 'Paper Towns' yet? OMG, it is such a great book you should really read it. NerdFighters FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"I can't believe this." John said for the millionth time.

The Doctor had brought them to the year 493 England, he had only wanted to go to 1978, but the TARDIS had been off a couple of years.

Of course, this earned an "I told you so", look from Lily.

John Fenton grasped Lily's hand as he took in his surrounding. There really wasn't much to see, they had landed in the middle of nowhere. It was beautiful though, green rolling hills; tall, lush trees. And silence, only the sound of nature greeted him. From living in London, it was nice not hearing the city noise.

"I can't believe I'm here, "John said again, "I'm in the past, the 500's."

"493," The Doctor said, "June, I think, June 13th. Give or take the time."

Martha squeezed his hand, the Doctor looked down and lend over to give her a kiss.

Lily turned away from her parents and sidled up to her brother, while John was on her other side.

"So…" She began gaining Stephan's attention, "When are we going to me Tallulah?"

Stephan was silent.

"Meet who?" Their mother called out.

"No one." Lily said shortly without looking at Martha.

"So?" Lily began again, her voice lower.

Stephan glared at his sister before looking forward, not saying a word, his pace becoming a tad faster.

John nudged Lily, "Who's Tallulah?"

Lily glanced at her parents, who were looking at them intently, Lily smiled at them before pulling John's head down so she could whisper into his ear.

"Oh." John said as Lily informed him about Stephan's new love life.

Lily nodded, then looked at back at her parents, "What?" She asked shrugging.

"What were you two whispering about?" Martha asked her daughter.

Lily looked at Stephan ahead of her, she noticed his back become stiff.

"Tattoos."

Lily smiled at her mother.

"Tattoos?" Martha asked, her eyes blinking rapidly.

Lily nodded, "Yep."

"Thinking of getting one, young lady?" Martha asked in her motherly tone.

"You have one." Quipped Lily.

"Yes, and I was five years older than you when I got mine." Martha told her daughter.

That was enough to shut Lily up. Of course, they hadn't been talking about tattoos, John and her, but Lily always wanted one. However, she'd have to wait 5 years; 6 just to please her father.

"Besides," John said breaking the silence, "**_I'm_ **thinking of getting one."

"Oh," Martha said, "Well, that's alright then."

"Really?" Lily purred.

The Doctor, as well as Martha, picked up their daughter's sensual tone.

John caught it as well, and liked it. He nodded to her question.

"And what were you thinking of getting? Lily asked.

"A lily." He said simply.

Lily stopped in her tracks, her eyes glued to his, "Seriously?"

John had stopped walking as well.

Martha was pulling the Doctor along, who desperately wanted to listen to the conversation.

"Come on!" Martha whispered to her husband.

John smiled, not sure if his answer was a good one or not, "Too much?"

Lily shook her head instantly, "No."

"It's just I love you, Lily. Please tell me if I go too far, I don't want to mess this up."

"Hey, I'll tell you what's too far, dead animals; unless their edible; any shrines of me is a big turn off."

John looked at her, "Must've had some weird ex-boyfriends in the past."

Lily smiled, shaking her head, "It's a good thing I love you."

John lifted her up and hugged her tight, his smile widened when he felt her lips on his neck. He pulled her away to kiss her properly.

Lowering her back down, John removed himself from her lips.

"Let's go." John said taking her hand so they could catch up with the rest of the family.

"I just noticed something," Lily said once they were with her family again, "I know this is 493, but here's the people? Where did we land, Dad, 100 kilometers from the towns?"

The Doctor gaped at her, "You said, nice and safe," He spread his arms forward, "And that's what I gave you."

Lily shook her head, "But, scenery's nice for a while, I want John to interact with someone."

"Doctor, look." Martha said, putting her hand on his shoulder, pointing at something up the road.

"It looks like a camp, let's go shall we?" The Doctor said, "You wanted people, it looks like you got what you wanted, Love."

"It's a shame I didn't bring my camera." John said as they walked through the camp.

"Next time." Lily told him.

"Excuse me." The Doctor grabbed the attention of who had seen better days. The man obviously had not bathed in a while, his green eyes sticking out between his long shaggy hair and bushy beard.

The man belched and scratched his stomach, "What can I do you for?" He asked before spitting on the ground in front of them.

John thought he was going to vomit.

"I'm sorry." The man said suddenly, "I did not know I was in the presence of ladies. Please forgive me." His manner changed drastically, his fingers trying to comb through the ragged mass on the top of his head. "Such cloths for ladies…were you robbed? We have such characters out here."

"Yes, we were." The Doctor said, his hand digging around in his pocket before pulling out the physic paper holding it open, "I'm Lord Doctor of TARDIS and my wife Lady Martha," The man bowed to her and Martha smiled, "My children; Sir Stephan and Lady Lily." Again the bowed, "And of course, Lord John of Seingol."

"My lords, and ladies, welcome." The man bellowed heartily, "Francois!"

A small round faced man came out of the tent and stood timidly.

"Some refreshments for my guests, you shall be my honored guests, yes?" He told the family as Francois left back inside the tent. "I may have some cloths for you my lords, but the ladies; forgive me."

"Not to worry…I'm sorry we never did catch your name." The Doctor said.

"Lord Richard of Chalis."

The Doctor, Stephan and John bowed, while Martha and Lily did a curtsy the best they could.

"Please sit." Lord Richard told them motioning them to a canopy attached to the tent, "I would ask you inside, but it is too bloody hot." He laughed as he sat down at the head of a large mahogany table, which looked as if it could sit thirty.

The chose seats closer to Lord Richard.

"Francois! Wine!"

The round faced man came bumbling out with six goblets filled with crimson colour wine. He gave one to each of them, folding the tray underneath his arm, bowing gracefully.

"Please forgive him, he's French."

The Doctor nodded, as he sipped the wine, "Mhmm." He looked at his family.

"So tell me, Lord Richard, what's with the gathering? It's too late for the festival, isn't it?" The Doctor asked.

Lord Richard stared at him for a moment before bursting out with laughter, "My Lord, you are funny." His laughter draining all other words.

The Doctor smiled, "Yep, that's me--funny man."

Lord Richard was using the end of the table linen to dab his eyes, his chortling slowing down.

"In all seriousness," The Doctor said, "We've been away for a while."

Lord Richard nodded grabbing the pitcher of wine Francois had just brought out and poured himself another glass. "Surely, you have heard about the death of the king?"

"Of course." The Doctor lied.

"Well, he left no heir to the throne and all his 'distant' relatives are fighting for the crown, and no one's getting anywhere." Lord Richard took a long swig of his drink, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"So why are you all here?" John asked.

Lord Richard chuckled softly, "Because, my lord, this is where the sword is."

"Sword?" Stephan asked.

Lord Richard nearly choked on his wine, "My boy, don't tell me that you have not heard of Excalibur?"

**Ooo, my cliffies are back in full swing! Please review, I like the positive feedback, plus my ego likes them as well. **

**:) Thanks :)**

**VaMpMiStReSs**


	18. To the Future

**A/N: Again this chapter's all mine, actually the next two chapters are mine as well. My sis, has come down with writer's block, poor thing. :( My heart goes out to you sis!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who.**

* * *

"Excalibur?" John asked. "As in…"

Lord Richard laughed, "Blimey, you have been away--yes, the sword in the stone. The man that pulls it from the rock will become king of England."

John and Lily exchanged glances, their smiles broad.

"So, you've been here for how long?" The Doctor asked.

"Almost a year." Lord Richard replied.

"That's a while." Stephan remarked.

"And don't I know it!" He said with a heavy smile.

"And no one has been able to pull it yet?" Martha asked.

"Not a budge, Milady." His voice softer, "And this country is growing more and more violent. We need a king."

"May I ask, have you tried for the sword?" Lily inquired.

"No, my lady, no I do not want to be king, if I wanted did I would be in London fighting along with the rest of my cousins."

"You were related to the king?" John asked.

"Yes." Lord Richard replied, "You could trace my family down, I'm probably related to anyone of those fools, and _**if**_ they are telling the truth to begin with, then I was related to the king."

"So why don't you want to be king?" The Doctor asked after he had drained his goblet and not accepting another glass of wine.

"My lord, I am old, and even if my knowledge and wisdom of this world is probably greater than any of those men in London, I do not want the responsibility that the crown bears. No, the next king should be knowledgeable, wise, and young. Young and foolish." He said with a wink.

"How 'bout your boys?" Lord Richard continued added looking at Stephan and John, "You and Lady Martha could be parents to a king."

"No, Lord Richard, I would not want to see my son nor my daughter's suitor, king." Martha said, correcting the mistake that John was her son.

"You would not like to see your son or future son-in-law aspire?" Lord Richard asked.

"No, Lord Richard," Martha said, "In life, yes, but not as king. As mother to Stephan, and with motherly feelings for John, in my head and in my heart I know that they would be good kings, but others may not feel the same as me. And I would not like to see the outcome of that."

Lord Richard nodded then looked at the Doctor, "You have a very wise wife, my lord. If not for what Lady Martha just said, I would suggest that you should try for Excalibur."

The Doctor grasped Martha's hand.

"Even if my wife had not thought the way she does, I would not either go for the sword." The Doctor said.

"I thought differently of you, my lord, I see that you are young, but that's only in body. Your eyes say differently."

The Doctor shifted slightly in his chair, his hand still holding Martha's. She gave him a squeeze.

"Is that so?" The Doctor asked.

Lord Richard nodded, "Yes, your eyes are much older, they are filled with wisdom, knowledge, and time itself."

Lily looked at her brother, both their eyes wide without them meaning to.

The Doctor swallowed, trying to seem calm; although, it was apparent he wasn't.

"I knew a man like that once, who had the same eyes." Lord Richard began, reclining in his chair, brining his hands up to rest on his plump stomach, fingers interlaced. "Older man," He continued, "Maybe a little bit older than me at the time. He had been caught in the rain and sought shelter in my castle, someway off from here." He waved his hand in the direction of south before returning his hand back to its original position.

"I invited him in, and offered him a place to sleep for the night. We ended up talking and drinking the whole night. He said he was a peddler, but I never saw any of his ware. He was good man, sad though. He said that he had lost his wife recently; his son was killed years before , and his daughter had been missing; he didn't even know if she was alive. So he traveled to get his mind off things. Some bits of the conversation are a little muddled; but I remember his name; his first name was John Smith."

"First name?" Martha asked, her husband having a hard time finding any words at the moment.

"Aye, he told me his name was John Smith, but he was really a Lord. '_A lord_?' I asked, '_Lord what_?' He looked me dead in the eyes and said, '_**I am a Time Lord**_.' I laughed as you could imagine, it was the drinking getting to him, but he was so serious. '_**I have the power of time itself**_.' He said.

Lord Richard snorted before going on with his tale, "_The power of time?_' I asked, '_How does one obtain such a power?_' He looked at me and laughed to himself, '_**Born into the title, taught the power**_.' I was silent as he continued, "_**I have the power to go forward to see the future, and the power to travel back and change the past. I have lost my entire family, but will I go back**_?' He asked me, I merely shrugged and he continued, "_**No, I will not, because I could not make it better by going back. It was better the way it was.**_' I never saw that man again, I hope that he found whatever it was he was searching for. And I hope that we might meet again one day."

Lord Richard drained yet another glass.

They all looked up to see Francois come up to his master.

"My lord, he is trying for it again." The Frenchman said.

Lord Richard laughed, "Entertainment! Come, my friends, you shall see the sword." He stood, and walked out into the sunshine.

The Smith family and John followed.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked to her clearly worried husband.

"That was me, Martha." The Doctor said walking slowly behind the others, Martha at his side.

"I know." She replied.

The Doctor stopped turning to her making her face him, "I won't lose you."

"Doctor, love," Martha said softly, "Lord Richard may have been talking of a version of you that's years after me, after Lily and Stephan."

The Doctor swallowed, "Maybe."

"We are not the first to grace your life, Doctor, and we will not be the last."

The Doctor tilted his head, "What does that mean?"

Martha smiled, "It means that I love you, and will continue to do so, until I can't anymore."

The Doctor went to speak when Lord Richard's voice boomed from a distance.

"My Lord, Come!" The man was waving at them, Lily, John and Stephan, waiting as well.

The Doctor kissed Martha, "I love you."

"I know."

Hand in hand, Martha and the Doctor caught up with the rest of the family.

A large group of people had gathered around a small alcove at the mountain base. It seemed the whole camp had turned out to watch the attempt of someone becoming king.

"Who is that, Lord Richard?" Martha asked.

"That," He pointed towards the burly man with muscles the size of inter-tubes, "is Lord Simon."

Lord Simon looked as big as a house, his shoulders broad, yet his waist and legs were scrawny. Besides looking rather awkward, the man looked as though he wasn't too bright. Of course, looks could be deceiving, but Lily was sure that normal people didn't drool for no reason.

The muscular man's hands overlapped twice over as they grasped the hilt of Excalibur. His muscles stretched as Lord Simon began to pull.

Lily whimpered loudly, causing three men to turn around and look at her. She unglued her eyes away from the man trying to seal his destiny, to look at them. She smiled sweetly, and chuckled embarrassedly. They turned back round, which relieved her. Looking to her side she found John staring at her as well, again she smiled.

"It was an impulse--a.." She closed her mouth and gripped John's hand.

John only shook his head and turned back to Lord Simon.

Couple of the men cheered on, while others watched with fascination.

"This is his third time, he has been working." Lord Richard said to the Doctor and Martha beating his chest with his fist.

"So, any man could try, as times as he wants?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Milady, if we approve of the man. If not then no."

"And you approve of Lord Simon, my lord?" the Doctor asked.

"Aye." Lord Richard said quickly, "Yes, he is not young, but he is strong. He is not wise, but he is brave. He will become king on muscle alone. But, Excalibur knows who is at her hilt, and like a lover, will only give herself to someone worthy."

At that moment, Martha gasped quietly.

"Milady, are you feeling well?" Lord Richard asked hearing her sharp intake of air, and noting the pained expression on her face.

Martha placed a smile on her lips, "Yes, my lord."

The Doctor's face, however, was still in worried mode. "Martha," He whispered, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, really." She assured him.

The Doctor was not convinced, he wished he could slip Martha away and run the sonic-screwdriver over her, to make sure. But, the Doctor knew that if Martha said she was fine, then he wasn't going to argue with her; just yet.

A sudden groan of the crowd indicated that Lord Simon would not become their future leader, and he had given up. This time. And according to Lord Richard if this was Lord Simon's third time, the Doctor was sure the men would see him up there trying again soon.

As soon as Lord Simon left Excalibur's side, the men began going back to what they had been doing before.

The crowd departed around them.

"Maybe I should try for it." John suggested.

Lily stared at him, "I--I don't know."

"Let him." Stephan said, nudging John in the arm, "Beside, we all know he won't pull it out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." John muttered.

"I'm sorry, John, but this is a fixed point in history." Stephan said, "You could do whatever you want and you won't change a thing."

Lily shook her head, "I still don't know."

John turned to her, "Then I won't."

Lily had not expected his reaction, "Really?"

John nodded, "Yes, if it makes you uneasy then I won't do it." He bent forward and kissed her forehead.

Lily smiled, "Thank you."

John nodded.

"Well, I don't care." Stephan said striding towards the sword.

"Stephan…" Lily began.

"Looks like your son is determined." Lord Richard, said noticing the young boy going up to the sword.

The Doctor and Martha turned around to see their son place his hands on Excalibur.

"Doctor." Martha began.

"Don't worry, Love. Fixed point." The Doctor told her.

"You sure?"

The Doctor nodded.

And at that exact moment, the Doctor had finished nodding the sound of metal being released from rock sounded thru the air.

"Good Lord." Lord Richard breathed. "Everyone come! We have a new king!"

Stephan Smith stood upon the rock at the base of the mountain, his one foot placed on the stone, which the sword had been resting waiting for her new master.

Stephan, his hands filled with the sword, looked at his parents' wide eyes, "Oops."

* * *

**Please be kind and review, thanks ever so much! Vampmistress**


	19. To the Past and Back Again

**Here's chapter 19 for your enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

Once Lord Richard had sounded to the camp that England had a new king, the camp went wild. One half was saying that this mysterious young boy was not fit to rule, despite the fact that he had pulled Excalibur from her resting place.

The other half defended Stephan, telling their opponents that fate had sent the boy, and the sword would only be held by the worthy. Just as the Lady of the lake had told them.

One of the two biggest surprises of the day, apart from Stephan pulling the legendary sword from the mountain, was when Lord Simon and all his muscle tone towered before Stephan, then promptly bowed before him.

The other was when Stephan, the moment he had released the sword, he felt elated; such pride filled him when he came to the realization that he was worthy to be king. However, the feeling was dashed the moment he laid eyes on his parents. Especially his mother's worried brown eyes.

Now, the Smith family and John was set up in their own tent. The 'royal' tent Lord Richard had called it.

"I'm sorry." Stephan said, his arms folded across his chest, his face downcast. Looking like his father, pouting lip, and puppy dog eyes included.

"Stephan." His mother's voice was soft with concern.

Martha's son met her eyes, but she could not think of anything to say except his name.

The Doctor was borderline between mad as hell and extreme anger.

"How could you do this?!" The Doctor was running his hand through his hair. His eyes wide and piercing.

Being the Doctor's son, Stephan's courage was top notch; however, he was also Martha's son, and now his courage could not help him. He coward before his father.

"Dad…"

"How could you do this?" The Doctor asked again.

Martha stood next to her husband, placing a hand on his arm, calming him almost instantly.

"Love, we've been in worst before." She reminded him.

Both the Doctor and Martha glanced at Lily, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not meeting their eyes.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes full of sadness, before looking back at his son.

"Stephan, why did you do this?" Martha asked looking at him, her voice gentle.

The young boy shrugged, "John wanted to, but Lily said 'No' so I did it instead. It's not my fault that he's whipped."

"Oi!"

All eyes went to John, his outburst startling them, even Lily.

John stood next to the seated Lily, his hands tightly gripping the back of her chair, his eyes staring Stephan down.

"You will not insult me." His voice threatening just as they expected it would be.

But Stephan held his ground as John took a step forward.

"I listened to your sister because I love her, and respect her. It does not mean she has me on a leash, nor is she my keeper."

Everyone watched as John declared himself, Lily however noticed her father's right eye twitch when John told them of his love for her. But, she dismissed it.

"However," John continued, "Your mother is your keeper, and she should have been respected."

Stephan took John's words without sarcasm, much to Lily's surprise.

Lily reached forward and grabbed John's hand making him turn his head to look down at her, smiling kindly.

"So," The Doctor began, his voice calm and steady, "Now we have to fix this."

"And how do we do that?" Lily asked.

The Doctor looked at his daughter, "We find Arthur of course."

"And we what? Give him the sword?" Martha asked.

"Sure, why not?" The Doctor looked at his wife.

"Well, how are we suppose to find him?" Stephan chanced to speak at this time.

Just then Lord Richard came in, he bowed to Stephan and the rest of them, "Your majesty, there is a man to see you."

Stephan looked at his parents before saying, "Send him in."

Lord Richard nodded, going towards the tent opening pulling back the flap; motioning his hand for the man to come forward.

A man in his late 50's, early 60's came in. His hair was black, his face handsome, a short cut beard framing the lower half of his face. He was wearing long, emerald green robes.

Beside him was a small boy, about 10, his sandy blond hair was almost covering his eyes. Dirt smudged his nose and cheeks, his red robes obviously too big for him.

The man and boy bowed low before Stephan, "Your Majesty;" He older man's voice was thick and proper, "My name is Merlin, and this," He gestured his hand to the boy, "is Arthur."

All eyes fell upon the younger boy, who was fidgeting slightly on the spot.

"I believe there has been some mistake." The man named Merlin said.

"Well…that was easy." Lily said looking at her parents.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"I can't believe it was that easy." John said to Lily, as they interlocked arms.

Lily smiled to him, "Sometimes things just work themselves out with long confrontations."

John looked down at her, "And is Arthur going to be a good king?"

Lily nodded confidently, "You've heard the stories."

"I didn't think that he was real." John told her honestly.

She smiled, "Oh, yes, very real. He will rule long and there is Merlin; he will guide him. There's nothing to worry about."

John smiled back at her.

"Mum?" Lily and John walked up to Martha, who was watching her husband and son from a distance.

"I thought I should give them some privacy." Martha said as she folded her arms grinning at her daughter.

Lily nodded, "Mum, are you alright?"

Martha hadn't looked sick, but with all that had happened with Stephan, it was not a surprise to see her mother a little worse for wear.

Martha, however, smiled even more brightly, and nodded slowly.

"Stephan is certainly his father's son." She said, her eyes fixated back on the Doctor and Stephan. "Just look at them."

Lily and John did so, the Doctor was talking to his son in a voice to soft to be heard at the distance they were standing. The Doctor's hands were on Stephan's shoulders, the boy's head lowered; taking his father's words.

Lily knew exactly what her father's speeches were like, having heard them often when she was younger. They never really changed, her father being a man of tradition, so Stephan was either listening to; 1.) Timelines-history, 2.)Responsibility, or 3.)Family safety.

The third one was really a combination of the first two, and their dad like it more than the others. But, he kept the first two, and used them depending on the situation.

Stephan, however, was listening to the third one, Lily knew this because the Doctor gestured his hand towards them more than once.

But, what Lily loved about her father was that he would not use their faults against them. Nor would he bring up situations such as this.

As long as it was discussed out, and had a speech attached to it, the Doctor was satisfied.

Lily felt her mother's hand slip into hers and she turned her head to look at Martha.

"Mum, are you sure you're alright?"

Martha nodded, "How would you like a little baby brother or sister?" Her eyes met her daughter's.

"You mean…you're…?" Lily stuttered.

"I don't if I am, but your father and I have been trying for a while."

Lily gasped, "And when were you going to tell us? Preferably me?"

Martha chuckled, "Now."

Lily pulled her mum close to her, hugging her tightly.

"I think they're done." John said.

Mother and daughter released and looked towards the Doctor, who was motioning for them to follow him back to the TARDIS.

* * *

**Please review, I want to know if anyone wants me to continue. **


	20. New Addition

**Chapter 20, for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Martha knew that her husband and children were extremely allergic to aspirin, so the med-bay was never stocked with the painkiller. However, there were times that Martha was troubled with such painful headaches, and aspirin was the only cure for them.

She did not keep the pills in the infirmary; for fear that, the medicine would be grabbed by mistake by anyone of her family members. Therefore, she kept them in the bottom-most drawer of her bedside table, with a small gold lock in which only she had the means of opening it.

Of course, her husband could open it easily with the sonic, but he knew what was in the drawer and found no need to pick locks.

Now, along side the aspirin, Martha had been stashing pregnancy tests in the bottom drawer.

She first thought she was pregnant a week ago, but the test was negative.

Martha had taken one everyday, all with the same results: negative.

She was glad that the Doctor had an unlimited amount on his card; she had been racking up a small fortune in the tests.

Martha had sworn the TARDIS to secrecy; she was not to tell anyone about what was kept in the bottom drawer.

If Martha was pregnant, then she wanted to be the one to tell the Doctor.

At first, she had been reluctant in giving birth to another child. The age alone had bothered her, she figured that by the time her child was 20; Martha would be around 70 years in age. However, it was also the dangers of giving birth at such a late age that concerned her as well. The last thing she wanted was to miscarry or even have herself die, let alone to have her husband lose both wife and child.

They never talked of the day they had lost Lily, the second time. The first time was now lost in a sea of timelines; but the second time was only 5 years ago, they may not have talked about it, but it was all still in their minds.

She did not wish to spilt up the family, again.

Yet, once she found out why the Doctor so desperately wanted another child, she began to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have another baby on the TARDIS.

Thankfully, Lily and Stephan had taken the glorious new well, and they had been encouraging as well. Which struck a loving pluck of her heartstrings.

Now, Martha sat on the edge of the toilet seat, staring down at the negative sign, she had been so sure this time.

Throwing it harshly into the waste bin beside her, she brought her hand up and rubbed the back of her neck. She was feeling a headache coming on, her fingers squeezed the taut muscles, and closed her eyes; moaning softly. Yep, she could definitely feel the headache building inside her head. It was probably because she had been staring at that horizontal line for the past 10 minutes. That stupid line that told her not to start decorating a nursery or thinking about baby names just yet. Getting up, she picked up a small tumbler she kept near the sink and filled it halfway with water from the tap. She walked into the bedroom and set herself down upon the bed as she placed the glass on a round crocheted doily her mother had made her. Martha leaned forward, unlocked the bottom drawer, and took out a plastic bottle, its contents rattling against the sides.

She spilled out a couple of pills, returning all but two back into the bottle.

Setting the container back into the drawer, she shut it, taking the small key and turning it until she heard the lock click.

Placing the key back upon the tabletop, Martha swallowed each pill one at a time.

She sniffed slightly before crawling underneath the blankets without getting up off the bed.

Martha settled herself back on the bed and closed her eyes, and before she knew it, sleep had claimed her for his own.

Xdxdxdxdxdxdxxdxdxdxddxxddxdxdxdxxd

"Martha?"

"Martha?"

The Doctor had not seen his wife for a few hours and decided to check up on her.

He opened the door to their bedroom slowly, in case she just happened to be asleep.

Light from the hallway made a line from the door to their bed, it revealed Martha nestled snug underneath the covers, her eyes closed.

The Doctor entered, closing the door quickly and quietly behind him. He walked silently towards the bed, smiling down at his sleeping wife. He gently sat down on the mattress, causing Martha's body to shift slightly, but not enough to wake her.

He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

He loved her so much that it frightened him at times.

The Doctor smiled wider as his fingers trailed across her cheek, the past her lips; loving how they felt like rose petals on his skin.

He brought his hand up to push aside her hair so he could kiss her face, and as he did so; her head fell to the side, and did not stir.

The Doctor's smile fell, as he stared down at her.

She remained still.

"Martha?" He brought his hand up and felt for her pulse, it was there, but it was dangerously fast.

Getting up off the bed, the Doctor lifted Martha into his arms; he managed to fumble the bedroom door open, striding down the hallway as quick as he could.

"What's wrong with Mum?"

The Doctor had ran into Lily and John while on the way to the infirmary.

"I don't…" The Doctor stopped mid-sentence, "John, I might need your help."

"Yes, Sir."

John helped the Doctor with Martha as he laid her down upon one of the beds.

The Doctor stepped in front of the small refrigerator taking out a small blue vial; he filled a syringe and injected the contents into his wife's arm.

"To steady her pulse." The Doctor explained.

Next, the Time Lord took out his trusty sonic and began to scan Martha, the results were negative.

"Nothing?" The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"What?" John asked, looking at the Doctor's confused expression.

"There's technically nothing wrong with her."

"But," John looked down at the unconscious woman.

"Then why is she not waking up?" The Doctor completed the other man's words.

John nodded.

The Doctor blew out an exasperated huff of air, he leaned over his wife so that their foreheads were touching, his hand cupping her face, and in a hushed voice, he asked her, "What are you doing to me?"

John couldn't help the pang of sadness that entered his heart.

Then an idea struck.

"What about," John began making the Doctor look up at him, "an ultrasound?"

"What?" The Doctor asked, straightening up once more.

"It's just a hunch, but the other day Mrs. Smith said that you and her were trying for another baby."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, but…"

"Well, that could be it," John interrupted, "Women at Mrs. Smith's age who are pregnant are put under more stress then that of younger women. So if the screwdriver is picking up a negative reading there is technically nothing wrong, just stress that caused her to pass out."

"But," The Doctor said getting an odd-looking piece of equipment out of a drawer, "If she was pregnant, that doesn't explain her heartbeat being so erratic."

John thought, "Is she on any medication?"

The Doctor shook his head immediately.

John sighed, his mind in full doctor mode, he felt like he was back at the hospital; all his focus was on the woman before him, of course, she was not in any real danger. She just wasn't waking up.

"So, she's not taking anything?"

The Doctor shook his head again, "No."

The sound of a heartbeat filled the room, actually, it was a double heartbeat. John knew from listening to Lily's on occasion that Martha's child was going to be like his or her father.

"She's pregnant." The Doctor whispered, the joy showing on his face, but quickly leaving once again.

John looked at the monitor the Doctor was staring at.

Sure enough, Martha was going to have another baby.

John noticed the Doctor wipe a tear from his face, he could only smile sadly.

"She never manages to find out she's pregnant when she conscious." The Doctor murmured.

"Sir?"

The Doctor looked at the young man, and sniffed, "Every time I find out she's pregnant Martha's always been unconscious. First with Lily, she had passed out due to poisonous gas;. With Stephan, a Bonrie threw her clear across the room, I thought I was going to lose her then." He whispered the last bit and stroked his wife's face.

"Her uterus' wall looks a bit inflamed." John said suddenly, breaking the silence.

The Doctor looked away from his wife and studied the monitor screen. The uterus did, in fact, seemed swollen.

"It's almost like an allergic…reaction." John deduced. Just then, John's light bulb in his head switched on, "Doctor? Does Mrs. Smith take aspirin?"

"Yes, on occasion, she…" The Doctor's eyes grew wide, "Oh, dear Rassilon."

The Doctor rushed throughout the med-bay, grabbing another needle and several different vials with an assortment of colors inside.

"What are you doing?" John couldn't help but ask.

"I know how to fix this!" The Doctor cried out happily.

The needle he placed at Martha's arm had a certain amount of each color medicine; looking almost like a rainbow.

The instant the Doctor emptied the solution into his wife's arm, she began to groan. And a moment later, her eyes opened, blinking rapidly against the harsh blinding bright lights.

"Hello, there." The Doctor said, smiling joyfully, tears in his eyes.

Martha smiled, "Well, I'm either pregnant or dying."

The Doctor chuckled, softly, taking her hand in his own, "You're not dying." He told her.

"I'm pregnant." Martha spoke, her voice full of joy.

The Doctor nodded, kissing her palm.

John inched his way out of the med-bay, leaving the two some privacy.

"John." The Doctor called to him.

John came back in slowly, "Yes?"

The Doctor smiled, "Thank you."

Feeling good with himself, John nodded and left once more.

Martha was looking at her son or daughter on the screen, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Doctor, the baby is alright, yes?" She asked looking up at her husband.

The Doctor nodded, "Yep, right as rain."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her smile widening when he began to hug her back.

"I love you Doctor."

"I love you, too, Martha."

They pulled away, kissing each other before the Doctor sat down in a chair that the TARDIS had placed for him beside Martha's bed.

"So no more aspirin for a while." Martha commented.

"Nine months." The Doctor told her.

Martha groaned, "Nine months. Nine months of hell."

The Doctor grinned, "You don't know that for sure."

"Oh yeah?" Martha asked, "Would you like to be pregnant?"

The Doctor shook his head rapidly, "No, thank you."

"Alright then." Martha said as she held the Doctor's hand, "The way I figure it, this one's gonna be the worst."

"Yeah?" The Doctor replied.

She nodded, "With Lily, I had no morning sickness, but bad back pain. With Stephan, it was the other way around; morning sickness and no back pain. With this little one," She rubbed her stomach fondly, "I'm going to experience what it feels like to have both."

"You don't know that for sure, she may surprise you." The Doctor said.

"She?" Martha asked.

He shook his head, "Or he."

They both grinned before they kissed once more.

"Excuse me, Dad."

The Doctor and Martha looked up towards the door where Lily was standing, holding the mobile.

"Yes, Lil?" The Doctor asked standing up.

"Uncle Jack wants to talk to you." His daughter replied.

The Doctor walked over to her and took the phone from Lily's hand, as she moved to hug and congratulate her mother.

"Hello, Jack." The Doctor greeted his friend.

"Hello, Doctor." Jack replied, but not in his usual cheerful manner.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

At first, the captain did not answer, and after a moment's pause he said, "I--can't really tell you over the phone, best that you come here."

After getting the correct year and date, the Doctor closed the phone, placing the device inside his pocket.

"Is everything all right?" Martha asked, picking her head up off the bed.

The Doctor tuned to his wife and daughter, he opened his mouth to speak when Stephan and John came in. smiles on both of their faces.

"I tried to keep it a secret," John told Martha, "But your daughter figured it out."

"Congrats, Mum, Dad." Stephan said as he pulled away from his mum's arms.

"We are going to see Uncle Jack." The Doctor announced, looking at his family.

"Uncle Jack?!" Stephan asked, with a smile.

The Doctor nodded, "Yep. Lily could you please help your mother get ready, for Rassilon knows, she won't stay here. Even if I tell her to."

Martha nodded and smiled.

"Right then off to Cardiff!" The Doctor exclaimed and left the room.

Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxxdxdxdxddxxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxxdxd

Jack smiled to Ianto when the whining sound of gears filled the Hub, knowing full well that the TARDIS had made her journey safely.

Watching the blue police box materialize was one of the best sights Jack had ever had the pleasure to witness.

Jack's team also came from there offices to greet the renowned Doctor and his family.

The TARDIS' door opened and the Doctor stepped out, shifting his brown coat from around the collar.

"Doctor."

"Jack."

The two men embraced, smiling, glad that they had the kind of friendship where they could hug without any awkwardness.

"Martha." Jack recognized after he and the Doctor released and moved to her to hug her as well. "Looking beautiful as always."

"Thank you, Jack." Martha said.

"Lily and Stephan." Jack hugged his godchildren as well.

"And…you're new." The ex-time agent stood in front of John.

"Jack, this is John Fenton; John this is Captain Jack Harkness, my godfather."

The two men shook hands.

Jack looked John up and down, "So, are you Lily's boyfriend?"

"Jack!" Lily cried.

"What? As a godparent I have a right to know."

"Yes, Sir, I am. Lily's boyfriend." John replied.

Jack nodded with a wink, "Good man."

Martha had greeted Ianto, Jack's partner, and Gwen her close girlfriend. She felt saddened that Tosh and Owen were no longer alive. Both had died in the line of duty a year ago; only four months after their wedding. She missed Tosh dearly, it felt as if she had lost a sister.

Now, Jack's team consisted of Gwen, Ianto, a dark skinned man, in his early twenties; a tall pale man with blonde hair and beard to match; and a pretty blonde woman, who looked really familiar. She striking blue eyes and high cheekbones definitely stood out in Martha's mind. But she quickly dismissed it when she noticed those blue eyes looking at her son.

"Now, introductions," Jack said standing before his team, "This," He placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Is Robert Hopeswell; or Bobby. This man," Jack motioned to the blonde man, "This is Dr. Peter Red." Peter nodded towards the time travelers. "And this young lady it…"

"Tallulah." Both Stephan and John answered.

Martha and the Doctor looked at their son, while Lily looked at John.

"You know her? Martha asked Stephan.

"You know her?" Lily asked John.

Both men nodded.

Jack looked at Tallulah, "Do you know them?"

Tallulah smiled and nodded, "Yes, that is John Fenton and that is Stephan Smith; my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" Martha exclaimed.

Stephan nodded, "Guilty."

"How long has this been going on?" His mother inquired.

"Since February, Ma'am." Tallulah replied.

Martha looked at the young woman, "February?"

"Tallulah, Darlin'." Jack placed his arm around her shoulders, "You see, I've learned this little secret, when Mrs. Smith is angry and pregnant, don't say anything. Then she won't have any reason to kill you."

"How did you know Martha was pregnant?" The Doctor asked, as he tried not to focus on his fuming wife.

"When you stepped out of the TARDIS, the meter counter read that there were thirteen living organisms inside the Hub. Well, there are only twelve, counting the TARDIS, so that must have meant that either Lily or Martha was pregnant. I figured it was Martha, because John is still alive and breathing so it couldn't have been Lily."

"Wow, Jack." The Doctor said as he stepped away from his wife as she began to pick up her previous conversation with their son.

The Time Lord wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders, "Well, thank you for ruining my family."

"I didn't know that my psychic was dating your son." Jack defended.

"Psychic?" The Doctor inquired.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, she's a mind reader, from UNIT, she's a liaison for us."

The Doctor was silent for a moment, he looked back at the young woman, "She looks familiar."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, she's told us the story."

"Story?"

"Think back to a trip you took a couple of years back, with Martha, a trip to New York around the 1930's."

"Yes." The Doctor said, "She must be…"

"Tallulah and Laszlo's great-grand daughter."

"Huh. That's quite a coincidence." The Doctor said, "But, is that why you brought us here?"

Jack shook his head slowly, "No, there's someone here who wants to see you."

The Doctor shrugged, "Who?"

"She's in my office." Jack told him.

The Doctor looked towards the room he knew was Jack's office. He sighed and walked over to the enclosed room, and stepped inside.

He felt his hearts stop.

The woman stood and smiled, "Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor took a shaky breath and swallowed hard.

"R…Rose?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now please review. ~Vampmistress~**


	21. Guess Who

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I really couldn't think of what to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

_**Darlig Ulv Stranden **_

_**Bad Wolf Bay: 2005**_

_**Rose Tyler stood on the windswept beach in Norway, saying her last goodbye to the love of her life. **_

_**The man called the Doctor.**_

_**The wind and sea-salt stung her cheeks as her tears coursed down them.**_

"_**I…" She broke off, her emotions getting the better of her, she didn't want to continue. Because if she did, it meant that all of this was real and he would be gone. However, she knew that she had to finish her words, that this was the last chance to tell him.**_

"_**I love you."**_

_**The Doctor smiled sadly, and nodded, "Quite right too." He whispered.**_

"_**And I suppose," He stared into Rose's brown eyes, "If it's my last chance to say it…" He paused once more, his own emotions bubbling over, "Rose Tyler…"**_

_**He was gone before he said anymore.**_

_**He had slipped away right before her eyes and she would never see him again. **_

* * *

Now, here she was, staring right at him. The Doctor.

She smiled at his blank expression, he still looked the same. The same brown suit; tall, thin frame; messy brown hair, beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello Doctor." She whispered.

"R…Rose?" His voice was so unlike what she remembered, it was shaky; unsure.

She nodded, "Yes. It's me, Doctor, it's really me."

"How?" He gasped.

Rose shrugged, " I found a gap."

"You look the same." He commented taking a step forward, but no more than that, "How long has it been for you?"

Rose took a deep breath, "Three years." She smiled, "And you? The same?"

The Doctor nodded, then shook his head quickly, "No, longer."

"I've missed you, Doctor." Rose cried and ran into his arms.

The feel of Rose Tyler in his arms was both shocking and wonderful at the same time.

The Doctor remembered what every companion's embrace felt like. It was one of the many burdens he bore. Sometimes, their hugs would summon past memories or reminded him of objects that connect them to that companion.

With Rose, he recalled the time they had met Queen Victoria. They had been chased throughout Torchwood Manor by a werewolf and they had embraced then. Glad that the other was alive and well.

He smiled at the memory, his eyes closed, and his grip on her tightened.

And then, before he knew what he was doing, he pulled away from her and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and welcoming.

"Ahem."

They pulled apart instantly, looking in the direction in whence they knew someone was standing.

Jack was leaning up against the door frame, with Martha by his side.

_Martha!_

The Doctor released Rose immediately, which gained a slight huff from the young woman.

Martha's eyes were not angry, nor confused. They were expressing deep, utter devastation. If she could have cried he knew she would have.

"Martha." The Doctor whispered taking a step towards his wife, but not any more than that.

"Martha, this is Rose Tyler." He said gesturing to the blonde woman standing beside him.

"Rose, this is Martha…my wife."

Martha didn't know which was worse; the look on the young woman's face or the pause the Doctor took before telling Rose who she was in his life.

"Hello." Martha said, feeling numb as she stared at Rose.

The Doctor; her husband, friend, lover, had finally found Rose Tyler.

The Time Lord met Martha's eyes, then Jack's, "Can we have some privacy, please?"

Jack nodded, Of course, com'on Martha." He said gently, guiding her away from the door.

The Doctor met Martha's eyes once more before she turned away. The door closed once more.

Rose sat down, confusion pulsing through her.

"I guess it's been a while for you, eh?" Rose said, not looking up at him.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes." He took Jack's chair from behind the desk and placed it in front of Rose.

"How long have you two…?" She asked.

"Twenty years." He replied, watching her lips tremble slightly.

She looked up, "Any children?" She inquired with a small smile.

He nodded, "Yes, two."

"What are their names?"

"Lily and Stephan."

"Twins?"

"No, Lily's 19 and Stephan's 18."

Rose nodded as she held back her tears.

"Rose," The Doctor began meeting her eyes, "How did you get here?"

She shrugged, "I found a gap." She repeated.

The Doctor shook his head, "But, how?"

Rose sighed softly, "I've been working for Torchwood the last two years, and they monitor the rift."

"Rift? You mean there's a rift in your world as well?" The Doctor asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I had them alert me when there was a gap large enough so I could cross over."

"But---how?" The Doctor was dumbfounded.

"I built a device to help me cross." She told him.

"You built…"

"Mickey helped mostly." Rose said.

The Doctor nodded, "Can you use it to get back?"

Rose nodded as well, "Yes." She whispered heartbrokenly, "I don't see why not."

"I'm sorry, Rose, I know that you traveled all this way." The Doctor felt bad, but there was nothing that could be done, nothing he could do to fix this.

"I still love you." Rose said.

The Doctor brought his hand up and cupped her cheek again, "Oh, Rose."

Tears began to fill her brown eyes, "Don't you…" She stopped.

"I still---you're still with me Rose. I hold you in my hearts right along all my other past companions."

"And Martha, she…"

"She's my wife, Rose, I love her very much."

Rose closed her eyes, lowering her head.

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Maybe this is a good thing," The Doctor said, "you finding out like this."

Rose looked up, her eyes dry.

"The last thing I wanted was for you to pine after me, you need to live your life. Remember Sarah Jane?"

She nodded.

"She wasted her life hoping that I'd come back for her. And I was in the same universe as her."

Rose nodded again.

"How is your family?" The Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"Good." She said for the third time, "Mum had a baby boy."

The Doctor smiled, "What's his name?"

Rose inhaled deeply, "Tony."

"Tony Tyler. It has a nice ring to it." The Doctor said.

The shared a small laugh.

"I'm glad your happy Doctor, you are happy aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yes, very."

"Good."

After a moment's silence, the Doctor straightened up in his seat and spoke.

"So, where's this device?"

Rose sighed heavily and stood. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small disk that was about the size of her hand. It had a silver chain attached to it, so she could wear it around her neck.

"Is this the same transportation disk that your dad used at Canary Warf?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but they have been modified; very high tech, so they won't destroy the breach."

"So you press the button and then you are sent back?"

Rose nodded, "Yes."

They were silent again.

"I should leave now?" Rose asked, knowing her answer.

The Doctor sighed.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Tallulah looked at Stephan, "Do you really think that it was best to reveal our relationship to your parents the way you did?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Wasn't expecting to see you."

"I told you I was working with Jack, a month ago."

Stephan kissed her cheek, "I guess I forgot."

Tallulah giggled, "Yes, well, I don't think your mother is very happy about it."

They both looked over towards Martha who was sitting down far from Jack's office. She was despondent, refusing the glass of water Jack had given her.

Stephan nodded at Tallulah's comment, "Yes, all she needs is time to get used to you."

"Hey!" She exclaimed quietly, nudging him in the ribs.

XDXDDXXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"So how do you know her?" Lily asked.

"Lily…" John began.

"I just want to know, that's all." She said.

John sighed, "We're friends, that's all."

Lily blinked, "How did you two meet?"

John took one of her hands in his own, "She was the one with me when my family died."

"You mean---she was the one that you fell in love with."

He shook his head, "No, I loved her yes, but I was not in love with her." John shifted in his chair, settling in to tell her his story, "You see, my parents and Tallulah's parent were friends, I've known her for many years. And my father was offered a job in Tallulah's dad's law office in New York. But, as you know, my family was killed before we went to New York. The Carnes family came for my family's funerals; Tallulah stayed when her family went back home."

John paused looking at Tallulah for a moment, before returning to his story, "She was with me when I moved into my flat, next to your grandmother's house. We lived there for a time, but she wanted to get married, I couldn't; at the time was still in grief, I couldn't give her a life she wanted. So she left, I haven't seen her until today."

"John," Lily leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? If I never Tallulah, I probably never would have met you." He told her honestly. "I am in love with you."

Lily smiled, "And I with you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**VampMistress**


	22. Because of Rose

**Okay, Miss LunaSolTierra, you asked for it! I have thought about it, considered it, and ran it by my sister about you suggestion. And I won't tell you what the outcome is, just yet. But, if I shall go through with it, it still doesn't mean that I won't write the 4th story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor walked in his bedroom, Martha was sitting at the foot of the bed.

She knew he was there, but she refused to look at him. She was fighting the emotions and feelings that were battling inside her. Torn between wanting to slap the hell out of him and another part wanted to hold him close and never let him go.

"Martha."

She breathed in deeply, her eyes still staring at the floor.

"Martha, please, look at me." His voice was soft.

Slowly, her eyes met his.

Again, the Doctor found no trace of hatred, or confusion.

"Why?" Martha asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"You must have a reason."

He shrugged, "I don't know, Martha."

She got up and walked up to him so there were almost touching, "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen."

"I thought…"

"The device isn't working. Jack and his team are trying to fix the problem; it might have something to do with the rift." The Doctor explained.

"So, I'm guessing she's staying here? For the time being." She questioned.

He nodded, "Yes, I thought…"

"No--no, she's welcome."

Martha began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked, as he watched her pass him.

"To talk to our guest, I think it's a conversation long overdue." She told him before leaving the room before her husband could say anything.

Martha walked briskly, but overly so that made her look that she wanted to meet this Rose properly and get it over with as soon as possible.

She walked into the kitchen to see the young blonde woman sitting at the table eating a bowl of soup; obviously, what the Doctor had given her.

"Hello." Martha said.

Rose jumped slightly, spilling some of the soup on the table; she turned as she wiped her chin with a napkin.

"Oh, you scared me." Rose said as she used the napkin on the table as well to rid it of the fallen soup.

Martha smiled, "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to." She walked into the room fully and went over to the stovetop; she peered into the pot of soup.

"Potato soup, his favorite." Martha commented.

"Yea, mine too." Rose said smiling up at her.

Martha nodded towards the young woman and Rose's smile faded almost instantly.

"I'm sorry, about before--you know with the kiss. It was a friendly 'hello' that's all." Rose explained, "I didn't know he was…married."

Martha nodded again and looked down, "I see."

Rose stood up, "Please, Mrs. Smith."

"Oh God, don't call me that, please." Martha said.

Rose swallowed, "Martha, then?"

The older woman nodded with a smile, "Yes, Martha's fine."

There was silence for a moment, both women staring at the other.

"I understand that you are having difficulties getting home." Martha said, as she reached for a bowl in the cupboard and helping herself to some soup.

Rose nodded, "Yes, Torchwood's working on it. I sure they'll fix the problem soon."

"Yes, Jack is--uh, dependant; for lack of a better word."

Martha took her food and walked over to the table, "Please sit down, and finish your meal."

"Thanks." Rose said and sat back down, watching the Doctor's wife sit next to her in another chair.

They both ate in silence, each woman wondering what to say to the other.

"You know." Martha began, "Rose, I don't feel embarrassed to confess this to you; but I have to admit that I'm a little threatened by you."

Rose swallowed her soup that was in her mouth before talking, "What are you talking about, I thought you understood that our kiss, was just a kiss."

"I understand that you are a very important person to the Doctor." Martha replied.

"You're his wife, and you have children together. How could I…"

Martha placed her spoon down in her bowl, "I am his wife, which is very true. But, I'm the furthest thing from the Doctor's soul-mate."

Rose stared at her, "You think that I'm the Doctor's soul-mate?"

Martha looked down, "I know that he has thought of you, everyday in the last twenty years. You are the first thought in his mind every morning."

Rose shook her head, "You're wrong, Martha."

"Am I?" Martha met Rose's eyes once more.

"Yes, of course."

"Of course." Martha whispered.

"Martha, you are. He married you; he would never have thought to marry me." Rose told her honestly.

They both fell silent again.

"But, you love him, don't you?" Martha asked.

Rose stared into the older woman's eyes before nodding, "Yes."

"And that, my dear, is why I'll never be sure that the Doctor would ever stop thinking of you." Martha said softly.

Rose swallowed, knowing what Martha meant, and was sorry for it.

"Mum, oh, sorry I didn't know you were with someone." Lily said backing out of the kitchen.

"No, Lily, it's fine. Ms. Tyler, this is my daughter, Lily. Lily this is Rose Tyler."

Lily walked over to the table and stood next to her mother, "Hello." Lily said brightly.

Rose smiled, "Hi."

Rose looked between Martha and Lily and could see the Doctor in Lily. Her eyes were his, her smile was his, but she had the beauty of her mother.

"Did you need something, Lil?" Martha asked.

"Uh, yeah, dad wanted to see you. And Rose too." Lily said.

Martha looked from her daughter to Rose, "Well, I guess we better go see what he wants. Lily would you mind clearing these dishes for me?"

Lily nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Martha said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDX

Martha and rose met the Doctor up in the console room, Jack was by his side.

"There you are." Jack said when he saw the two women.

"Hello, Jack." Rose said, happily.

Martha met the Doctor's eyes, but quickly looked away.

"Well, I have some good news and I've got some bad news." Jack said.

"What's the good news?" Rose asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Jack sighed, "Well, the good news is we found the reason for the device malfunction, and the Doctor was right, it was the rift."

Rose looked from Jack to the Doctor, and back to Jack again, "And the bad news?"

Jack looked at the Doctor as well, "The rift doesn't seem to be connected to the device. It looks as if the rift in your world is a little bit slower then the one here. I mean obviously, since you have only aged 3 years and the Doctor aged 20."

"So what does this mean, for Rose?" Martha asked.

"Well, if Ianto's right, then all we have to do is wait until both rifts meet up." Jack said.

"So I have to wait 17 years until I can get back?" Rose asked.

"No! No, I don't think so; the rift over here is fast. So I'm guessing a week or two." Jack told them.

Rose nodded, "Okay, then." Her voice was quiet, and unsure.

"You can stay here, if you want. "The Doctor said. "I don't know how nice Jack's place is."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, earning a smile from Rose.

"If it's alright with Martha." Rose said.

Martha nodded, "Of course, you're welcome here as long as it takes."

Rose nodded as well, "Thank you. I have to find a room."

"Your room is still here, I had the TARDIS place it back to where it was before." The Doctor said quickly.

Rose smiled, "Thanks."

Stephan opened the door, "Oh, hello all." He said to the group.

"Do you mind if I show Tallulah the TARDIS?" He asked his father.

"I guess so." The Doctor said, looking at his wife; who still refused to look at him.

They heard Stephan whisper, "Come on."

Tallulah Carnes entered the TARDIS and stopped in mid-step.

"Oh wow." Tallulah whispered, "You said that she was big, but you didn't say she was big!"

Stephan chuckled.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, Tallulah." The Doctor greeted her.

"Thank you, sir." Tallulah said, "Oh." She whispered, placing her hand to her head.

"Are you okay?" Stephan asked taking a hold of her arm, pulling her close to him.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's just that, I hear singing; in my head."

Stephan and his father exchanged looks.

"You can really hear that?" Stephan asked.

"Yes, what is that?" She asked.

Stephan smirked, "That's the TARDIS, huh, my father, sister and I have been the only one's to hear it."

"I've heard it, once." Rose said.

"You have?" The Doctor asked.

Rose nodded, "Yes, when I absorbed the Vortex, I heard her."

The Doctor smiled.

Martha took a steady breath before she turned and left out of the room, quickly.

The Doctor looked at the people in the room before he went after her.

Martha slammed the door shut behind her; she paced the room as she waited for her husband. Whom she knew would come after her.

He entered the room a moment later.

"What's wrong, Martha?" the Doctor asked calmly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" She asked.

The Doctor stood dumbfounded, "I don't know, you tell me."

She made a small huff, her hands on her hips as she stared at him.

"I'm just…" She stopped, by a tiny choked sob.

"You're what, Martha?" The Doctor asked, walking over to her.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

"Of what?"

"You."

All thought in the Doctor's head stopped.

"What? Me?"

Martha closed her eyes, "That's not what I mean."

"Then what did you mean?" He questioned.

"It's just; I thought that you and I were meant to be together." She told him.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "We are, I love you."

Martha shook her head, "I never said that you didn't love me."

"Then what's this crazy talk?"

Martha drew back, "Don't call me crazy!" She said forcefully.

The Doctor was at a loss again, "I didn't call you crazy, I just…"

"God, Doctor, you are so infuriating!" She screamed.

"Martha calm down, now what is this about." The Doctor inquired of her.

"I am your **_wife_**, and not once in all the years of marriage have I ever been kissed the way you kissed her."

The Doctor blew out heatedly, "Is that what all's this is about? Rose kissing me."

"Ha! Don't you dare lie to me Doctor." Martha said stepping back to him, "I saw you, and you kissed her!"

Tears were in her eyes now. Real, sad tears. Tears that he put there.

"Tell me that you didn't want to kiss her." She pushed at him.

The Doctor stood there, "Fine. Yes, I did. You happy."

Martha's fist came up, but stopped before she connected with his face. She so badly wanted to hit him.

"I hope you're happy…with her."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Martha walked towards her dresser drawers and pulled one open, "I'm leaving you." She said simply.

The Doctor shook his head, "No." His long legs strode over to her and stopped her busy hands, "You're not going anywhere."

"Don't you tell what I will not do." She tried to pull out of his grasp, but his hands were tight and firm. "Let me go!"

"Martha, listen to me! Please." He begged.

"No, get off!" She squirmed in his arms.

"No."

He had her tuned around so her back was against his chest, her legs trying to push off the bureau, but she had missed.

The both landed on the floor, Martha still in her husband's clutches.

"Martha, now you are going to listen to me." The Doctor said.

She was silent, so the Doctor took advantage of the silence.

"Yes, I kissed Rose, but it was friendly that's all. Yes, I missed Rose, but that was because of the way I lost her. Till this day, I felt as though it was my fault she was trapped in that parallel world. But, I'll tell you this, Martha," The Doctor maneuvered Martha around so he could face her, "If I had never lost Rose, I never would have wandered into Royal Hope Hospital, and I never would have met you."

It took a moment, but Martha managed to look up to met his dark brown eyes.

"Rose Tyler is the reason I have you in my life. I'm indebted to her."

The tears that had welled up in her eyes at the start of their conversation, had now leaked over and fell down her dark cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes looked away from his.

"Look at me, Martha." He commanded gently, his hand cupping her face.

She did so.

"I love you, so very much. I have managed to move on without Rose, but if I ever lost you…" He stopped shortly before kissing her lightly on the lips. "If I ever lost you, Martha, even if it meant you leaving me by your will or not, I don't know what I'd do."

Martha swallowed difficultly, "I love you." She managed to make out before bursting into tears.

The Doctor crushed her to him, "Please don't leave me." He whispered to her.

She murmured into his chest.

He pulled her away slightly, "Say that again, please." His voice had his smile in it.

Martha smiled up at him, gulping back the tears, "I love you."

The Doctor grinned his boyish grin, "I love you."

They kissed lovingly, arms wrapped around each other, their passion fueling their embrace.

Once they had released, the Doctor stood; taking her with him.

He hugged her again, loving the way her body fit his. Knowing that this was the woman he was meant to be with for the rest of her life.

"Now, smile for me." He instructed tenderly, his finger resting under her chin.

Martha Smith smiled up at her husband, loving the way his eyes sparkled when they would lock their gazes upon each other.

"That's better." The Doctor said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Martha laughed gently.

"I think now's the time we meet Stephan's girlfriend, properly, yes?" The Doctor asked.

Martha rolled her eyes, "You always know how to kill the mood, don't you, Darling?"

* * *

**I hope that no one was disappointed with this chapter, I'm a little shaky with it. But, you are the readers so tell me what you think. Reviews are always nice. **

**Vampmistress**


	23. Things To Think About

**This chapter is dedicated to ****voicegrl, the moment I read her review to 'One Could Hope' I wrote this chapter. So thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Tallulah Carnes held Stephan Smith's hand with mild desperation. She was sitting next to him in an enormous library; bigger than she had ever seen.

Sitting opposite of her and Stephan was Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

The Doctor and Martha.

Stephan's parents.

These two people who had been in the most told family story passed down 3 generations. And now it was one of those, "So you've been dating our son without our knowledge for the past 8 months. And not only that but it seems that you also work for UNIT and Torchwood and we are not sure how we feel about that", kind of meeting.

Tallulah tired to remain calm, and her mind shut off. But, with three people all on edge, it was really hard to keep focused.

She smiled softly, to keep up appearances.

Martha was eyeing her son's hand as he grasped Tallulah's, although she seemed against her son's girlfriend from the start. It seemed that Tallulah was a nice girl, even if she was a tad older.

She knew her husband probably had no remarks since he found out. No, the Doctor would probably have congratulated his son, if she had not been in the room.

"So, Tallulah, Stephan said that you live in New York." Martha said, breaking the ice.

"No, Mrs. Smith, I did live in New York, but I live in London now." Tallulah corrected.

"Oh, sorry." Martha said.

The younger woman shook her head, "No worries. Yes, I moved here for work."

"I see. So you worked for the UNIT base in New York?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, sir. I was recruited, in other words." Tallulah told them.

"In other words?" Martha inquired.

"You see, I'm mind reader, but I'm more than that. I'm what they refer as a 'Dig'."

"A 'Dig'?" The Doctor asked, looking from his wife then back to Tallulah.

Tallulah nodded, "Yes, you see out of all the mind readers in the world, there's a lucky few who can take their powers to another level. It's a small percentage, about 3 percent. I'm one of them."

"Now, when you say another level, you mean…"

"Well, sir, I know right now you are trying to put up barriers of your memories. I can see a bright yellow door with a gold chain and lock. Am I right?" Tallulah asked the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at her, before shaking his head, "How…"

"I think what would surprise you even further is, I can break the door and the chain, as well as the lock. There are no barriers that I cannot get by. It was why I was taken from my family…" She stopped short.

Martha looked away for a moment to look at the Doctor, his expression was blank almost fearful. She touched his hand, which broke off his relentless stare and looked down at her, and smiled.

"Please," The Doctor said, "continue, Tallulah."

"My family doesn't know that I'm still alive. They think I died five years ago, in a bank robbery." Tallulah turned her head to Stephan silently asking her to carry on, "I was taken deep into UNIT, because of what I do, who I am."

"They think you're dead?" Martha asked.

Tallulah nodded, "Yes, they have to think that. My job is very dangerous, it would--they would be in danger too. And I couldn't have that."

"What a life have you lived." Martha asked concern in her voice.

"I normal one." She responded honestly, "I've helped a lot of people."

"But…" The Doctor began, "Why did you move here?"

"I moved here because I needed a change of scenery, that and I sort of made some of the UNIT members angry with me." A smile graced her thin pink lips.

"What did you do?" Stephan asked her, actually curious about his girlfriend's untold accounts.

"I wouldn't read someone's mind, someone who UNIT had taken prisoner." She told them.

"Who was it?" Martha asked.

"Someone who saved my life, I knew he was guilty, but I refused anyway." Tallulah said, and let it alone.

They were all quiet for a while.

Tallulah stared at the Doctor and smiled, "Don't worry, Mr. Smith, I won't 'dig' into your mind. I do have limits and respect."

The Doctor grinned, "I had no doubt."

"So, Mrs. Smith, do I measure up? Am I good for your son?" Tallulah asked.

Martha smiled, "Well, I must say I was pretty angry with Stephan for hiding his relationship with you." She shifted her eyes to her son, "I would have liked to have been informed when my children are dating, eh?"

Stephan nodded, "Yes, I know I was wrong." He looked at his dad and shrugged.

The Doctor grinned, and shook his head.

Martha stood up and walked over to Tallulah, who stood as well.

"Tallulah, I'm glad to have met you, and I hope that you are good to my son."

Martha embraced the younger woman; Tallulah welcomed the hug with a small laugh.

"You might want to forgive me; I'm pregnant, and hormonal." Martha said once they had pulled away.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Smith, it's quite alright." Tallulah said.

"Mum? May I show Tallulah the gardens? She has been dying to see them for a while now." Stephan said, getting up and standing next to his mother and girlfriend.

"Of course." Martha said.

Stephan took Tallulah's hand and they both left the room.

The Doctor stood up and wrapped his arm around Martha; she looked and smiled at him.

"You know what?" Martha asked.

"Hmm?"

"I like her."

The Doctor grinned, "So do I."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXD

Rose Tyler laid awake in her bed, listening to the quiet of the TARDIS. She couldn't believe that she was back in this wonderful ship, a place she had tried to get back to for the last 3 years. But, now it was no longer a place to call home. That title now belonged to the Doctor's wife and children.

She couldn't believe the Doctor had gone domestic. The Doctor had wanted to die at the thought of getting a mortgage; with her.

Of course, this was not a house with carpets and doors and a white picket fence. It was a time machine, and was not stationary.

The Doctor had a family and he still got to travel.

While she, spent every waking hour to make sure she would return to her own universe. Leaving her family behind to spend the rest of her life with the Doctor.

However, she should have known that the Doctor wouldn't wait forever. She only wished that she had held onto that wretched handle for a moment longer, and then she would have been with the Doctor. Not Martha.

Not that she hated Martha; the woman seemed nice for the Doctor.

But, Rose could not help feeling this way. She still loved the Doctor, which was the problem.

Closing her eyes, she tried to go to sleep.

With nothing but the sound of a ticking clock, she sighed heavily and got out of bed.

Walking out into the hall, Rose decided that a cup of tea and a book might put her to sleep.

She passed by the kitchen wanting to visit the library first, when a voice stopped her.

"Rose."

She backed up and went into the room; the Doctor was sitting at the table.

"Hey." She said quietly making her way over to him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

Rose shook her head, "It's too quiet."

"Ah, miss all the hustle and bustle of good old London town?"

She nodded, "Yeah, didn't think I'd miss it. I do miss it."

"I sorry about all of this." The Doctor said.

"It's not your fault." She told him, sitting down in an empty chair, "But, did you and Martha solve everything."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, all's well in the TARDIS once again."

"Except for me."

"You're not an interruption, Rose." The Doctor whispered.

"Just a little shift from daily life, eh?"

He nodded, "Yea. But, that's our life, you know?"

Rose nodded as well, "I did."

They both shared a smile.

"Do you remember the time I got myself trapped in 18th century France?" The Doctor asked her.

Rose nodded, "Oh, yes, with Madam De Pompadour."

"Right." The Doctor said, "Well do you remember when I told you to always wait 5 and half hours?"

"Yes." Rose said, "And I did, I waited in Torchwood for 5 and half hours. And I waited on that beach for 5 and half hours."

"You see the thing is, I never told Martha to wait. Any amount of time." The Doctor said.

"So?" Rose asked.

"I will always be there for her, Rose, she doesn't have to wait for me. In fact it's the other way around."

"I don't understand."

"You were different Rose, you always needed me. You needed to cling to someone to keep you on track." The Doctor said.

She scoffed softly, "Are you saying that I'm not independent?"

"Rose," The Doctor sighed, "What I mean is, you never needed me to keep you on track. There is a man out there, in your world, that will make you very happy. It just isn't me, I don't think it was ever me."

"I know." Rose said, "And I think I've always known that. I just never wanted to admit it."

The Doctor reached over and took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"I think I'll go back to bed now. And pray that Jack and his team have fixed the device problem." Rose said, getting up and pushing in her chair.

"Goodnight, Rose." The Doctor said, looking up at her.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

The Doctor listened to Rose's bare feet pad on the tile before leaving the kitchen.

He sighed softly, his mind going back to what he had been thinking about before he had his nightly visitor. Which of course was of Martha and her child. A child that didn't seem to be growing the way it should have been.

* * *

**Please make me happy and review. **


	24. On Her Way

**This chapter is a little iffy. My sister didn't want this to end the way it was, but I had to. Sorry Ann. **

**A/N: I think I know where I'm going to end this story, but to do that I have to do something that will probably upset some of my readers. I just want to apologize in advance. But, that is a while off from now. But, I felt like I needed to say it. **

Martha was now 10 days pregnant, yet somehow their child was not growing the way it should have.

The tiny cell still had the double heartbeats, which confused the Doctor even more. He had been so overwhelmed when he had found out that Martha was pregnant that he never found the early heartbeats odd.

He had not informed Martha of this as of late, he did not want to alarm her. Especially, since he really didn't know what the problem was.

He wasn't sure it was a problem. He hoped it wasn't a problem. He prayed it wasn't a problem.

Martha's health was excellent, which was good. However, he feared that if their child did not show development, he might have to take desperate measures; and terminate the pregnancy.

That, of course, was the last resort.

He still had other things to worry about, those things had included Rose. His previous companion, who seemed to be causing a lot of havoc aboard the TARDIS. Not that she meant any harm, but it seemed that the boundless ship had a limit after all.

First, there was the problem with Rose and Lily. Their ages being very close together, it was like having two sisters on board in strict confines. Lily, of course, not liking to be told what to do; particularly by her own parents. Was not taking lightly about the new comer, Rose.

The Doctor had reminded his daughter, several times, that Rose was only here for a short time.

His talks, as always, were ignored.

"She's your daughter." Martha had said. And left him at that.

Tallulah was not really what the Doctor would call a "problem", but his constant worry that she would somehow manage to stumble into his thoughts had put him on constant alert.

Jack had given Tallulah some leave from work, and the Doctor had invited her onto the TARDIS. Which earned him high praise from his son.

Jack had also wanted to come with them, but the Doctor thought it best for the captain to stay at Torchwood, so he could let them know when the Rift was in position to take Rose home.

The Doctor did not consider himself cruel. Eccentric, clever, and sometimes downright bonkers. But, never cruel.

However, the Doctor found that he was labeling himself as such the past week.

22 years ago, he would have loved to see his pink and yellow companion back aboard the TARDIS, sticking to him like she always did. But, now he found it completely annoying. It seemed the talk he and Rose had shared did not give her the closer he thought it did.

It seemed that the concept that he was married and happily so did not register in her head.

This of course was putting a strain on Martha; he even saw the hurt in Lily and Stephan.

It was not easy, but the Doctor couldn't kick Rose out. Even if he wanted to.

But, the Doctor was not cruel.

Rude, yes. Not cruel.

It was November 15th; the Doctor had taken his family, and Jack, to the pleasure planet of Ewetia.

It was Stephan's 19th birthday, and to celebrate the Doctor wanted to go all out. Feeling that they needed to take a break from the last week.

The best thing on that day to Stephan was the look on Tallulah's face when she stepped out onto the planet.

She was ecstatic. She jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly.

Tallulah was the kind of person that had always believed in time travel, the existence of aliens and that nothing was impossible. She had been very young when she had begun her obsession with beyond the 'normal'. Ever since she had been told the story that her great-grandparents had been visited by aliens, Tallulah was set on a path to find everything associated with the paranormal.

Her parents were not strict when it came to strange issues. But, they sometimes tried to find logic behind the bizarre happenings. Which had set Tallulah apart from her family from the start.

When Tallulah was 10 years old she was given a telescope for Christmas, she would sit up every night and gaze at the stars. She would hope that one day she would be fortunate enough to travel the stars.

And now here she was, staring at a dot Stephan was pointing to, it was blue and sparkling. When she asked what it was, he smiled softly and told her it was Earth.

Linking her arm with his, Tallulah rested her head on his shoulder, as she stared at her home planet. And not once feeling homesick.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXX

Martha knocked on the door, there was no answer the first time, but she heard Rose's voice telling her to come in the second time.

Rose was sitting on a bed that seemed to be floating in a sea of pink.

Martha thought back to when she and the Doctor had painted Lily's nursery. The Doctor had complained because he thought the room was too pink. He obviously had never been in Rose's room when she had been traveling with him.

Rose's room had a light pink color on the walls, the bedcovers were a dark shade of pink. Even the carpet had a pink tint to it.

Martha shifted her gaze and sought out the young woman's brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" Rose asked, her arms folded over her chest.

Martha nodded slowly, "Yes, Jack just called. The Rift is almost in position. We are heading to Torchwood."

"Thank God!" Rose said, utter relief in her voice.

Martha had held her tongue these past 12 days, and to her that was long enough. "You know, if anyone should be saying that it should be me."

Rose cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, really? And why is that?"

Martha could almost see the venom dripping from Rose's mouth.

"I've seen the way you have been looking at the Doctor. I must say, I didn't like it."

Rose, wisely, kept her mouth shut.

"He will not come back with you." Martha told her honestly, "No matter how hard you bat those eyes of yours."

"I can't get over him, Martha." Rose's voice was small this time.

Martha took a step forward, "I'm sorry."

For the rest of her life, Martha would never know if her simple two words of 'I'm sorry' meant that she was sorry that Rose could never forget the Doctor. Or that Rose she was sorry that Rose could never have the Doctor.

Whatever she had meant, it was clear on Rose's face that the young woman had understood one of the meanings, maybe even both.

"I could have him, if I really wanted him." Rose said, meeting Martha's eyes once again.

Martha shook her head, "No, Rose, you couldn't. Because I would never stop fighting for him."

Rose stood and walked over to Martha.

They stood face to face, each woman afraid of the other.

Martha stared into the light brown eyes before her and wondered why she had been so jealous of Rose Tyler all those years ago.

There was another knock on the door. The Doctor stood in the open doorway looking from Rose's eyes to the back of his wife's head.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he came into the room and placed his arm over Martha's shoulders.

Rose smiled sweetly and nodded.

The Doctor turned his head to Martha; who nodded and smiled as well. Although, her smile wasn't as sticky.

"Okay then, I just wanted to let you know that we have landed. Martha?"

Martha looked at him, his eyes telling her to leave him and Rose alone for a moment.

Martha turned and left the room, but not before being kissed on the cheeks by the Doctor.

The Doctor looked down at Rose and smiled.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, I think I over stayed my welcome."

"Come on." He offered his hand to her.

She smiled and took it. She couldn't help recalling the memory when she had been surrounded by shop window dummies and his pervious form's voice telling her to run.

XDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXXDXD

Rose placed the device over her head and let the disk rest upon her body.

She smiled at the people looking at her and they all smiled back.

"Tell Jackie I said 'hi' and Mickey boy too." The Doctor said.

Rose nodded quickly, "I will."

The Doctor moved towards her and hugged one last time, "Thank you, Rose, for everything."

Rose breathed in his scent, and she couldn't think of what to say. It felt like Bad Wolf Bay all over again. All the emotion drowning her and she couldn't find strength to reach for air.

There was a steady sounding 'beep' and Jack gave Rose the okay.

The blonde girl looked at the Doctor's wife and swallowed, "Martha."

Martha nodded back to her, "Rose."

As quickly as she could, Rose slammed her hand over the device and with a flash of blue light she was gone.

In that moment, the Doctor felt a weight lift off his chest, and a heavy feeling settle in his hearts.

"I hope she'll be okay." He said, staring at the empty space.

Martha put an arm around the Doctor's waist and smiled, "Oh, she'll be more than okay," She looked up to him and he met her smiling face, "She's going to be fantastic."

* * *

**Please review. **

**Vampmistress**

* * *


	25. Hope Is A Delicate Thing

**

* * *

**

Here's chapter 25 for your enjoyment. My sister wrote most of this, she's suffering from writer's block.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

* * *

Martha's checkups were becoming more and more frequent.

She had not gained any weight nor did their 'child' develop any further. All it continued to remain was a single cell with double heartbeats.

The Doctor was not very worried, the cell did seem to be causing Martha any physical harm, but he did notice that her energy was slowing down some. She wasn't as quick as she had been, even when it came to replying to whoever was talking to her.

This above all worried him.

Although, their travels did not decrease; he tried to take them to places with a lot less danger.

Of course, there had been exceptions, one example, was when they landed on the planet Trudur and the local merchants had been less then friendly. There was a simple misunderstanding and the Doctor had somehow traded Martha, Lily, and Tallulah for an area rug and a set of plates.

They had managed to make a run for it and they got away. But, Martha had fallen behind as they ran. He didn't want to think what they would have done to her if they had caught her. However, at the home stretch for the TARDIS, she had quickened her pace, making the TARDIS before they got her.

The Doctor, though, was not concerned.

Until, he would think; what would happen if her strength decreased even more? What would if he do if she fell too far behind and he could not to her in time?

The Doctor had watched her die twice, the same as his daughter. And just like Lily, he could not bear to lose Martha a third time. She meant too much to him.

He may be a Time Lord with the ability to cope with practically anything, but if he was the one to cause her death once more; he would break.

The Doctor sat in kitchen, smiling at his daughter and John; they were arguing whether or not John had moved four spaces or five on the game board.

Tallulah and Stephan had chosen sides. Tallulah with Lily, Stephan with John.

Martha was making tea, shaking her head as she listened to her children. She closed her eyes, and sighed softly. The pain in her chest was troubling her again. Pressing her hand to her chest, she rode out the pain, not drawing attention to herself.

As soon as it began, it feeling went away. Martha turned back to her family; the Doctor was looking at her.

Martha grinned sweetly, she looked to her family; John grinning like the cat that got the canary. And she knew who had won the small battle of the game.

"Who wants biscuits?" Martha asked setting the teacups on the tray.

A round of 'me's' bombarded her.

Grabbing a box of chocolate biscuits from the counter she placed them by the cups.

Picking the tray up she began walking towards the table she stopped suddenly, feeling sick, she blinked back the tears that were welling up. Swallowing back the bile that was rising to her throat, she felt the room swirling around her. With a sharp intake of air, Martha dropped the tray, the glass breaking upon impact, the hot tea spilling about her feet.

Martha's family looked up at the crash; the Doctor stared at his wife's face.

"Martha?" He called to her as she grasped the right side of her chest; he noticed her breathing was erratic.

"Sweetheart?" The Doctor came up to her, avoiding the broken cups and hot liquid. He cupped her face, watching as she tried to steady her breath.

John was at Martha's other side, "Let's sit her down." He told the Doctor.

Nodding, the Doctor and John guided Martha to the nearest chair.

The Doctor knelt in front of her; Martha's eyes were rolling up in the back of her head.

"No! Martha, focus, come on. Breathe, like me. Come on." The Doctor began to breathe deeply and slowly.

"I…ca…can't." Martha closed her eyes, swallowing again.

"Yes you can, Martha." The Doctor told her, "Now concentrate, breath."

"Her pulse is a tad quick." John told him.

The Doctor met the young man's eyes briefly, before looking back at his wife.

Lily and Stephan watched as their mother was trying to come down from her panic attack.

"I can't…feel…" Martha stuttered.

"Feel what?"

Tears began to prickle along her eyelashes, "My heart." Her voice betraying her fear.

"Your heart's fine." The Doctor reassured her. "It's beating, your fine, Martha."

She shook her head, "No, I it's not!"

The Doctor was at a loss, her breathing was returning to normal, but the terror behind her eyes had not disappeared.

Stephan touched his father on the shoulder, the Doctor looked up at his son; but he was looking at his mother. Kneeling beside his father, Stephan captured his mother's eyes.

"That's right, Mum, look at me." Stephan gently commanded.

Martha gasped as she stared at her son.

Bringing his hands up, he pushed aside his father's; the young man brought his lanky fingers to touch the sides of his mother's temples.

Martha's gasps subsided instantly, Stephan closed his eyes. Concentrating on clearing his mother's fear away from her.

"Stephan…"

"Shush."

Martha began to close her eyes slowly. A moment later, she slumped in the chair.

"Martha." The Doctor said his voice trembling with sudden anguish.

"Don't worry, Dad, she's only sleeping." Stephan said, placing in hand on his father's shoulder once again.

The Doctor reached up to feel her pulse for himself; it was there, steadily beating.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked.

"She fine." Stephan said, ignoring the question put upon him. He got up and went over to the cold tea on the floor and broken bits of glass.

"I'll help you." Tallulah said; as she too crouched down to pick up the mess.

"I think you should take her to her room." John advised, looking at the Doctor.

The Time Lord nodded, "Yes." He scooped his unconscious wife into his arms and left the kitchen.

Martha's head lolled on his shoulder, all the while the Doctor kept thinking about what could have brought this on. And what Stephan did to her. He had done the same for Lily a couple months back, and he wondered what exactly his son was capable of.

A soft sigh escaped Martha's lips, he looked down at her; watching with complete joy as her eyes opened and looked at him.

"Hello." The Doctor said, as he shifted her weight in his arms.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"Welcome back."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out."

Her eyes were wide for a moment, "Really?"

He nodded as they entered the med-bay, "Yep."

He set her down upon on the examination beds, as he went to the medical instruments. He switched on the monitor.

"Well," Martha began, "I'm already pregnant, so does this mean that I'm dying?"

"Don't!" The Doctor said sharply, turning to look at her, "Don't say that."

Martha noticed her husband did not take her little tease lightly.

"Doctor, what happened?"

Taking the stethoscope, he placed it on her chest, "What do you remember?"

Martha shrugged, "I was making tea. We all were playing a game, as I recall John was cheating." A smile graced her lips.

The Doctor listened to her heartbeat, it sounded normal. Taking the earpieces out of his ears the Doctor sighed.

"You had, I believe, a panic attack."

"What, seriously?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Wow." Martha said, as she looked down at her stomach.

The Doctor lifted her shirt and squeezed a dollop of gel on her belly.

"Do you think I passed out because of the baby?"

The Doctor sighed, "Martha, it's not a baby."

"What are you talking about?" Martha said, as she met his eyes, "Of course it is."

The Doctor ran the scanner over her stomach, "See?"

On the monitor was the cell, they could see the tiny pulsing hearts.

"What, it's a heart. Two of them in fact." Martha pointed out.

"Yes, but Martha, you should be a month pregnant. But, it's at the stage you should be at." The Doctor explained, "You know that. It's nothing more than that. It's not anyone's fault, it just happened."

"What are you saying?" Martha asked.

"I think that it's very clear that this isn't going to…"

"Don't, please; don't say what I think you going to say." Martha pleaded.

"Martha…"

She looked away from her husband's eyes, swallowing the feeling of sadness. She stared at the monitor, her child. She prayed that something would happen, that somehow her baby would grow.

And as if her mind and body connected in that moment, the cell split.

"Doctor." Martha breathed, "Look."

The Doctor turned back to the screen, "What?"

"It split." Martha said.

The tiny cell was now two, a heart contained in each.

"What just happened?" She asked taking a hold of his hand.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"Does that mean that it's growing?" Martha asked.

The Doctor turned his head towards her, "I don't think so."

"What do mean?! It changed, it's still alive!"

"I'm sorry Martha." The Doctor said, pulling her close to him.

Reluctant at first, Martha fell into her husband's embrace.

"Please, just let us see what happens. Let's give it a chance. Please." Martha begged the Doctor.

Kissing the top of her head softly, the Doctor nodded, "Okay."

Lily came into the med-bay, "There you are."

Her parents smiled at her.

"You seem to be visiting her more and more often." Lily observed.

Martha smirked, "Cheeky."

Her daughter shrugged one shoulder, "Well."

"How's Stephan." The Doctor asked.

"What's wrong with Stephan?" Martha asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I think he saved your life."

Lily nodded in agreement.

Martha sighed, "Where is he?"

"With Tallulah." Lily responded.

"I'm going to go talk with him." Martha said, as she started to get up.

"But…" The Doctor began.

"I want to talk to my son." She said as she wiped off the gel, and got up off the bed.

Martha found Stephan and his girlfriend in the kitchen; she remembered that she had dropped a tray filled with dishes and tea. Now the area was spotless.

"Mrs. Smith, glad to see that you're okay." Tallulah said.

"Thank you, Tallulah." Martha said, looking at her son.

"Uhh, I think I'll go to the library." Tallulah said, reading Martha's mind and knowing that mother and son needed to talk.

They both watched as the young woman left the room.

"Please sit down Stephan."

Stephan sat down next to his mother at the table, she took his hand.

"Stephan, what did you do to me?" She asked.

He looked at her, "I saved you." He said simply.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, thank you." Martha said smiling. "But, what I don't understand is, what exactly did you do?"

He exhale slowly, "I shut the part of your brain that caused the pain."

Martha looked at him cautiously.

"Mum, I know it's weird, but I can't explain it. I can just link to your mind."

"The way you did with you sister." Martha added.

Stephan nodded, "Yes."

"Well, I'm glad that you can do that; for Lily and my sake."

"Me too." He smiled.

They were silent for a moment.

"What about the baby?" Martha asked, "Can you hear it, or feel it?"

Stephan shook his head slowly, "No, Mum, I can't."

Martha blew out deeply.

"That doesn't mean that…"

"I know." Martha said, "I just worried."

"I know, but don't linger on it." He told her.

"Oh, yeah?" Martha asked him.

"Yeah, it'll eat you up and before you know it it'll destroy you."

Martha stared at him, "When did you get so smart?"

"I have a brilliant mother." He told her honestly.

"And father."

"Yes, I have a dad."

"You know what I mean."

They smiled before embracing fondly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now please review. Make me happy please. **


	26. The Doctor Does Right

**Here's chapter 26 for your enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**It was the first of December when the Doctor found his mind in complete standstill. There were not many things that could stop the thoughts of the Time Lord; he could count them all on one hand.

* * *

But, when John Fenton approached him, without Lily by his side; the Doctor knew instantly that this conversation was going to be one he wasn't going to like.

"It's only been seven months." The Doctor said.

John nodded, "I'm not saying that it hasn't been long."

"She's not even twenty."

"I know she's young."

"Where are you going to live?"

"I…"

"Keep in mind that this is Lily's home."

"Of course."

"She likes it here."

"Yes."

"And…"

"Doctor." John stopped the Doctor's bombardment of questions and reminders.

The Doctor closed his mouth and rested against the back of the chair.

"I love Lily. I do, completely." John told him honestly.

"I…I have no doubt you do." The Doctor said.

"I want to marry her."

The Doctor opened his mouth again, but John held up his hand.

"I will wait. After she turns twenty, thirty. I'll wait." John sighed softly, a smile spreading on his face, "I just want to be with her."

The Doctor looked down, taking in the young man's words.

"And as for where we'll live."

The Time Lord looked up.

"I always felt welcomed here." John said, "And yes, I have a career, a prominent one. However, we cannot pick whom we love, Lily came to me and I'm not giving her up. For anything. So, if you'll allow me, I'll love to live here. I want to raise my family here. If it's alright with you and Mrs. Smith."

The Doctor stood from his chair and John did the same.

"If it's alright with Lily." The Doctor corrected, "I keep forgiving that she's an adult." He confessed.

"So does this mean that you…"

"Yes, John, you have my consent to marry Lily." The Doctor said, trying not to sound too sentimental. However, the Doctor was happy for Lily and John as well. Lily deserved a man that would make her happy and he knew John was just that man.

John was stunned for a moment, then cried out with excitement. He hugged the Doctor tightly, who laughed and placed his arms around the young man.

"What's going on?"

The two men pulled apart to look at Martha, who was standing in the doorway of the room they were in.

John chuckled, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor motioned his hand for Martha to come to him.

"What is it?" She asked as she stood next to her husband.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We are gaining a son and not losing a daughter."

Martha looked from her husband to John and back again, her brow creased in confusion at the sight of the identical smiles on the two men's faces.

"Wait a minute." She said, "Do you mean…"

The two men nodded in sync with one another.

"Oh!" She cried pulling John into another embrace, kissing him on the cheek.

John Fenton was a simple man, growing up with the pain of losing his family, but now he was so much more. The mother's kiss on his face may not have belonged to his own mum, but the love behind the action was so great that for the tiniest moment he couldn't tell the difference.

As Martha pulled away John thanked the Doctor and Martha before leaving the room.

The Doctor hugged Martha tightly.

"Well," Martha said holding her husband tightly. "Now we have a wedding to plan, guest lists to go over--nursery to decorate."

"Whoa nelly." The Doctor said holding her at arms length, "What's this about a nursery? He hasn't even asked her yet."

Martha shrugged, "You know that old children's rhyme."

The Doctor blinked and remained silent.

She smiled, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage." She told him.

"What? You humans and your bizarre rituals. I've never heard such…"

"It's just a kid's song." Martha said, "Besides, just be happy that's it's going in that order. I mean you could have had a grandson or daughter before you have a son-in-law."

"Don't say that!" The Doctor said, closing his eyes and shaking his head, as his mind whirled with images of Lily round with child.

"That happened to me." Martha said, "Well, the first time around anyway."

"Yes, well, that may be, but I do not want to be a grandparent yet." The Doctor pulled her back to him once again.

Martha laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Silence fell into the room, their happiness for their daughter filling them to the brim.

"I think John will make Lily happy." Martha sighed.

"He'd better." The Doctor said seriously, before smiling and kissing the top of her head.

She chuckled softly into his chest, squeezing his body to her.

"Martha?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" The Doctor asked.

Martha's eyes shot open, pushing him away from her a little, "Don't." She shook her head.

"Martha, please." The Doctor placed his hands on her upper arms, his thumb stroking the material of her blouse.

She wasn't looking at him any longer, "I can't believe you brought that up."

The Doctor licked his lips, "Martha, this is serious now. I mean it's been a month, more than a month. There's no change."

"It spilt." Martha voice quivered, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, but it's not developing." He told her.

Martha choked on a sob, her lips trembled as she tried to form words, "I can't."

"I know this is hard, love…"

"You have no idea." Martha said, "They're inside me. I feel them. I can feel their heartbeats, as if they were my own."

"Martha…"

"No!" She shook her head, "They're not hurting anything. I'm fine, my health is good."

The Doctor watched as his wife tried desperately to keep hold of her children, only they were not children. Just cells…cells with heartbeats. But, not babies. Not what Martha wanted.

Martha's body shook as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"I can't let them go." She cried.

"Why, Martha? Why not?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"If I did, it means I failed you." She whispered.

The Doctor was dumbstruck a moment, "What?"

Martha sat back down, her hands covering her face.

The Doctor knelt before her, "Rassilon, Martha, is that what you think?" He placed his hands on her thighs, "I love you, you could never fail me." He sighed his shoulders lowering, "This is not your fault."

"It is." She said meeting his eyes.

He shook his head, wanting to tell her it wasn't, but she cut him off.

"I know I was too old." Her sobs intensified.

"No, Love, some things just happen." The Doctor said, bringing his hands up and placed them on her face, "This has nothing to do with you, Martha."

She met his eyes, "I am sorry though."

The Doctor kissed her forehead, "No need to apologize, Martha. Ever."

She sniffled lightly, before she nodded.

"I love you." She whispered.

The Doctor smiled, "I love you too."

"Please, Doctor, can't we just hold onto them, for a little bit more." Martha begged.

He swallowed, "Alright, but at the first sign of risk to you, I'm going to have to take action. Understand?" His voice was stern, but his love for her was behind it.

Martha nodded, "Okay."

She placed her hand on her stomach and the Doctor covered hers with his own.

* * *

**Please review, don't make me beg. **

**Vampmistress**


	27. What Is Going On Here?

**I don't really know about this chapter, my sister wrote it because I couldn't think of a filler. The ending is going to work (I hope). Still working out all the kinks so please be patient and I promise that I'll keep updating as soon as I can. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it owns me.**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M, my sister has a dirty mind. lol, just kidding Ann.**

* * *

"I think he's going to ask her soon." Martha said, as she sipped her tea.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders as he watched the rainbow colored clouds dance in the sky above them.

They had decided to take a small break and visit the planet Snotorn, which was famous for the healing fruit, Stamia, and their dancing clouds.

"What do you think of that?" Martha asked, her husband; he had not meet her eyes.

"It's her choice." The Doctor replied.

"Yes…but."

"Martha," The Doctor began looking at her finally, "We are here because _**you**_ wanted to have a nice relaxing day away from the franticness of the last couple of days. And here you are babbling away about Lily and John."

"Babbling?" Martha repeated, her tone interested in the Doctor's choice of words.

He sighed, "Yes, babbling. I am wine and dining you; if you hadn't noticed. And I'm planning on making love to you once we get back to the hotel." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh." She responded, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and I know what your thinking, _'we make love on a regular basis', _well Mrs. Smith what you don't know is that while we've been sitting here this air is an aphrodisiac. And…" The Doctor leaned over the table and whispered into Martha's ear.

Her lips twitched into a smile, and her body shuddered slightly.

When the Doctor sat back down on his chair, a smirk of his face, "Well, Mrs. Smith, what do you have to say about that?"

Martha's eyes had grown heavy with desire, her hand; which was underneath the table, grasped at her dress that rested on her thigh.

"Check!" Her voice strained, her eyes piercing into his, maybe it was the air or his words that made her feel like this. Whatever it was, she wanted him, now.

The Doctor chuckled to himself, licking the bowl of the spoon, making sure he got every drop of his ice cream.

Martha gasped loudly, "I hate you." She whispered.

The Doctor grinned, "I know." He said smugly.

"Check!"

XDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDX

"Come on, Martha." The Doctor grunted.

She moaned, her eyes clenched shut.

The Doctor captured her lips with his own as his thrusts lost rhythm and grew quicker.

Martha felt her orgasm wash over her, a second later the Doctor's grip on her shoulder tightened. His own release filled her and she sighed breathlessly.

Panting, slightly, the Doctor continued to kiss her neck, lips, and face. His hands roaming over her sweat covered body.

Martha was almost fifty years old, yet she still had a figure on her that any younger woman would envy.

Their brown eyes met, and they smiled.

The Doctor pulled out of her, rolling onto his back, taking Martha with him so her head was rested on his chest.

"That was, I have to say, pretty damn amazing." She whispered.

"Well," The Doctor smiled wider, "Your welcome."

"Listen to you, stroking that big ego of yours." Martha commented.

"What am I suppose to do? You already stroked my big…"

"Doctor!" Martha slapped him on the stomach making him curl inwards slightly.

"That--that thing you did with your tongue, my Rassilon Martha."

"Oi, you." Martha shifted up and straddled his hips with one quick fluid motion.

The Doctor gazed up at her, his hands caressing the soft flesh of her waist. His fingers massaging the muscles of the small of her back.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

Martha smiled, "I love you, too."

"What would I have done without you all these years?" He asked, as his eyes left hers, staring at her stomach but not seeing it.

"Well, you probably would have continued on with your life, always knowing that something was missing." She pointed to herself, letting him know that that 'missing' feeling was her.

The Doctor smiled, grateful that he had met her in the hospital on the moon.

"And," She continued, "You would have been miserable and alone, but always running."

The Doctor was silent for a moment, before asking, "And what, pray tell, am I going to do when I lose you for good?"

Martha swallowed and leaned over kissing him softly, she placed her forehead against his, "You are going to keep running, keep living; taking care of our grandchildren. And great-grandchildren, and our great, great-grandchildren."

The Doctor moved his hand and ran it over her flat stomach, knowing that it would never grow with child.

Martha watched his hand with a small amount of sadness and guilt.

"I haven't told you, Doctor." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I--I can't feel the heartbeats anymore." Martha told him quietly.

The Doctor shifted up quickly, keeping her in his lap, "How long?" He asked, as he peered down at her stomach.

"A couple of days now." She whispered almost inaudibly, her eyes closed.

"Martha, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't."

"That's not something you carry with you alone." The Doctor said, bringing her close, nuzzling her neck.

Martha, sighed sadly, " I love you, so very much."

"I love you too." The Doctor breathed into her ear, feeling himself hardened against her lower abdomen.

She chuckled softly and taking a deep shuttering breath, pressing her body closer to his.

The Doctor began to kiss her collarbone, listening to her breathing become short pants, he pulled her away when he heard her breathe hitch.

"Martha, you okay?" He asked his voice deep with lust, his eyes staring into hers.

She looked at her husband, pain behind her eyes; "Doctor."

He lowered her on the bed, "What's wrong?" His had coming up to feel her pulse, it was erratic and fast.

Martha started wheezing, bringing her hand up to her chest. Tears fell from the corner of her eyes, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Love, what is it?" The Doctor was panicking now, he looked over to locate his coat, he needed his sonic-screwdriver. He couldn't find any of his cloths, or Martha's.

"I don't know what to do." He told her as he looked back down at her.

Martha was still, her breathing shallow; he felt her pulse. It was normal once again.

"Martha?" He whispered her name, kissing her cheek gently; smoothing back her hair from her face.

She groaned softly, her eyes opening slowly. She blinked a couple of times, "What happened?" She asked, bringing her hand up to his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

He let out the breath he'd been holding, "I should be asking you that."

"Why, what happened?"

"It looked like you went into shock, I thought…" He stopped suddenly, thanking that he had the luck that seemed to be on his side.

"Hey, I'm okay, I don't know what that was." She said, pulling him down and kissing her.

"We should go back to the TARDIS."

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure that you're okay. Really okay." The Doctor told her.

"Doctor, the children are enjoying themselves. Let's not spoil it, eh?" She said running the back of her fingers across his cheek.

The Doctor closed his eyes against her touch, when he opened them again, Martha had rested against him. She was asleep. Her breathing normal, her heart beating.

"What's happening to you?" He asked her, but she was already roaming her dreams. So he instead listened to the stillness of the darkened room.

* * *

**Please review; it'll make my sister and I very happy. **

**Vampmistress**


	28. Never Leaving

**Hello all, OnTheTardis here. My sister wrote this entirely so please enjoy it. Ashley is still in the hospital, she's feeling a little better, I think she'll be home soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who, and neither does my sister. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"So tonight's the night, huh?" Martha asked a trembling John.

John Fenton, clad in a black tuxedo, his hand in his pocket; grasping the velvet box, nodded. He had been trying swallow, but his mouth must have felt his nervousness, and had become dry.

"Uh, Doctor…sir, you wouldn't happen to have any--uh, whiskey or bourbon, would you?" John asked.

"I didn't know you drank, John." Martha commented.

"I don't." He breathed out nervously, "I--I just need something to steddle," He laughed giddily, "Steddle. Ste…_**settle**_ my nervous." He finally corrected.

Martha smiled at the Doctor, who grinned back.

"Let me see what we have." Martha said, getting up and leaving the console room.

John straightened his tie; checking his watch.

"Calm down, John, this is a time machine." The Doctor said from his seat, "Besides, it's Lily, if you haven't figured it out be now, she's never on time."

John looked back to his future father-in-law, "I'm just worried." He confessed.

"About what?"

"That she'll say 'no'." His reply was practically inaudible and if the Doctor didn't have such exceptional hearing, he wouldn't have heard it.

"It's impossible." The Doctor said, standing and walking over to the young man.

They stood face to face, brown eyes staring into brown eyes.

"I have to admit, John, I was reluctant at first. Twenty years ago today, I delivered Lily, and I knew; even then, that I would lose her to love." The Doctor smiled as his memories showed themselves inside his head, "There have been men in the past that had taken a shine to Lily. But, it's only when I met you that I knew you and her were meant to be."

John nodded, wordlessly.

"Promise me, John." The Doctor placed his hand on John's shoulder, "Keep her happy, and safe. And I won't kill you."

The both laughed, and for the first time the Doctor and John embraced.

The pulled away when Martha came back into the room.

"I thought you were Lily." John said, looking at her with slight disappointment.

"No, not yet." Martha said with a smile on her face and her hand full of a glass.

John took the glass, looking at the liquor. Now regretting that he had asked for the drink. He sighed softly and swallowed the liquid in one go. He shivered slightly as the after taste didn't agree with his mouth.

"Thank you." He said with his mouth.

She took the glass from him, "You're welcome."

John sighed again and looked at his watch.

"John, if I can tell you one thing," Martha began, "You'll always be waiting for Lily."

John smirked, "That's what the Doctor said. Still, she's worth it."

The Doctor and Martha watched as John's eyes widened.

"She's worth it." He whispered.

Lily walked into the console room, she smiled brightly.

John's eyes roamed over her, taking in her beauty.

Her long hair was done up on top of her head, a long slender tendril of hair curled and hung on the left side of her face. Her neck was exposed; a diamond pendant lay on her chest just above where the dress dipped on top of her breasts. The V-cut of her dress was modest but displayed what she had. The black satin material curved around her waist, over her hips and stopped at the floor.

John stood before her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered.

John followed back to the Doctor and Martha; Lily followed his gaze and smiled to her parents.

"So are we there yet?" She asked, looking back at John.

"Yeah, it's just…" He stopped, slipping his hand into his pocket, "I wanted this to be perfect."

"What?" Lily asked trying to make out John's expression.

"I wanted to wait, but here seems just right, appropriate." John answered her.

Lily looked from her parents, hoping to find any reason behind John's behavior. When they could give her no answer, she turned her eyes back upon his.

"I love you, Lily." John told her sincerely.

"I love you, too." She replied.

John breathed slowly, "Good, or this would be rather embarrassing."

"I don't…" She stopped suddenly.

John had dropped down to one knee, looking up at her for any disapproval. Lily's eyes were wide, her lips parted slightly.

"I love you, Lily." He repeated, "And I never thought that I would find true love." He smiled, "but, I did. A skinny girl who disappeared with a police box. Who showed me the universe and what was in store for me. What had taken place in the past 8 months has been so amazing, and it's all because of you."

Lily let out a wet chuckle.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, flipping the lid open, Lily made a small gasp.

The ring had a slender gold band, with a yellow diamond centered on top.

"Lily Jones-Smith, would you like to marry me?"

There was silence for half a second.

"Yes."

John smiled foolishly, taking the ring from the box, and slipped it onto her finger.

Tears finally came to Lily's eyes, as John stood before her, cupping her face with one of his hands.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She nodded, pulling him into a hug.

Lily found herself in one of the best, sweetest kiss she had ever experienced in her life. It probably had something to do with the fact that she felt the happiest she had ever felt.

Stephan came into the room just then, he looked from the kissing couple to his mother; who was silently crying.

"What I'd miss?"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDDXDXDXD

John and Lily walked into the hall in which the party was being held for the doctors.

The room itself was nothing to talk about, after seeing some of the wonders of the universe, the couple were kind of put out by the domesticity of it all. And if it had not been for the fact that they both were still on high from the proposal, they would have left.

The dance hall was fairly large, on one side was a panel of glass windows, in the middle a set of French doors, which led into a small garden that had Christmas lights wrapped around into the trees and bushes.

Inside there was a stage that held the band, they were playing a mixture of classical, modern, and holiday music.

Below the stage was a dance floor, where couples were dancing to a modern version of _**'The Blue Danube'**_.

Strings of lights were hung from the ceiling that dipped low and then back up in a whimsical pattern.

A row of 15 Christmas trees, all beautifully decorated, lined the opposite wall, the brilliance of the lights reflecting in the windows.

Over every doorway, there was a sprig of mistletoe. Where one man, who had obviously had a few in him, was coming to unsuspecting women kissing them.

"John!"

The newly engaged couple turned to see a smiling older man coming up to them.

Lily thought the man could be in his late forties, his face was kind looking and a grey goatee framed his lower half of his face. He was about the height of her dad, but not as skinny. Built, Lily would have described.

"Sam." John received the man's offered hand.

"Haven't seen you in a while." The man called Sam commented.

"Been on holiday." John responded, knowing that it had only been a few days that had past; rather in reality, it had been months since he had been on Earth.

Sam nodded, "I see." His green eyes drifted to Lily, and he smiled showing off his yellowing teeth, "Who is you delightful young friend?"

"This is my fiancée, Lily Smith. Lily this is Sam Jenkins."

"Nice to meet you." Lily said, shaking his hand.

"Fiancée?" Sam asked, "My dear boy!!"

The older man hugged John and Lily in turn.

Instead of feeling uneasy, Lily was actually charmed to share her happiness with others.

"Congratulations, John, really." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." John answered, his voice quite touched.

"And more good news I bring you as well John." Sam began as he motioned a waiter carrying a tray of champagne.

They each took a glass.

"News?" John asked, "What news?"

"Well, as you probably know, they need a new head doctor over at Royal Hope Hospital, they asked me and I recommended your name." Sam told John.

John's eyes widened, "Thank you, Sir, I'm honored."

Lily glanced at John, she wondered if the look on his face was one of sheer excitement or sadness masked by joy.

"Yes, well I hope that you will take time to talk with Mr. Salks, he's the one standing over next to the woman in blue. He is the one that considered your name."

"I will, Sam, thanks again." John said shaking his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Smith, and you talk him into the job; he really deserves it." Sam said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lily smiled sweetly, "It was nice to meet you too."

John looked down at Lily when Sam walked away, "Well, that was unexpected." He said truthfully.

Lily's face was serious.

"What?"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A few hours later, Lily stood facing John in the living room of his flat.

"Lily, I swear I didn't know."

"You must've." She countered.

"How many times…"

"Then why did you say 'yes'?" She asked.

John shook his head, "I didn't, you were standing right there--I…"

"Exactly. I know you want that job."

"I have to admit, it is a nice career opportunity, one I would have gladly taken months ago. Before I met you; before I asked you to marry me." John told her.

"That's just it, John." Lily stood directly in front of him, "You _**did**_ take that job!"

John's hands sprung out and grasped her arms, "Now you listen to me." His voice was stern, but his eyes were calm and loving. "I only said 'yes' so I didn't have to explain to Dr. Salks why I couldn't take the position. That would have taken up half the night, and I didn't want to ruin the evening for you."

He let out a deep sigh.

Lily swallowed slowly, "You can let go of me now." She whispered.

He did so, and she pulled him into an embrace; one he gladly accepted.

"I love you, John."

"I love you so much." He told her sincerely.

When they released from each other's grasp, Lily was close to tears.

"It's just that, when you said that you were honored and it was a great opportunity I thought maybe you would take back what you said."

"About marrying you?"

Lily nodded.

"Oh no, Lily. I would never take that back." John cupped her cheek, "Never. You got that?"

She nodded again.

"Good." He whispered before kissing her.

"Now, let's call you dad." John said once they had broken apart, "And let's go home."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**I hoped you liked it. It's all Ashley! Please review and let her know how much you liked it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Thanks so much!**

**HAVING FUN: Onthetardis**


	29. Planning For A New Life

**Wow, it's been a long time; well it seems long to me. I wish to thank all of those who wished my speedy recovery, it worked. :)**

**So I hope that you enjoy this, I'm really happy to start this story up again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I wish I did…but no—I don't. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Martha knew that she wasn't fooling anyone, especially the Doctor. Everyday she could feel herself grow weaker and stronger. Her body was certainly taking a toll with being pregnant with two cells with their own heartbeats.

But, they weren't growing, and she could no longer hear them.

The Doctor wanted to get rid of them, and she refused.

She knew that he was only thinking of her, not wanting her to get hurt. The longer she denied this, the harder it was going to be when she finally gave in and became childless.

Luckily, she was preoccupied planning the wedding between Lily and John.

The Doctor and Martha had had a small church wedding, mostly because of her mother bothering the Time Lord in making her daughter a proper wife.

Martha didn't want to pressure her daughter and John into a big wedding, or even a traditional ceremony. Jack had offered to perform the wedding and Lily was only happy to oblige, John of course had no preference; whatever made Lily happy.

There was the place to choose as well.

Lily had always known where she wanted to be married, ever since Martha had told her about where she and the Doctor had celebrated their honeymoon.

Marenpine, the planet located in the Solitaris galaxy; Beautiful double suns, pink skies, and maroon grass.

Lily had always wanted to go there and they did when she was six, she fell in love with the place, and that was going to be the setting where she was going to be Mrs. John Fenton.

The Doctor, however, tried to explain to his daughter that maybe Marenpine wasn't such a great idea. True, they had vacationed there…once. But, they had stayed on the far side of the planet, away from the resort hotel, Alesapia. The Doctor had memories that were not the best to remember.

Long ago, in another timeline, he had made love to Martha there for the first time. Betraying her and creating Lily at the same time.

It was something that had always remained inside of him, although never really happening in this time, it was still so real in his head.

But, in the end, Lily would not be budged. She was the bride after all, and according to Martha's advice, it would be better to leave her alone in that decision. Telling him that she liked this regeneration and didn't want to lose it for a long time.

So the Doctor kept his mouth shut, staying out of his wife's, daughter's, even Tallulah's way.

John was there with him, not that the younger man was uninterested in the ceremony, he was just happier not being in Lily's path whenever she went off talking about napkins or flowers.

"She's scary sometimes." John had told him, referring to lily, and the Doctor had to agree.

And Stephan, who had joined the two other men in the TARDIS, nodded as well. Knowing firsthand what his sister was capable of when her mind was set on something. Plus with the addition of having someone stand in her way was…not such a great idea. It would be like signing your own death certificate.

"What about little paper boxes filled with a dove?" Tallulah asked as she and Lily past by the Doctor, John and Stephan.

"What?" Lily stopped and looked at her friend and then to Stephan, her brow rising at her brother about Tallulah's comment.

"You want to put dead birds in boxes?" Lily asked.

Tallulah rolled her eyes, "No, you know some guests throw rice, others release butterflies, you could set birds free. It would symbolize…something."

Lily smiled faintly, "I don't think that would be such a good idea, Tal, I mean, I don't think doves would be able to survive on Marenpine. I don't want to see a strewn of dead birds, I mean then they would really be dead. Definitely a downer at the wedding reception. But I like the rice idea." She added when she saw the small frown come across her friend's face.

"Okay." Tallulah said, "By the way, am I going to get my dress, or are you going to pick out so horrible monstrosity that will probably be made out of some material that would reflect off the double suns and blind everyone attending?"

Lily chuckled, "Oh, Tallulah, you're my maid of honor; of course your dress is going to be hideous, how else would I be the center of attention? That is the tradition, isn't it?"

Tallulah tried to laugh as well, but failed; her mind reeling with what kind of bizarre material this 'dress' was going to be made of, probably some sort of steel mesh or God knows what. She knew that this was going to be inevitable, she didn't agree to be Lily's maid of honor for the dress, she did it because she liked Lily; more than liked, she loved Lily like a sister.

"So, okay, no birds; rice. I need to get some rice. By the way, how many people are attending?" Tallulah asked, her question directed to everyone present.

"Everyone I know is here." Lily said thinking for a moment, "Well, except for Jack, but he's performing the ceremony, and the whole Torchwood team, I guess it's only fair to invite them." Lily said.

"Martha's family." The Doctor added, "So that's," He counted the Jones family on his fingers, making sure he got them all, "eight."

Tallulah nodded, "Alrighty then, so eighteen altogether. Wow, but hey, it could be worse."

"Tallulah, do you know anyone you want to invite?" Lily asked, her question pressing.

The young girl shook her head, her face depicting that she had no idea what Lily was talking about.

"Nope." She said.

In truth, she knew exactly what Lily was talking about. Ever since Tallulah had told her boyfriend's family that her own thought she was dead, Lily had been on a mission to make her reunite with them. But, she had told the soon to be married Lily that that would not be such a good idea. With Unit still at her back and having a new job at Torchwood, her life was not safe enough to let herself be known, even though she wished it was. And now, traveling with Stephan most of the time, she was not in a great position to find her family, she couldn't leave Stephan and Stephan couldn't live with her in New York. In the end, Tallulah made up her mind.

"Okay then." Lily said smiling at John, "Can I speak with for a minute?"

John nodded, "Oh course." His own mind wondering what new subject Lily was going to talk to him about.

They two of them left the room hand in hand; whispering things that only lover's could possibly want to hear about.

The Doctor watched his son as he was smiling at Tallulah, she took the young boy's hand and they too left the room, the Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets, he was beginning to feel the loneliness already.

It was the loneliness that crept up suddenly; his children were grown, and had lives of their own.

Pretty soon, Lily would be a married woman, and it would only be a matter of time until Stephan would ask Tallulah to become his wife.

Martha was still with him and his children would not leave the TARDIS, but he could feel the separation. It was growing everyday; and he couldn't stop it. Deep down, he didn't want to stop it; it only fueled his reason to keep his family close.

He loved them all so much that he wouldn't know what to do if he lost them. A fate that he would have to deal with when the time came. So his mind stopped thinking about it.

The Doctor flinched slightly when a pair of small hands wrapped around his frame; his hand came up and covered Martha's.

"Are you okay?" She whispered into his back.

The Doctor nodded as he felt her press kisses onto his suit, knowing that she wanted to remove it and touch his skin, her arms squeezed him gently.

"I just can't believe it." He replied.

Martha cocked her head, "Believe what, love?"

The Doctor smiled, "It seems like yesterday that she took her first steps, and soon she'll be walking down the aisle." He sighed.

She smiled up at him, "It won't be so bad." She told him.

"I know." The Doctor whispered, not looking at her, but rather at the small child with black hair walking down the hallway, her hand locked in her father's; Martha round with Stephan, grinning happily.

"Besides, it could be soon until we hear the tiny patter of little feet."

She wasn't talking about her own child that no longer was an issue, but she was referring to Lily.

The thought of Lily being pregnant was unbearable, he had just gotten over his daughter being old enough to marry, let alone having a child of her own.

"Please don't talk like that; I don't plan on being a grandfather again, for a long time." The doctor said, his own arms wrapping around his wife's waist.

Martha shook her head, "Doctor; I don't think that my mother is ready to be a _great_ grandmother just yet."

They chuckled and shared a kiss.

Martha gasped suddenly and pulled away from the embrace.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's just that I've been nodding off lately when I suppose to be listening to Lily's idea, and my back's a little sore."

"Maybe I should give you a back rub." The Doctor suggested, already rubbing her shoulders.

She tilted her head, "I wouldn't say no to one, but you have to pick up Jack first. I called him and he will be waiting for us."

The Doctor shook his head after Martha gave him the date, "Why do we need to get Jack?"

"Because, darling, he is going to need to be here as well as my family and the Torchwood team, but I thought that I wouldn't bombard you with everyone at once." Her hands moved to touch his chest, one hand over each heart.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, I know, it's really a filler chapter, but I'm trying my hardest not to kill everyone off in the story. So, please bear with me, I promise that this will have a happy ending. **

**So folks, you know the drill; I post, you review, I know it's been a while, but I think you remember how to do it. **


	30. Secret

**I know this seems like I keep posting short meaningless chapters...but I promise a wedding is coming up soon. And the situation with Martha will be dealt with, and I promise I won't kill her...well..............**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Jack opened the door to find Lily in the library, swimming in a sea of blue and white construction paper.

She was sitting on the floor, her hair done up in a sloppy bun, a pencil tucked behind her left ear.

"Hello, girly."

Lily looked up and smiled, "Hi Jack." She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek lightly, "I'm so happy that you are here, I've missed you."

Jack accepted the hugged and pulled her away, "Yeah, missed you too kid, I'm just glad I got invited to this shindig."

"Oh, Jack, poor you." Lily said, sitting down once again among her papers and clippings, "I so happy that you are performing the ceremony."

"Anything for you." He whispered, watching her fingers as they worked quickly as they fitted pre-cut side together.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, his eyes concentrating on her tiny hands. They were Martha's hands; small and dainty, but had the power to pull someone from the metaphorical brink, to save someone's life.

Lily blew out a long breath, "Making rice boxes."

Jack tilted his head.

"Boxes to hold rice, Jack." She told him shaking her head at him.

He sat down opposite of her, leaning over to pull the stack of paper he had sat on. Placing it by his side, as he settled down once again.

"So," Jack looked around the room, "Where's John?"

Lily growled a small 'damn' as her pieces didn't want to fit.

"Why are you making the boxes?" Jack inquired, as he picked up one of the already made box, they weren't very big, and they even had a lid that could be opened and closed.

"Well, **I'm** not supposed to be making them, but Tallulah decided to make the wedding cake. So I'm stuck." She explained setting down another box.

Jack shook his head, "I'm sorry." He sniffed, "So where's John?"

"John is with Stephan," She began dotting lines on another piece of paper with the pencil, "They are talking about something called a 'bachelor party'."

Jack blinked, "Really?"

She nodded, "Mmhm, yeah; you're invited as well as Bobby and Peter. And no, there isn't any stripper."

The ex-time agent chuckled, "Well, that's no fun."

"Jack!"

They both laughed, "And if you're wondering where mum is, she and dad went into their bedroom after he stopped to get you, they won't be out for a while."

She gave Jack a pointed look.

"It's good to know that your parents still have spice in their love life, isn't?"

"I guess." Lily shrugged as she cut another side.

Jack swallowed, "It's sort of why I wanted to talk to you."

Lily looked back up at him, "What? You wanted to **talk, **talk?" She stopped what she was doing, "Why did you say so, I mean, here I am making rice boxes and telling you about bachelor parties, and you wanted to talk!"

"It's not really…"

"Jack, of course, it is! Now, please, you have my undivided attention." She smiled, setting down what she had in her hands.

Jack sighed, "Lily, are you happy?"

It was she that blinked this time, "Happy? Of course I am."

"I mean, are you happy with John?" His hands were kneading in his lap.

Lily thought for a long minute, "I think so, no…I am. Very."

Jack nodded silently.

She licked her lips, watching a shadow creep across her godfather's face.

"Jack, why are you asking me this?"

"Because," He reached out a hand and touched her face, his thumb stroking the soft skin underneath, "I want you to be happy, Lily…I love you."

The young woman's eyes stared into Jack's and she smiled sweetly, "I love you, too."

Jack's stare continued to linger on the dark brown eyes.

"Oh." She breathed suddenly, knowing the difference in her words and his, "Oh."

"Lily."

He moved closer to her and placed his mouth over hers. He knew it was a foolish act, but he also knew that once she was married that was it. At least now she knew.

But, Lily didn't pull away. If fact if anything, she leaned into him, wanting him, but it wasn't so. It wouldn't believe it, just taking this moment for what it was.

It was Jack that ended the kiss, the moment, and he was waiting for her to raise hell and curse him, perhaps turn to physical violence.

But, she didn't, she remained calm.

After a brief moment, she whispered his name.

"I'm sorry." He said, getting up, but her hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Tell me, what the hell was that?"

She was searching for answers, and the questions were too great and too many for him.

He ducked his head, "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"When?"

"'When' what?"

Lily held his hand, "When did this happen?"

Jack wanted to tell her the truth, wanted to say that the first moment he knew was when he watched her die in her grandmother's living room. The knife wound in her stomach taking her life way, knowing that as he watched take her final breath; that she was also taking away his heart.

But, he couldn't. It never happened, to her at least.

And when he found out that her father had indeed once again turned the timelines over again, and she was alive; he would keep her that way; love her from afar, but love her just the same.

"I don't know." He lied.

Lily blinked slowly, ducking her head, "Jack, I don't…I don't…"

He shook her head, "You don't have to say anything, Lily." One of his hands came back up and touched her hair.

She chuckled, "Leave it to you to tell me this, especially before my wedding."

Jack nodded, "I just thought, that you needed to know."

"Why? Why did I _need_ to know?"

Lily stood up and watched him stand as well; she could feel her throat tighten. This was defiantly one of the most awkward moments of her life. The man that she loved as a godfather, an uncle; was now something more; to him at least.

"I never wanted to go through my life without telling you." He told her.

Lily sighed, "Oh Jack."

They both shared a nervous smile; it was as if they were both expecting something from the other; except they were not they same things.

Jack did not come into this with a plan; he knew that his love would not be returned. He liked John, and knew that Lily would be happy and be loved the way she deserved. And it wasn't that he didn't love Ianto or married him to get over Lily. He just needed to get off his chest and was now upset that he had made Lily confused.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to leave now." Jack turned, but was stopped by Lily's hand on his arm.

He realized that she was kissing him only after that fact that he noticed her arms around his neck.

Their embrace didn't last a minute, but for Jack it seemed like an hour.

He opened his eyes, "What was that for?" His tone soft.

She shrugged, "I do love you, Jack, but this can't be anything. Ever."

Jack nodded, "I know."

She cupped his face, "I better to get back to work, you know, rice needs bags."

"Of course."

He turned his back to her, missing the saddened expression on Lily's face. And at the same time, she missed his.

Jack walked out of the library and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Jack."

The ex time agent looked and was face to face with the Doctor, who was smiling at his friend.

"Doctor, how are you?"

The Doctor nodded, "Good."

They stood in silence, Jack not sure if he should tell the Doctor what he had just confessed to Lily. And the Doctor wondered what had caused the usual talkative captain to keep his mouth shut.

"So, did Lily snap at you too; or is she finally gone so far as to not talk, but her give her death glare?" The Doctor asked.

Jack only smiled, "No, she's experiencing what every woman is feeling before they get married."

The Doctor gave Jack a pointed look, "How do you know…you know what?" He held up a hand, "Don't tell, I may not want to know."

Jack laughed.

"I was just about to fix tea and lunch, do you want to help, or would you rather settle in first?"

"Sure. I mean yeah, I could use some tea."

The Doctor smiled, although he noticed his friend was not his usual demeanor, but more somber. But, he took it as another one of Jack's moods and he didn't say a word about it as they walked to the kitchen.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Please make me happy and review. **


	31. AN: Unwelcoming News

**Hello all, my name is Ann; I write under the name onthetardis, and I am Ashley's sister. You know her as Vampmistress, she was the author of this story. I am writing here so I can let all of her fans and readers that Ashley passed away about a month ago, she had been very sick in the hospital and it finally got the best of her. I just wanted to tell you how great she was as a sister and a friend and of course as a writer. She was the one that got me interested in writing and she was always helpful whenever I need advice on what to write about. Loving until the last and opening her heart and arms to whoever needed it. She was simply the best and I am so happy that people got to know her. Thank you for reading what she had to say, I'm sure she loved it as much as you did. **

** Thank you, Ann**


End file.
